


Off a Cliff

by danny_23081976



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, American Presidents, Dealing with their circumstances, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Fluff, Happy, Humor, I think it's a piece of art but that's just me, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, No Idea Where This Came From, One Big Happy Family, President McGarrett-Williams, White House, but when I started writing I couldn't stop, ronald reagan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_23081976/pseuds/danny_23081976
Summary: He picked it up and read it with disbelief. He dropped the brief onto his lap, with Steve asking what was wrong. Receiving no reply from Danny, Steve picked up the briefing pack and also read it with disbelief."The President was killed when Air Force One was shot down and crashed into the Mediterranean Sea en route to Israel," Steve had to read out loud to believe it, "That means...under the 25th Amendment..." Steve started trying to sound smart."I am the President of the United States," Danny said, finishing Steve’s sentence.____________________________A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from but go with it because I've written so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE  
> * September 2011 - Danny and Steve get together following Steve’s release from prison.  
> * January 2012 - Charlie is born, but Danny doesn’t know its his child.  
> * December 2013 - Danny and Steve married  
> * April 2014 - John is born  
> * May 2014 - Rachel tells Danny that Charlie is his son  
> * November 2014 - Danny elected Governor of Hawaii; Steve continues to run 5-0; Kono takes over from Danny on 5-0  
> * December 2014-December 2018 - Danny’s first term as Governor  
> * March 2016 - Emma is born  
> * September 2017 - Tani and Junior join Five-0; Lou becomes Chief of Police  
> * November 2018 - Danny re-elected as Governor  
> * December 2018-November 2020 - Danny’s second term as Governor  
> * July 2020 - Danny announced as Senator Thomas King’s running mate for the 2020 Presidential election  
> * November 2020 - King/McGarrett-Williams win the 2020 election by 296 to 242 electoral votes  
> * January 2021 - President King takes office; Steve hands Five-0 over to Chin  
> * November 2022 - Tani is elected Governor; her term begins the following month  
> * September 2023 - President King assassinated and Danny ascends to the presidency

WASHINGTON DC - THURSDAY 14TH SEPTEMBER 2023

"Mr Vice-President?"

"Yes, Deborah..." not turning his view towards her from outside the window

"Your husband is here to see you."

"Really? Send him in please, and you can go home, Deborah."

Deborah walked out of the room into the outer office, and Steve walked in

"Danno?"

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here?"

"Came to look for you; I was expected you home an hour ago, as we were meant to be having dinner with the Carringtons, but I had to cancel as my date was a no-show."

"Sorry. I guess I got a little sidetracked. The President rang." Danny replied, eventually breaking his gaze from the window to face his husband of nine years.

"Oh yeah? What did he want?"

"My resignation, by the end of the week."

"He did what?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he asked for it by the time he gets back from Israel. He claimed he didn't like the statement I gave to the press about taxes, and how he feels I keep undermining his authority in the White House and in the government. It's not my fault people like me better."

"Don't give it to him," Steve said, Danny could see his defensive side was appearing now.

"Babe! You really think I'd give it to him? If he wants me out of this office he'll have to publicly announce that he wants me to leave, and then he'll have to drag me kicking and screaming, whilst I drag his name through the mud."

Steve looked at Danny with sympathy eyes.

“You know,” Danny continued, “I accepted this offer because I wanted to help change America, not become a mouthpiece for King to use whenever he wanted. The only meaningful change he’s implemented was the immigration and education reforms in his first one hundred days. Do I get the chance to do that? No,” Danny started with his infamous hand movement which had gained worldwide notoriety during the vice-presidential debate, “Instead I get kicked out before I’ve done anything and I’ll be stuffed to the back of history as the veep everyone forgets like Spiro Agnew.”

“No one will forget you, Danno - how could anyone forget the infamous hand waving, slick blond hair, and dreamy blue eyes?” Steve asking smiling, trying to cheer Danny up.

Failing that task, and after a long period of silence, Steve sighed, looking at a down-trodden Danny, "Let's go home."

"Which home?" Danny asked, but already knew the answer

"I wish it was a Hawai'i but it has to be the Naval Observatory,” Steve replied, hating the look of sadness his words brought on Danny’s face.

The pair left the office, hand-in-hand, and took the elevator down to the underground garage. The motorcade rolled out of the underground garage onto the streets of Washington DC; away from the OEOB towards the Vice-Presidential residence.

"How are the kids?" Danny asked

"They’re fine - aside from Emma's complaints about the cold DC weather, and John’s complaints about not being able to surf. Charlie rang today - he misses us.”

“I miss him too,” Danny said glumly, missing his second child who lived with his mother in Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter; here's the longer second chapter!

FRIDAY 15TH SEPTEMBER 2023  
WASHINGTON DC

Danny woke up at his usual time, had his normal morning run with Steve and ten Secret Service agents with a Chevy Suburban in front and behind.

Danny and Steve got back to the house, got showered (together to save water), got dressed in casual clothes as neither of them were leaving the house or had any meetings today, and went down to eat breakfast with Emma and John before they left for school with their security details.

Danny felt sorry for his children that they had to be followed by a security detail as did him and Steve - it meant they couldn’t have childhood freedom that he and Steve had been fortunate to have.

Before Danny could start his third waffle, six Secret Service agents burst into the dining room and grabbed Danny and Steve before they could ask what was happening.

They were piled into the motorcade and were heading out of the Naval Observatory grounds. He could only imagine the looks of shock and confusion as the children were left behind in the dining room. The motorcade thundered down the streets of Washington, twice the speed it normally does; the roads clearer than usual.

There was a briefing pack on the seat facing Danny.

He picked it up and read it with disbelief. He dropped the brief onto his lap, with Steve asking what was wrong. Receiving no reply from Danny, Steve picked up the briefing pack and also read it with disbelief.

"The President was killed when Air Force One was shot down and crashed into the Mediterranean Sea en route to Israel," Steve had to read out loud to believe it, "That means...under the 25th Amendment..." Steve started trying to sound smart.

"I am the President of the United States," Danny said, finishing Steve’s sentence.

So much for the quiet day at home.

***

The motorcade rolled up to the White House, where Danny and Steve were met with reporters and the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. They were all moved into the Press Room where the reporters were seated and Danny, Steve, and the Chief Justice stood at the podium

"Mr Chief Justice," Danny said, extending his hand towards the Chief Justice, "Couldn't we have done this at the Naval Observatory?"

"Thought it would be more suitable for you to get to the Oval right away."

The, what could be said ‘new’, Chief of Staff, Jamie Hunt, walked over, "Mr Vice-President, we've gathered the signatures of the remaining cabinet to invoke the 25th amendment."

"Okay... wait a minute, what do you mean the remaining cabinet?!" Danny asked in desperation.

“I’ll brief you later, sir,” the Chief of Staff replied, Danny giving him a beyond puzzled look.

The Chief Justice stood opposite from Danny, and Steve standing in between them, holding the Bible for Danny to place his hand on. The cameras started broadcasting.

Danny repeated the oath: "I Daniel McGarrett-Williams do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States. So help me God.”

The room erupted into applause, but yet mourning for the death of former President King. 

Danny entered the Oval Office with Steve beside him. Danny stood staring at the desk.

"Are you going to stare at your desk all day, Mr President?"

"No, I just can't believe it," Danny said, slowly making his way towards chair and desk. He slowly sat down in the chair and got himself comfy.

Steve stood smiling from where he stood, next to the couch.

He lost the smile and stood to attention, and saluting, "Mr President."

Steve never forgot his military training, despite retiring from the Navy three years ago, after a ten-month long operation whilst Danny was Governor. 

“Oh, stop it. You don't have to do that." Danny said smiling.

"You want me to do this instead?" Steve didn't wait for an answer before starting to hum 'Hail to the Chief'.

"Okay stop it before I have to come over there and tackle you to the ground."

"You could always tackle me to somewhere else."

“You are so inappropriate, you neanderthal. We’re stood in the most important room on the planet and you’re making sexual innuendos." 

Before Steve could respond, there was a buzz on the intercom.

"Yes?" Danny said, pushing the button.

"The National Security Council is waiting for you in the Situation Room."

"Right, thank you."

Danny started making his way towards the door.

"Steve, can you get the Secret Service to bring the children from school to here. I want to tell them myself. Why don’t you use the private study next door?"

Danny walked back to his husband to give him a long kiss on the lips, "I love you, Mr First Gentleman. Could you also get me a suit from the house? I think I should wear a black tie today, out of respect, even if he did want me to resign yesterday."

"Yes, I’ll get you a suit and tie, and, by the way, I love you too, Mr President," Steve replied, watching Danny walk out of the Oval Office, his eyes lingering on Danny's ass for more than a moment - but, hey, he'd never stared at a President's ass before, although one his old teammates had stared at George W. Bush’s. 

***

"Mr President," The Secretary of Defense said, and stood up which make the others copy him.

Boy, was Danny was getting sick of being called 'Mr President'.

“Mr Secretary, tell me you have something to provide faith in the American people that their government is not falling apart at the seams,” Danny asked, feeling out of place in navy jeans, a black tee, and brown boots, whilst the others were in suits.

“Currently, all we know is that the plane was shot down by four surface-to-air missiles. The flares on Air Force One didn’t deploy because the radar didn’t pick anything up until it was too late. We’re still trying to determine who was responsible.”

“Who was on the plane?”

“The President, the Speaker of the House, Secretaries of Treasury, Transportation, Homeland Security, Energy, Labor, and Commerce. They’d been leaving the G20 in Rome and were en route to Tel Aviv for trade and security talks.”

“Mr President,” the Chief of Staff started, “I mentioned to you earlier that I’d brief you on the cabinet, well, as the National Security Advisor just told you, they’re dead.”

“I guessed that. Five Ws now to summarise,” Danny demanded. Everyone looked at him confused, “Who, what, where, when, why,” Danny added, clearing up any confusion.

“The what is that they’re dead. The who is that we don’t know, the where is in the middle of the Mediterranean, the when is between last night and the early hours of this morning - the security details had no opportunity to respond, and the why, we don’t know either,” the National Security Advisor responded.

“We’re still trying to determine who shot down Air Force One. NSA picked up minimal chatter in the days before, but heard chatter the hours after that they believe to be from the Taliban.”

“The Taliban? I thought they were basically finished nowadays,” Danny pondered.

“Well, we thought so too, sir, but apparently they were keeping themselves hidden,” the Defense Secretary replied.

He received a national security briefing and the 'gold codes' with the password to the football.

Deborah stopped him on his way back inform him of the foreign dignitaries who had phoned to express their condolence, including the British Prime Minister; the German Chancellor; the Russian President; the Australian Prime Minister; and, the Canadian Prime Minister (to name a few), “Mr President, your husband dropped this suit off for you, and the cameras are set up.”


	3. Chapter 3

FRIDAY 15TH SEPTEMBER 2023 (CONTINUED)  
WASHINGTON DC

Danny walked into the Oval to be met with Susan Grant, the Press Secretary, Andy Rice, the Director of Communications, and Clare Pope, the Deputy Chief of Staff, having changed into the black pinstripe suit, white shirt, and black tie, moments earlier in the bathroom across the hall.

“Mr President,” Susan started, “we’ll be live on all networks in fifteen minutes, interrupting usual shows.”

“Here’s the statement, sir. A short but concise, with the least sensitive amount of information as possible,” Andy said, handing him a piece of paper, “you’ll be reading off of the Teleprompter.”

Danny nodded, reading the statement. After a few moments, Danny looked up and said, “This is good. Not too much information, not too little, especially as we don’t know everything yet.”

After ten minutes of general chit chat, Danny took his seat behind the resolute desk.

“Mr President, we're live in two minutes,” one of the camera crew said. 

“Okay, thank you,” Danny replied, seeing Steve slip into the room, who gave him a reassuring smile.

“Mr President, we’re live in 3...2...1,” the director said, mouthing ‘1’.

“Good morning, my fellow Americans,” Danny spoke, as he read off of the screen in front of him, “I am unfortunately able to confirm to the world the news that many of you already know; that President King was assassinated early this morning. President King, Speaker Burton, and half of the cabinet were leaving the G20 Summit in Rome, and were travelling to Tel Aviv for trade talks with the Israeli government when Air Force One was struck by two surface-to-air missiles; they ultimately crashed in the Mediterranean Sea. The wreckage has been recovered and all of those on board were confirmed deceased shortly afterwards. Shortly after, the 25th Amendment was invoked by the remaining cabinet and their successors, and I took the oath of office for the presidency, to ensure well-functioning continuity of our government. America has known surprise attacks before, but never one of this magnitude; it is my hope, that like after previous attacks, America should unite as one, irrespective of ideology and find a way to lead America through the darkness she is currently experiencing. We can unite now not because of power and influence, but because of what America is: one nation under God, indivisible, with justice and liberty for all. Thank you, God bless you, and may God bless the United States of America.”

As soon as the address was over, Steve was tapped the shoulder by Deborah and slipped out of the room.

“That was great, Mr President, thank you,” the director said.

Danny just nodded in reply. He stood up from the desk and moved towards the door to find Steve.

Stepping into the outer office, Danny approached Deborah’s new desk, “Deborah, where did you send my husband?” Danny asked, smiling down at Deborah.

Deborah smiled back at him, “He went back to your study. His sister called from Los Angeles, I thought he might want to speak to her considering the new circumstances.”

***

Steve was still on the phone with someone when Danny got back to the study. Steve went to move out of his seat, but before he had time to fully move, Danny had made a motion for him to stay where he was.

Steve mouthed "Mary" to Danny before telling her that Danny had just walked in the room. He handed the phone to him.

"Congratulations, Mr President,” was the first thing Danny heard out of Mary's mouth.

"You do not have to call me that."

"I know I don't, but I never called anyone 'Mr President'".

"I'll let you off this time then."

"Hey, I was planning a trip next weekend to the Naval Observatory to see you all, but I'll have to see if I'm free in my calendar to come to the White House."

"Well, maybe you can go to the Naval Observatory because I was going to ask you to be my VP."

"Really?!" Mary asked, unable to contain her excitement

“Hm, no," Danny replied, blankly.

"You, Daniel McGarrett-Williams, have problems. You get a girl's hopes up, then you shoot them down."

"I know I have problems, an example being your brother," Danny said laughing at Steve's aneurysm face, "Yeah Mary, he's pulling the aneurysm face."

"Give me the phone now, or I'll put you on your ass."

"Unless you want the Secret Service on you, you won’t,” Danny said as he heard Mary laughing down the phone.

Mary's laughing continued until he heard her shout, "Dare you to get him done for assault Danny!"

"Some days, I wish I would, so don't tempt me!"

Danny handed the phone back to Steve, "Get out of my chair, Steven."

Steve put the phone down after saying goodbye to Mary, stood up immediately walking around the other side of the desk, grinding up against Danny. Who abruptly turned around and opened the door between the now-empty Oval and the study.

"Why do you have to be so immature all the time? You know when I was Governor you were a pain in my ass with your explosions and gunfire, but now I’m President, you’ve progressed to a whole new level of annoying."

"What did I do?" Steve asked, trying to sound ever so innocent, following Danny from one room to another.

"You know what you did!" Danny pressed the intercom button on the resolute desk.

"Who's waiting?" Steve asked, like an annoying 10-year-old girl.

“A surprise; Deborah, can you bring her in please?"

The door to Oval Office from the reception area opened, and in walked Deborah, but then walked in was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far! And yes...yes I did leave it on a cliffhanger so please don't hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the last two chapters

FRIDAY 15TH SEPTEMBER 2023 - CONTINUED  
WASHINGTON DC

"Hey, Dann-- Mr President." Came the ever so familiar voice

"Hey MONKEY!" Danny knew she hated that nickname at the dear age of nearly twenty-two.

"You know I hate that name Danno!" Grace stated, standing five feet away from Danny.

"Well don't call me Mr President then!" Danny answered back.

Grace decided to ignore him, "Hey, Dad." She said turning to Steve.

"Is that all get, 'Hey, Dad'?! Not Mr First Gentleman?"

Before Grace had the chance to answer, Danny jumped in, "Steven...don't flatter yourself."

"Shut up, Jersey," Steve retort

"Take your own advice, SuperSEAL."

Grace stood next to Danny, chuckling to her self, "Just like the good old days...'The Steve and Danno Show'!"

Danny and Steve smirked at her and then to one another. The three of them sat down on the couches in the middle of the Oval Office.

"So Gracie, why the surprise visit?" Danny asked; knowing his daughter, she hadn't come all the way from New York for no reason, "I know you didn't come all this way for 'The Danno and Steve Show'."

"It's 'The Steve and Danno Show', not the other way around," Steve corrected. 

"Hey! It goes in the order I say it goes in - haven't you learnt this already?" Danny mocked, teasing his husband. 

"I'm glad you asked. Well...um...well..." Grace couldn't figure out how to say it.

"Please don't tell me you’re getting married," Danny said laughing.

"No...wait here." She replied, and walking out to the Oval Office door, and talking to someone to come inside. One of the staff brought in a tray of coffee as Grace stepped outside.

As she was about to walk in, the Chief of Staff walked in.

"Mr President, there's been increased activity along--"

"Woah, woah, woah; back it up. I am in the middle of something important so knock first. In response to whatever your inquiry may be, please leave the file on my desk and come back in half an hour." Danny interjected.

"Of course, Mr President, I'm sorry, I should have knocked." The Chief of Staff placed the file on the desk and quickly left.

He should have known better than to provoke the Jersey Thunder.

Danny picked up a cup of coffee and took a big gulp of it, as a Grace walked back in.

"Danno, Dad. I'd like to introduce Sam White, my boyfriend." She said, walking back into the room, with hesitation, and Sam following behind.

Danny choked on his coffee and proceeded to have a coughing fit.

“You okay, Danny?” Steve asked, slapping Danny on the back.

“Do I look okay, Steven? I just found out my baby girl has a boyfriend and I’m choking on one of my favourite beverages!” 

“‘Beverages’, really?” Steve asked in a mocking tone.

“It’s a word, Steven. You know, another name for a drink.”

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny’s sarcasm. He stood up and made the first move, "Hi I'm Steve, Grace's dad," He shook Sam's hand.

"And I'm Danny, Grace's other dad, and the Vice-President — sorry, the President of the United States. Haven’t had time to adjust to the new title."

"Danno!" Grace said, towards the end part.

"What? Just reminding him."

"Nice to meet you Mr McGarrett-Williams, Mr President," Sam said extending his hand, shaking both Danny's and Steve's.

"Please, call me Steve," Steve replied

"Oh and you can call me Mr President," Danny said, earning a glare from Grace, "Okay I'm joking, you can call me Danny."

Danny, Steve, Grace, and Sam had left the Oval Office and went to the residence for lunch and to help to organise their rooms after the King family had resided at the White House. Danny felt sorry for Shirley King, President King’s widow; she’d just lost her husband and was turfed out of her home to make way for another family (although she did have a wide range of properties to choose to reside in from the King estate). However, Danny had wanted to get to know Sam properly. After lunch, Danny left to go back to the Oval.

"Mr President, Mr White is here for your four-thirty," Deborah said over the intercom.

"Send him in please Deborah."

Deborah led Sam into the office and closed the door behind her when he left.

"Hey, Sam!" Danny was trying to sound enthusiastic, despite his disapproval of his daughter having a boyfriend. In his opinion, she shouldn’t be having a boyfriend until she was thirty-five years old (and he planned to have the same principle with Emma).

"Hey, Mr Pres-- Danny."

"You know why you're here?"

"No, I have no idea, sir."

"Well, I wanted to get to know you and to remind you of two things. Those two things are: one: that she still is only twenty-four; and two: the 82nd Airborne works for me," Danny and Sam both sat on the couch laughing, "in all seriousness though, you will get your pictures taken, and many people may not be fond of the President's daughter dating a Harvard Law graduate who was raised in the Hamptons and went to the best boarding schools on the East Coast, but I guess you already know what to do with the hate mail."

"Yes, sir. If you don't mind me asking, how did you know I was a Georgetown Law graduate and about my family?"

Danny picked a file up off his desk, "I have your FBI file."

"You have my FBI file?! I have an FBI file?!" Sam was turning hysterical about the fact he had an FBI file.

"You wanna read it?" Danny asked, handing the manila folder to Sam and holding it in the air. Sam took it.

"Thank you, Mr President."

***

Later that day, Danny walked back to the Situation Room, with the Chief of Staff in tow. All those sat around the table stood as Danny walked in.

“Russian separatists and the Taliban were responsible, sir. The Taliban had the missiles, the Russians had the money and wanted to cause a diplomatic incident.”

“Well, they did that. Do we know the identity of the Russian separatists?” Danny asked, looking from the file in front of him to the National Security Advisor.

“The separatists are led by Anatoly Mishnev. Five years ago we wouldn’t have cared who they were, today, they’re one of the biggest threats to world peace and Russian democracy.”

“Okay, back-channel to the Russian government. Tell, don’t ask, them to hand over the separatists within 48 hours. If they don’t, we’ll call a meeting of the UN Security Council, implement sanctions, and gain approval to have a US-led UN task force march into Russia and arrest them.” Danny said in one fell swoop.

“We don’t need to do that, sir. Russia has already contacted us to say they’ll happily hand over the separatists. They think it will go in their favour on the world stage.” The Secretary of State responded.

“Okay, make it happen. I want them on trial in America by the end of October - and I want the Attorney General to prosecute, hell I’d do it myself if I was a registered lawyer. 

“Uh, Mr President,” the White House Counsel interrupted, “We may have to refer to the International Criminal Court, as the offence did not occur on American soil, nor are the perpetrators of the act Americans. I’m still talking it through with constitutional and criminal attorneys, so I’ll keep you up to date.”

“Okay, thanks Will. As for the Taliban,” Danny paused, pondering on his already final decision, “Admiral, I want you to instruct the Fifth Fleet to bomb the hell out of the Taliban. Every piece of intel we have on their whereabouts is now a bombing target,” Danny sighed and walked out of the Situation Room, muttering to himself, "Why is this my life?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a new day - this day has gone on long enough!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three chapters worth of one day, here's a brand-new day set a weeks later.

MONDAY 30TH OCTOBER 2023

Danny had been invited to address Congress on the ongoing crisis and to reassure the American people - a sort of impromptu State of the Union.

Danny stood outside the House chamber, waiting for his arrival to be announced. He was nervous as hell. He stood alone, in front of the House and Senate leadership teams. Steve and the kids had left ten minutes earlier to take their seats in the gallery. Danny felt as if his knees were to give way any minute.

“MR SPEAKER! THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!” the Sergeant-at-arms shouted, signalling for Danny to walk in.

The doors to the chamber flew open, and Danny’s legs started moving before his brain started working. He made his way down the aisle, shaking hands with countless members of both the House and Senate on both sides of the aisle. 

Eventually, he made his arrival at the Speaker’s rostrum, shaking hands with his new Vice-President, and the new-ish Speaker of the House.

He took his place at the podium, gazing out at the applauding and cheering members of Congress. His eyes landed on Steve and his children on the balcony, who was throwing Danny a 5,000-watt smile, and Danny returning Steve’s smile with his own.

As the applause died down and people took their seats, Danny started to speak.

“Mr Speaker, Madam Vice-President, members of Congress, my fellow Americans,” Danny paused, “I come here tonight to reassure your faith in my administration. The last few months have been some of the toughest since the days succeeding 9/11, or the days after the Second World War. Nevertheless, since September, America has shown the world that whatever battles or troubles she faces, she will not crumble in defeat, rather that she will come back united and stronger than before.”

Danny took a moment, as the whole room erupted into applause and cheers. He beamed as chants of “USA” were espoused by members of both parties, in a sign of solidarity and unity.

Danny continued his speech as the sounds died down once again, “Not only has our nation seen unity and solidarity in every state, city, town, and community, our nation has seen its justice system and armed forces prevail in a way they have never prevailed before.”

Applause and cheers filled the room.

“Our justice system has trialled and jailed the Russian separatists who murdered our 46th President, and numerous cabinet members, and a Speaker of the House, for thirty years, at the end of which, they will face the death penalty for the heinous and atrocious crimes committed against the United States, it’s flag, and it’s democracy,” Danny had never said something so patriotic before - his speechwriters needed a pay rise.

Once again, applause and cheers filled the room, from both sides of the room, including standing ovations from members who opposed the death penalty.

“Additionally, our strong military has carried out precise raids and swift operations that have effectively destroyed the Taliban and scared other terrorist organisations into silence.”

Danny tried his best not to sigh as cheers, applause, and standing ovations filled the room. Once the excitement wound down again, Danny progressed to talk about the state of the economy and how it has recovered, and other menial topics that people were not focused on tonight. People were focused on unity and how the President had brought the country together in the time of crisis. 

“Before I conclude, as I’m sure many of you are sick of hearing my voice,” that provoked laughter from the audience - Danny feigned fake shock and offence, “I’d like to thank some people for their support these last few months. I’d like to thank my cabinet, national security team, and my White House team who helped guide me through these last few months, trying to keep my blood pressure as low as possible,” Cheers and applause again, “I’d like to thank all members of both houses of Congress, for their continuous support of my administration.” 

Cheers and applause filled the room for the second time in two minutes.

“I’d like to thank former President King for his dedication and service to this great nation,” cheers, applause, and a long standing ovation in tribute to the late President, “I’d like to thank my family, especially my husband, Steve,” Danny caught the glares of some anti-gay members but ignored them as they were lowly congressmen who would never get anywhere, whilst he was President, “for his kind and loving nature, but for also not divorcing me when I get into one of my moods, or when I disappear in the middle of the night with no explanation,” laughter filled the room, along with a standing ovation, and applause for Steve, who was trying not to look embarrassed with over 1,000 pairs of eyes trained on him, half from the floor below, the rest from the balcony, “in all honesty,” Danny continued, “I wouldn’t be here without him, but I think he may have enjoyed the peace and quiet my absences have provided,” laughter erupted once more.

Danny took a moment to pause and joined the applause for Steve, who looked down at Danny with so much love in his eyes, it made Danny weak at the knees. They’d been married for ten years and Danny couldn’t still get over how much love he felt for Steve, nor how much Steve loved someone as irritating as him. 

Danny prepared to close his speech, “My final thanks is the most important, and it’s to the most important people I know: the people of these United States - who have shown unity and positivity in my administration these last few months, who have shown a new meaning to ‘We the people’, and for that, I will be eternally grateful. Good night, God bless you all, and God bless the United States of America.”

The applause and standing ovation Danny received at the end last for at least ten minutes, which he filled with waving at various members of Congress, shaking the hands of the Vice-President, the Speaker, and others as he departed the podium and made his way back down the aisle to the door. As he neared the door, his White House staff surrounded him. 

“Mr President, the networks are already calling it the speech of the century,” his Press Secretary informed him.

"Well, the century isn't over yet, Susan, so we'll reserve judgment."

Others spoke, while Danny stood and nodded, not listening to what any of them was saying. He looks up and locked eyes with Steve who, through their telepathic communication, had the Secret Service clearing the closest bathroom. Steve nodded at Danny a few moments later to signal the bathroom was empty.

“Stop. I need to go to the bathroom,” Danny declared, stopping his staff from talking. He made his way over to Steve where agents led them to the nearest bathroom.

Danny entered the bathroom, whilst Steve asked the agent to guard the door and not let anyone in. He turned around to find Danny splashing cold water on his face. 

Steve took the initiative to wrap his arms around Danny’s waist plastering himself against Danny’s back, and nuzzling his nose into the crook of Danny’s neck, “Four score and seven years ago has nothing on you, Danno.”

“Whilst I delectate in your compliments, babe, I didn’t do anything as great as freeing the slaves.”

“No, but like Abraham Lincoln, you united the country after a time of hardship,” Steve retorted, “and ‘delectate’?”

“It's a good word and I’m not taking it back,” Danny twisted himself to face Steve, taking the opportunity to place his lips on Steve’s, in a long kiss full of love and dedication to one another, their hands on each other’s hips.

“You okay?” Steve asked when they pulled apart.

“I am now, why?”

“I saw the glares from those congressmen you hate when you mentioned me,” Steve had grown to hate those congressmen as well.

“Yeah, I may hate them, but I don’t let them bother me. They’re lowly congressmen who won’t get anywhere, whilst I’m the President of the United States so they can bite me,” moving his hands from Steve’s hips to Steve's shoulders.

“If anyone’s biting you, it’s gonna be me,” Steve stated, planting his teeth on Danny’s clothed shoulder. 

“As long as it’s somewhere that can be hidden,” Danny replied, smirking as he planted kisses on Steve’s jawline, moving his hands from Steve’s shoulders, down his body, and to Steve’s ass, grabbing at it forcefully, make Steve grind up against Danny, “I know I could sink my teeth into something,” Danny whispered huskily in Steve’s ear making the hair on the back of Steve’s neck stand up.

“Hmm, anything you want, Danno, because that speech really turned me on,” Steve replied, nuzzling Danny’s ear with his nose. Steve guessed earlier in the day that Danny might have been fuelled with adrenaline after the speech. 

Danny and Steve took a few minutes to calm themselves down before exiting the bathroom. The last thing they needed was all of the news channels showing their flushed faces as they exited the bathroom.

Before they exited the bathroom, Steve grabbed Danny by the arm to hold him in place, “You were really great tonight, Danno.”

“Thanks, babe,” Danny replied, covering Steve’s hand on his arm with his own. 

They exited the bathroom and were met by senior staff talking to them, recording cameras in their faces, and other cameras flashing. Danny really hoped their faces weren’t still flushed, because if they were, the front pages in the morning wouldn’t be about the address, it would be about what they got up to afterwards. 

After walking down what seemed like numerous corridors, and shaking what felt like a million hands, they found themselves in the back of the presidential limousine, and thundering down Pennsylvania Avenue back to the White House. 

Upon arrival back at the White House, Danny found himself being dragged away by different aides and senior staff, being separated from Steve in the process. Before he knew it, he was standing in the middle of the Oval Office, blocking out the sounds of various staffers.

He’d had enough for tonight, “Time out!” he would deny it but he raised his voice a little bit, “I’m tired, I know you’re all tired, I can see it in your faces, and I imagine your families would rather see you at home, rather than have me keep you here, so go home, get a good night sleep, and come back refreshed tomorrow,” he looked around the room, but no one made an effort to move, “that’s an order,” he finished using his detective voice from his Five-0 days. 

The room echoes with repeats of, “Yes, sir”, with everyone standing up and walking out various different doors until Danny found himself empty in the room. Not wanting to take any reports back with him to the residence, he stood up straight after leaning against the desk and moved towards the door leading to the West Colonnade which took him past the Rose Garden to the residence building.

A knock on the main office door paused his movements, and he sighed and looked to see who was at the door as it opened: it was Emma. Now he felt guilty for sighing. 

“Hey, Em, what’s up?” Danny asked.

“Dad sent me to come and find you to bring you back home safely before you had your staff restrained by the Secret Service,” Emma replied, reaching to wrap her arms around Danny in a tight embrace.

“I’d have thought he’d come himself,” Danny chuckled as he hugged Emma back.

“He was going to, but I volunteered to because I didn’t want him going Super SEAL on anyone,” Emma replied, smiling as she spoke.

“Yeah, thinking about it, it’s probably safer that you came to rescue me. Come on, let’s get outta here,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they exited onto the West Colonnade and made their way to the residence.

“You really were great tonight, Danno,” Emma mentioned as they walked side by side.

“Thank you, Emma,” he replied, kissing her on the cheek as an extra sign of thanks. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, Danny was met with the not too loud cheers of his family: Steve, John, Grace, and Sam. Danny beamed in return. 

Later that night, despite promising Steve an eventful night, the moment his head touched the pillow, he was out for the count. Steve could only smile down at his sleeping husband, and taking him out of his suit - leaving him in his undershirt and boxers. Steve then climbed into bed and curling his body behind Danny, becoming the big spoon, despite preferring to be the little spoon. He threw an arm around Danny’s waist and, before he had realised it, had joined Danny in a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarise this except from saying: IT'S CHRISTMAS!
> 
> (P.S. Sorry I didn't update yesterday)

MONDAY 25TH DECEMBER 2023  
HONOLULU, HAWAII

After an eventful few months, Danny was still enjoying the honeymoon period of his presidency. Mishnev and the separatists had landed in America at the start of October, being met by Danny and the Attorney General on the runway. The trials were very straightforward. All separatists had been handed the death penalty with thirty years in prison. The Taliban had been wiped out by the Fifth Fleet, with the leadership being wiped out in the fourth bombing raid. Danny’s approval rating was consistently high, ending the year with 89% approval, higher than Steve’s 86%; a rare occurrence for the President’s rating to be higher than their spouse. 

Danny and Steve decided to spend Christmas at their home in Hawaii with their ohana. In attendance, aside from Danny and Steve, was John and Emma, Grace and Sam, Doris, Rachel, Stan, and Charlie, Lou (now in a less active job as Hawai'i Chief of Police), and his family, Tani (now Governor of Hawaii) and her husband, Junior, Kono and Adam, and Chin (now Head of Five-0) and Malia.

Danny, sitting next to Lou for lunch, leaned in closer to him and asked, smiling, “Hey Lou, do you fancy being my new Secretary of Homeland Security?” 

Lou threw him a ‘oh-hell-no’ look, “Let me tell you something, Williams,” Lou still preferred to use Danny’s own surname, “when you get older, you want a job with less stress; now I see you didn’t get that memo, becoming Vice-President and then President, but I did, so there is no way in hell I’m moving to D.C. to take one of the most stressful jobs in America.”

“Well it was worth a shot, at least I didn’t appoint Steve as Secretary of Defense,” Danny said, laughing, the others around the table joining his laughter, except Steve who looked offended.

“Excuse me, Mr President,” Steve started in his most passive-aggressive tone, “I would have made a great Defense Secretary.”

“No, Mr First Gentleman,” Danny replied in an equally passive-aggressive tone, “our military would be malnourished because you’d make them survive on MREs, and put them through SEAL training, even if they weren’t in the Navy. Actually, you’d get rid of the other branches and just have the Navy,” ranting-Danny was starting to emerge from his shell.

“Well, the Navy is the best, Danno. They have men, ships, and planes. We wouldn’t need any other branch,” Steve replied, smiling, knowing just how to aggravate Danny.

“That’s not the point, Steve. We have the different branches so there’s not too much concentrated power in one department under one person,” Danny retorted, karate-chopping his hand for emphasis.

“But, think about it, Danno, how much better would it be if there was only one branch. No overlapping responsibilities, no micro-management.”

“No, Steven! It wouldn’t. There’s a reason we only ever let you run Five-0, and this is it! Your management skills are nil, zilch, nada, non-existent. Actually, you never ran Five-0, it was always my job, to run it, and run you!”

“Oh come on, Danno, we all know I ran Five-0.”

“No, Steven, I always did the paperwork, thus I ran it because I actually knew what was happening. Even as Governor, I knew more about Five-0 than what you did, and I was three blocks away!”

“Now that’s just ridiculous, Danno,” Steve could see how much he was annoying Danny.

“You know what,” Danny said turning to Chin, “will you please take him back onto Five-0. I can’t cope. They say being president is a full-time job, yeah, well so is looking after a retired lieutenant commander SEAL, and I only have the mental and physical capacity for one full-time job.”

Steve grinned stupidly at Danny.

“What are you even smiling for, you massive goof. I can’t cope, I’m going to have a mental breakdown and it’s not because of Congress. I’m going to wash the dishes, during which I may or may not also drown my head in the sink,” Danny got up and walk into the kitchen, his arms full of plates. 

The whole table was in stitches. 

“I don’t know how he hasn’t divorced you by now,” Lou said, through tears of laughter at Steve.

“Oh, I’m sure I know how,” Steve replied getting up and following Danny before anyone around the table could get what he meant. 

“Uh jeez, Steve, remember the concepts of over-sharing and boundaries we discussed? That would have been a perfect opportunity to employ it!” Tani shouted as Steve left the room.

“Hey, Danno,” Steve said closing the gap, sliding up beside Danny as he washed the dishes.

“Yes Mr-one-branch-of-the-military, what can I do for you?” Danny replied not even looking up.

“I’d like my Christmas present now,” Steve replied, reaching around Danny’s front and dipping his hand into the front of Danny’s trousers.

“Steven! We have a house full of guests. Behave yourself.”

“You know, I think being president has turned you into a prude. You weren’t as prudish when you were the Veep,” Steve replied, trying to hide his smirk, walking away from Danny to stand in the corner by the fridge.

“Oh yeah?” Danny asked, and without hesitating, threw the soaking wet dishcloth at Steve, who hadn’t reacted, hitting Steve in the centre of the face.

Steve pulled a disgruntled face, “Okay maybe not that much of prude. You know,” Steve started again, “it would be awful if someone’s loving husband were to put this down his back...”

Before Danny could react, Steve had pulled the back of Danny’s shirt collar away from his neck and stuffed the wet dishcloth down Danny’s shirt.

“Uhhhh, arrghhhhh,” was all that came out of Danny’s mouth.

At the sight of Danny pulling the dishcloth out of the bottom of his shirt, Steve bolted out of the room and into the dining room.

“STEVEN MCGARRETT-WILLIAMS, I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!”

After the post-lunch clean-up, Rachel pulled Danny aside.

"Danny, can I talk to you about Charlie?"

"Yeah sure, Rach. What's up?

"I want to change our custody agreement over Charlie."

"Ah jeez, Rach. I don't have time for this...again; I have a country to run, in case you --"

"Actually," Rachel started, interrupting Danny, "I was going to say I want Charlie to live with you and Steve in the White House."

Danny just looked at her dumbfounded, “Who are you, and what have you done with my ex-wife?"

"There's no need for sarcasm, Daniel; I'm serious."

"Okay," Danny said apprehensively, "but why?"

"Well, Stan and I are getting a divorce - it's been a long time coming."

"Okay...but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Very observant, detective," Rachel replied, "It'd help your image, and I know how much you want all your children, except Grace as she's in university, to live under the same roof."

Danny looked beyond confused; his only response was to look across the room at Charlie who was deep in conversation with Steve - the image of both of them making Danny's heart melt.

"Danny?" Rachel asked, noting Danny's sudden escape from concentration.

"Yeah...sorry, um, what about you?"

"I'm moving into a condo in Washington, so I'll be right down the road."

"Okay, um. I need a minute," Danny said, walking off towards the beach at the bottom of the garden.

After Rachel had re-joined the group in the living room, it was some twenty minutes until Steve noticed the absence of Danny in the room.

"Hey, Rach, did you see where Danny went?" Steve asked, approaching Rachel.

"Yes, he went down to the beach at the end of the garden."

"Oh...did he say why?

“I can guess why, but you should go and speak to him."

Steve gave her a questioning look, didn't hesitate in walking out of the door and down to the beach.

Danny felt someone approach but didn't have to look up to know it was Steve.

“Hey, Super SEAL.”

“Shouldn’t it be Super First Gentleman now?” Steve questioned back, sitting himself down next to Danny on the edge one the grass, placing his feet in the sand.

“No, you’ll always be my Super SEAL."

“And you’ll always be my by-the-book detective,” he countered, grabbing Danny’s hand, threading their fingers together, and planting a kiss on it, "what you doing down here by yourself?"

"I'm trying to decide what to do with all the spare stuff in the spare room in the residence."

"I thought we agreed to designate that as the junk room; every house has one, Danno."

"Yeah, I know, but we can't afford the luxury of having a junk room with three children living with us."

"Now, I know you've had a tough time lately, but I was hoping you hadn't forgotten how to count; two children live with us: one, John, and two, Emma, because Gracie is at Georgetown," Steve replied sarcastically, holding up two fingers for emphasis.

"Yeah, but not if Charlie comes to live with us."

"Charlie lives here in Hawaii. I know you want him with --- "

Danny held his hand up to stop Steve from talking, "I'm gonna have to stop you right there, babe."

Steve gave him the “why are you interrupting me?” look.

"Because, my dearest," Danny replied, with an over-dramatic tone, "the not-so-evil ladyship that is my ex-wife wants to make amendments to the custody agreement...so that Charlie gets to live with us..."

"Really?" Steve asked incredulously, wearing a massive smile.

"Yeah, she'll be living down the road so we'll still be under her watchful eye - but we get to Charlie live with us."

"Oh, Danny," Steve said, pulling Danny into his lap and rolling them around on the ground.

"Steven, come on, put me down," Danny exclaimed, with Steve releasing him and putting him back where he was sat, "This is why I can't wear smart clothes around you, you animal - because you have a tendency to roll me around on the ground like you're some neanderthal."

"I'm sorry, Danny, but,” Steve paused in this current trail of thought, "wait, are Rachel and Stan moving to Washington then?"

"No, Rachel is. They're getting divorced."

"Oh," was all Steve said, a pensive look covering his face as he stared out to the ocean.

Danny taking note of Steve's short reply, turned his face to look at him and noticed the worried look that Steve was no displaying.

“Hey, stop with the aneurysm face," Danny said, threading his fingers between Steve's, "you have nothing to worry about. Rachel and I are done. You’re mine, I’m yours; I love you and only you, ergo...well, you're stuck with me, forever," Danny emphasised such truth by placing a quick, chaste kiss to Steve's lips.

“God help me,” Steve joked.

“You joke, but you’d be lost without me."

Steve responded by placing a kiss to Danny's hair and resting his head atop Danny's, both of them looking out to the ocean.

“Ergo? Still?”

“You love it.” Danny replied.

Steve couldn’t deny that, "Maybe, but I love you more." 


	7. Chapter 7

JANUARY 19TH 2024  
WASHINGTON DC

“Steve, we need to talk,” Danny asked his husband whilst getting ready for bed. 

Steve knew it wouldn’t be about a thing he’d feared for so long (divorce), “Sure Danno, what’s up?”

Danny looked straight-faced at Steve, “I want a divorce.”

Okay, he was wrong. Steve stared at Danny with daggers in his eyes, “You what?!”

Danny broke into a laughter, “Okay, I’m joking. It’s something less serious.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t do that,” Steve replied, smiling at his husband, “so what’s up?”

“Susan was asked today whether I had plans to run for re-election, or election, well whatever you want to call it.”

“What did she say?”

“I don’t know. She never told me the reply because I went into a meeting.”

Steve pulled out the iPad in the bedside table and went on the C-SPAN website to find the recording from today’s press briefing. He found it in pressed play.

“Susan, does the President have any plans to run for re-election?” Mike from Politico asked

“I’ll have to take that one to the President and get you an answer. Adrian, your question.”

“Sorry, Adrian, follow up question. So the President doesn’t have any plans for re-election?” Mike interrupted.

“As I said, I’d take it to the President. He hasn’t shared such information with me, and there are many things he doesn’t share with me like what he had for breakfast this morning. I’ll pass on your question and get back to you.” Susan, the Press Secretary, responded.

Steve ended the clip. “So...” Steve started, unsure of what to say next.

“So...you see my problem. Do I run for the presidency? It’s late in the campaign, with others starting to campaign last summer, but I could still make efforts before the Iowa Caucus and then Super Tuesday.”

“Do you want to?”

“In honesty, Steve. I never wanted it. All I wanted was you and the kids, and I was happy at Five-0. Then I got roped in to run for the governorship of Hawai’i, and you were no help in my protests. Then I was offered a place as the VP nominee, and I never really wanted it, but again you didn’t help my protests.”

Steve could only smirk cheekily at Danny.

“Then I was forced into the presidency, and I didn’t have choice so I couldn’t protest, but I never really wanted it. And you know, I did kinda save America after President King died, not to blow my own trumpet, so I’ve got that going for me.”

“Yeah, and if your head gets any bigger, you won’t be able to get out of the bedroom.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Danny smirked dirtily.

“Well,” Steve started, grabbing Danny by the hand, and pulling him down on to the bed, “I imagine there’s worse things that could happen,” he finished, laying his lips against Danny’s.

“You’re distracting me,” Danny mumbled in between kisses.

Steve pushed Danny off of him, and back to his original standing position, “okay, but?” Steve smirking at Danny’s bumbling attitude at trying to find his words at the shock of being pushed back onto his feet.

Danny gathered himself, and flattening his trousers, “but now that I’m here, I see everything that needs changing. I see people on the streets, I see homeless veterans, I see schools with few resources, I see our infrastructure crumbling, I see jobs leaving America, I see our environment being destroyed, I see us giving money away when there’s so many problems here. I see so many things wrong with America, and I just want to take the hammer and nails and fix it all.”

“You want to run, don’t you?” Steve could tell Danny had been thinking about this all afternoon.

“Of course I want to!” Danny stated, throwing his hands up into the air (in traditional Jersey fashion), and walking to the middle of the bedroom.

“Well you go for it, Danno. I know you can do. You didn’t need to ask me, I’ll go with you all the way. Off a cliff, remember? Besides, as a normal citizen, I don’t have the sway of the White House to raise these mental health reforms in the military and education. Plus, you have infinite resources to keep an eye on my mother.”

Danny could only throw a 1,000 watt smile at his caring husband, before walking over to plant a kiss on his husband’s lips, “Off a cliff,” Danny mumbled in between kisses, eventually laying down on his husband, pushing his way in between Steve’s legs, “You want it?”

Steve smirked against Danny’s lips, “Oh, I always want it.”

The two of them didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and comments are always appreciated! Let me know if you're enjoying the fiction or if there's anything you'd like to see in future chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

JANUARY 20TH 2024  
WASHINGTON DC

Danny and Steve woke up at their usual time, both with few hours of sleep under their belts. They had breakfast with John, Emma, Charlie, and Grace (who had stayed the previous night).

“Grace, I’m glad you stayed last night because I wanted to ask you all something,” Danny glanced down at Steve, sat opposite from Danny as the opposite head of the table place, “Susan was asked yesterday whether or not I’d be running for re-election, and I discussed it last night with Steve, and I wanted to discuss it with you four this morning,” Danny continued looking at his four children, two sat on each side of the table, each two opposite the other two, “Now, I understand if you don’t want me to, and you want to go back to Hawai’i, and have a bit of freedom, but if not——”

Danny was cut off by Grace holding his hand up, “Danno, stop. We all discussed this when you became President last year. If you want to, we are behind you one hundred per cent. If you don’t, we’ll chase you round the building until you do, because you’d probably regret it until the day you died if you don’t run.”

Steve and Danny grinned at what their daughter said. 

“Do you want it?” Charlie asked. 

“Yes,” was all Danny replied. 

“Okay then. That’s settled. Now I’d like to eat this bacon before it goes cold,” John added.

Later on, Danny, followed by Steve, strode into the press briefing room. All reporters standing up.

“Please be seated,” Danny started, “Adrian, I heard you asked about me yesterday.”

“I may have done, Mr President,” Adrian replied smirking.

“You see, they call politicians evasive, when journalists can be just as evasive,” Danny replied grinning, making the press corps laugh, “Come on, hit me with it?”

“Mr President, do you plan to run for re-election?”

“Upon discussion with my husband and children, I have decided that it would be in America’s best interests if I was to run for re-election, so in response to your question, yes I’ll be running for the presidency. And if you were wondering what other things I don’t tell Susan, I had pancakes for breakfast yesterday, and an omelette this morning,” the journalists all laughed. 

“Mr President, are you concerned with the fact that you’re announcing your candidacy two weeks from the Iowa Caucus?” a reporter from WSJ asked.

“I know it’s late in the campaign, but, not to slight my opponents, I don’t see any real issues being faced, and with the experience of being president, then I believe I can make a valiant effort in campaigning up to the Iowa caucuses.”

Danny took a few more questions, some about his re-election plans, some about current issues, many about his family. Danny was thankful of how loving and caring his family were, but he was also thankful because they were political gold.

Steve put a whole new meaning to ‘political spouse’, the press loved him, both sides of the spectrum loved him, both houses loved him, and the people loved him. Steve had an ability to make a silent crowd cheering in a few seconds, and no one knew how. He was a ferocious campaigner, and would go anywhere for or with Danny. Regardless of continually mocking Steve for have minimal to zero people skills, Danny had never been so grateful to have someone like Steve in his life. 

At the end of the news conference, Danny and Steve walked hand in hand back through the West Wing.

“You not going to the office?” Steve asked.

“I have no meetings, nothing urgent, so, a rare occurrence for a Saturday, I’m all yours.”

“Really?” Steve asked with a mischievous tone.

“Stop smiling, Steven, I made arrangements to go out. We’re going to the grilled cheese place across the road for lunch, then when the kids come home from school, we’re flying to Camp David for the weekend.”

Steve stopped walking under the archway outside the Roosevelt Room, laying his forearms on Danny’s shoulder, his hands joining behind Danny’s head, Danny placing his hand on Steve’s hips.

“How’d I get so lucky to have a husband like you?”

“Hmm, I’d say something cheesy like ‘No Steve, I was the lucky one’, but we all know about the crazy antics you used to get up to, so I had to reel you in. I think you weren’t lucky, you just got pushed towards me by the Hawaiian justice system.”

Steve just frowned and planted a kiss on Danny’s lip, “Way to ruin the mood, Daniel.”

The Secret Service and staff were used to these public displays of affection, and Danny’s witty retorts to Steve’s comments.

“What mood? We’re going out for lunch, Steven. We don’t need a mood for that.”

“You’re no fun anymore,” Steve stated in fake mocking, pulling Danny to keep walking with him.

Danny leaned closer into Steve, and whispered, “You definitely weren’t saying that last night,” Danny emphasised by trailing a hand down Steve’s back to cup on of Steve’s butt cheeks, making Steve jerk at the touch - Danny smirking at Steve’s reaction.

All Steve could do was elbow Danny and keep his head down, to prevent anyone from seeing his cheeks go the deepest shade of red, making Danny chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and comments are always appreciated! Let me know if you're enjoying the fiction or if there's anything you'd like to see in future chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's election night 2024! Is Danny going to win? Read on a find out.

Election night 2024

The last twenty one months had been something of a whirlwind for Danny and the McGarrett-Williams family. The path to the party nomination had been a walk in the park. The only other candidates was a relatively new and inexperienced Congressman, an author and professor, and the usual perennial candidate, so kicking their asses had been as easy as buttering bread. But then the general election campaign started and the opposite nominee was panicking the whole campaign; Danny lost count of how many attack ads had been aired, the majority of them made up lies. 

Danny went into a full-blown rage when a TV ad mentioned his children. The press statements from the McGarrett-Williams/Chambers campaign had been a simple quote from former UK Prime Minister, Margaret Thatcher:

“If they attack you personally, it means they have not a single political argument left.”

The children and their personal lives were never mentioned again.

Danny had been pacing the campaign headquarters all evening since dinner, not that he ate much. The nerves were getting to him and everyone, except Steve, who kept as cool as the Arctic. Steve tried to get Danny to stop pacing, but his attempt failed.

“I’m going to watch some TV, or listen to some music, anything that fills my brain to get my mind of the election. Steven, come and wake me when the results are in.”

Danny had gone into the bedroom and fallen asleep - months of campaigning and sleepless nights had eventually caught up with him.

Around 2.30am, Steve moved into the bedroom, sat on the bed next to Danny, and gently shaking him.

“Nhmm, go away. I’m not President anymore,” Danny grumbled trying to wake up more.

“The electorate don’t want what you want” Steve replied, grinning down at sleepy Danny. 

“Hmm?,” he looked at Steve puzzled.

“You won, Mr President-elect,” Steve replied, beaming at Danny.

“I won?” Danny asked, still laid looking up at Steve, trying to decide if he was joking. 

“Yep, you won four more years,” Steve replied, not taking another moment before leaning down and kissing Danny on his lips, and then all over his face, “I knew you could do it.”

“Get off me you Neanderthal,” Danny replied, now more awake, but making no efforts to push Steve off of him. 

“Wisconsin was called a few minutes ago, pushing you over 270,” Steve continued, still kissing Danny all over his face, progressing down to his neck.

A knock at the door stopped Steve, and Deborah opened the door and stuck her head in.

“Senator Stanton is on the phone, do you want to take it in here or out there?”

“Out there,” Danny replied, “I’m not having anyone miss this. Steven, get off me,” Danny continued. 

Danny jumped off the bed, and led Steve to the outer room, everyone surrounding him and the phone. He took a moment before picking up the phone to hear his opponent concede.

Grace took her phone out to record this moment for them to cherish.

Damny picked the phone up, “This is the President,” he paused whilst the call was connected, "Senator,” he paused, listening to the Senator congratulate him on his win, “Well, thank you, it was a tough campaign, but I’m glad to say it’s over. You fought well, and I’d like to congratulate you on the hard work you put in,” he paused again, “thank you, Senator,” he placed the phone back onto the receiver.

Danny looked up to find hundred of eyes staring at him waiting for confimation, “HE CONCEDED!” Danny shouted, not being able to keep his happiness any longer. The room filled with cheers. Danny instantly grabbed for Steve, and hugged him as if his life depended on it.

After a while, Danny progressed to hugging every other person in the room.

“Mr President,” Jamie, the Chief of Staff, started as he approached him, “you need to make your victory speech.”

“Yeah, but first,” Danny hugged Jamie, whom was not one for hugging, but Danny felt he’d let this occurrence go, “I know how much time and effort you put into this campaign, and how much time you spent away from your family,” Danny continued after releasing Jamie, “and for that I’m so grateful, and, once we’re back in office, you can take a few weeks off,” Jamie went to interrupt, “you need a break.” Jamie eventually did what Senator Stanton had done and conceded.

Some time later, Danny, Steve and the kids made their way down to the ballroom, of the Hilton in Washington, where their campaign headquarters were. They met with Vice-President-elect Eleanor Chambers and her family. They walked into the room, and were met by the loudest cheers Danny had ever experienced, with the campaign theme song playing over the speakers: ’Show ‘em What You're Made Of’ by the Backstreet Boys.

Danny did his usual hand shaking, and self congratulatory clapping, until he made his way up to the podium on the stage. Steve making his way up the stage and standing behind Danny, whilst the kids stood on either side of Steve, with Vice-President Chambers and her family on the opposite side.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I don’t know if you managed to see the news, but,” Danny started, “we won,” Danny added, nonchalantly. 

Cheers and applause once again filled the room.

“I have spoken with Senator Stanton, and he congratulated me on winning the election,” Danny had to stop again as the room filled with cheers from the audience, “I’d like to start by congratulating Senator Stanton and his campaign on a well-fought effort, and the courage he brought to the election,” Heck, Danny hated the man but his mother brought him up not to be rude, “the Senator has worked very hard, not just in this campaign, but throughout his career in the Senate, and we owe him a debt of gratitude for his service to our great country.”

“Now it is time for the country to unite again, as she has done so before, to heal the ideological wounds of this election. To all people, irrespective of ideology, it is time for us to come together as one nation. As I’ve said from the start, our campaign was not a typical campaign; it was a campaign encouraged by the men and women of this great country who want a better life for themselves and their families, and that’s what I want to provide.”

Cheers and applause filled the room again, 

“Today is a great historic day, but now, we have the challenge of making it really historic by following it with meaningful growth, prosperity, and reform. We will do a great job of changing America for the better, and we will not let you down. I look forward to continuing as your President of these United States, and I hope that at the end of the next four years, or maybe eight, that you look back and be proud of the work we are going to accomplish together. Thank you to everyone, whether you supported us or not, for giving us a chance to govern. Thank you, good night, and God bless the United States of America.”

Crowds once again filled the room, Danny beaming and he wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist, and the other arm around his Vice-President’s shoulders. This would be a moment he never forgot. 

FINAL RESULTS  
McGarrett-Williams/Chambers - 428 electoral votes  
Stanton/Santiago - 110 electoral votes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it - you knew I was going to make him win; if not it would have been a short fiction.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed I haven't given Danny a political party - in my head, he has a party, but I didn't want to make this a fiction that would upset whoever depending on their political beliefs (although if you really want to know, let me know and I'll put it in the last chapter).


	10. Chapter 10

JANUARY 20th, 2025  
INAUGURATION DAY  
WASHINGTON, DC

This way going to be a long and tiring day; Danny knew it would be - inauguration day four years earlier had been exhausting what with the ceremony, the inaugural lunch, the inaugural parade, and the inaugural ball. Mixed in with phone calls to foreign dignitaries, and appoint people to various posts. 

Danny sat on the bed in his suit, looking down to his lap, whilst rubbing his hands together repeatedly. He didn’t notice Steve kneeling in front of him, still in his pyjamas.

“Hey,” Steve started, one hand tipping Danny’s head up, the other placed on Danny’s knee, “it’s going to be fine.”

“I know. I just don’t want anything to go wrong, not after how much has happened.”

“Nothing is going to go wrong. Trust me.”

“Of course I trust you, babe,” Danny replied, taking Steve’s hand and kissing it. Danny eventually noticed Steve was still in his pyjamas, “Steven, we have an hour until we have to leave, and you are still in your pyjamas!”

“Three minute shower, five minutes dressing. Plenty of time, Danno.”

“Don’t you ‘Danno’ me. Go and get dressed now before I order the Secret Service to throw you into the shower.”

“Okay, okay. I’m going,” Steve replied, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Danny was agitated. He hadn’t been this agitated four years ago. It wasn’t as if he had no experience as President. He didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was because a secret shipment of weapons had gone missing yesterday in Arlington. He was glad he wasn’t able to tell Steve (you know… because of national security, top secret, and all that jazz) because he feared Steve would go into Super SEAL mode, hunt down the weapons, and probably miss the ceremony - and Danny was one hundred percent having his husband by his side as he took the oath.

Danny didn’t realise Steve had stepped out of the shower and get dressed and before Danny could register what was happening, he and Steve, were walking down the stairs to the residence, hand in hand, accompanied by Grace, Charlie, John, and Emma: two children on either side of them. 

Danny glanced over to his eldest daughter, and couldn’t believe the young woman she had become. Grace was dressed in a navy blue jacket and skirt, with black patent high heels with her hair done up into a neat bun. Danny thought back to the days of when Grace was a little girl dressed in a bumblebee halloween costume, and compared her to person in from her now: there was really no way he could compare them - he loved both equally.

Danny felt as though he was going to be sick. 

Danny and Steve had gone for near matching black suits, both with peak lapels; Danny sporting a crimson tie, with Steve wearing a cobalt blue tie. Steve wanted Danny to wear the blue tie, because it brought out his eyes, but Danny wanted the people to be paying attention to his words, not his eyes. Both were wearing black overcoats in preparation for the cold January air, with Danny wearing a pair of black leather gloves - Steve saying he didn’t need gloves because he was a SEAL, with Danny countering he was a former SEAL, technically. Regardless, the press wouldn’t care. The press would only care what Vice-President Chambers was wearing; men’s suits didn’t carry as much news-worthy information compared to women’s clothes. 

Danny and Steve made sure the children were safely in the limousine behind theirs, before getting into their own. Danny sat in his own trance, being broken when Steve intertwined their fingers, giving Danny a reassuring smile. If anything, having Steve sat and stood next to him on the platform, made this whole process easier; Steve would be on alert throughout the whole ceremony - once a SEAL, always a SEAL.

The ride to the Capitol seemed quicker than what it actually was. Thousands of people lined the streets, cheering as the motorcade made its way down Pennsylvania Avenue.

Upon arrival at the Capitol, Danny climbed out the car, and walked round to meet Steve by the trunk of the car, joining hands as they met. The children were separated from Steve and Danny, under the care of Grace, and took their seats on the balcony early. 

Steve and Danny entered the Capitol, being met by cameras, and the congressional leadership of both houses, and proceeded to shake the hands of every person, followed by Chambers and her husband. 

It was approaching 11am, which is when Danny knew his children would have to leave to take their seats on the balcony. 

Whilst the children left, Danny turned his focus back to the TV of the office him, Steve, Eleanor Chambers, and George Chambers, were in. The last few Senators were taking their seats, behind the former Presidents. If anything, Danny was glad to have the previous Presidents, after they had provided an unifying message on behalf of the McGarrett-Williams administration, after the death of President King.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the children of the Vice-President and Second Gentleman: Edward Chambers, Sarah Chambers, and Michael Chambers.”

The children of the Second Family took their seats.

“Ladies and gentleman, the children of the President and First Gentleman: Grace Williams, Charles Williams, John McGarrett-Williams, and Emma McGarrett-Williams.”

Danny and Steve watched as their children descended the steps, and as they took their seats. Minutes later, Steve and George Chambers were being escorted out of the room, and on to the pathway to the balcony. 

Fifteen minutes later, Danny and Eleanor watched as George exited the doors.

“Ladies and gentleman, Second Gentleman Dr George R. Chambers.”

The crowds applauded as George made his way down the steps and towards his seat. 

“Ladies and gentleman, First Gentleman Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett-Williams.”

The crowds went even louder, at the appearance of Steve, making Danny’s heart swell with feelings of love.

“It’s going to be fine,” Eleanor said to Danny, clearly seeing the nerves on his face, squeezing his hand.

Moments later, Danny and Eleanor were whisked away, in preparation for their appearance.

Eleanor walked down the corridor in front of Danny, confidence in her step. They stop ten feet away from the doors to the platform.

Eleanor turned to Danny, “Good luck, Mr President.”

“Thank you, Madam Vice-President. Good luck to you; if I get shot, you got this.”

“That’s on my list of things I hope don’t happen today, but thank you for that vote of confidence.”

“Ladies and gentleman, the Vice-President, Eleanor M. Chambers.”

“See you on the flip-side, Danny."

Once again, the crowds applauded and cheers at the appearance of their vice-president at the top of the steps. Gracefully, she made her may down the step, shaking hands with diffferent people along the way.

It was at this moment, Danny wished he had wore a second undershirt because he had forgotten how cold Washington could be in January.

“Ladies and gentleman, the President of the United States, Daniel D. McGarrett-Williams.”

Danny didn’t think he’d ever get tired of hearing his name follow that title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where I wanted to turn Steve's character on its head and give the man a secret even Danny didn't know until now, and it's not a secret you'd expect a Navy SEAL to harbour).

JANUARY 20th, 2025  
INAUGURATION DAY  
WASHINGTON, DC

Danny felt his legs turn to jelly as he started walking towards the door. The cold January air hit him as soon as he stepped outside. The crowds were wild with applause and cheers at the sight of their President at the top of the steps. Danny could only smile widely, as he stared to the crowds and waved with an outstretched arm, then to those on the balcony, and finally to Steve at the end of the aisle. 

Danny descended the steps, shaking hands with various senators, congressmen, and congresswomen along the way. He paused a few aisles back to shake hands with each former President and their respective wives: President and Mrs Carter, President and Secretary Clinton, President and Mrs Bush, President and Mrs Obama, President and Mrs Trump, and Mrs King accompanied by her eldest son. He progressed on to shake hands with the Chief Justice. After one more wave at the crowd, he took his seat.

At quarter to noon, after the ‘Battle Hymn of the Republic’, Eleanor took the Vice-Presidential oath, administered by an Associate Justice, her husband holding her personal Bible, and the Lincoln Bible.

“Please place your left hand on the Bible, raise your right hand, and repeat after me: I, Eleanor Chambers, do solemnly swear...” the associate justice spoke.

“I, Eleanor Chambers, do solemnly swear...”

“That I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States...”

“That I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States...”

“Against all enemies, foreign and domestic...”

“Against all enemies, foreign and domestic...”

“That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same...”

“That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same...”

“That I take this obligation freely...”

“That I take this obligation freely...”

“Without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion...”

“Without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion...”

“And that I will well and faithfully discharge...”

“And that I will well and faithfully discharge...”

“The duties of the office on which I am about to enter.”

“The duties of the office on which I am about to enter.”

“So help me God.”

“So help me God.”

“Congratulations, Madam Vice-President,” the Associate Justice stated at the end, signalling for the crowds to start applauding and cheering. 

Danny stood up to shake the hand of his Vice-President, but she responded to his outstretched hand with a hug, and whispered, "Thank you," into his ear.

Following the Vice-President taking the oath of office, Bon Jovi performed ‘My Country, ’Tis of Thee’. Danny had the biggest challenge of his career trying to contain his excitement when his transition team announced that Bon Jovi would be performing at the inauguration - he started telling everyone he met (yes he told the Canadian Prime Minister that Jon Bon Jovi would be performing at his inauguration). 

At 11.59am, Danny took his place on the left of the podium, Steve to his left holding the Washington Bible, and his mother’s (who was sat on the row behind the children, with Danny’s dad and sisters), and the Chief Justice opposite him.

“Mr President, please place your left hand on the Bible, raise your right hand, and repeat after me: I, Daniel McGarrett-Williams, do solemnly swear...”

“I, Daniel McGarrett-Williams, do solemnly swear...”

Danny could feel Steve staring at him, beaming with a 1,000 watt smile.

“That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the the United States...”

“That I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States...”

“And will to the best of my ability...”

“And will to the best of my ability...”

“Preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States...”

“Preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the Untited States...”

“So help me God.”

“So help me God.” Danny could only smile as he finished the end of the oath.

“Congratulations, Mr President,” the Chief Justice said whilst shaking his hand. 

The crowds roared with cheers and applause at the sight of their newly inaugurated President, with ‘Hail to the Chief’ being played by the US Marine band.

Danny wrapped his left arm around Steve’s waist, who wrapped his right arm around Danny’s shoulders, kissing one another on other’s cheek, and both waving to the crowds, both with proud and joyous grins on their faces.

"Were you waiting for the gunshot or was it just me?" Danny whispered into his husband's ear.

"I thought we'd dealt with your negative outlook on life," Steve countered. 

"We did, but it was a potential scenario - I had to be realistic."

After five minutes, Danny took to the podium at the front of the platform.

“Vice-President Chambers, Mr Chief Justice, President Carter, President Clinton, President Bush, President Obama, President Trump,” Danny paused, “honourable representatives, fellow Americans, people of the world: thank you. Today, America looks towards hope - hope for a better economy, hope for a future for its children, and its children's children, hope for a healthcare system that provides them with the care they need, hope for a strong homeland defence, and hope for prosperity. There is no doubt we will face challenges and hardships, but we will confront them together: as a united America." 

Danny continued with his inaugural address, and finished with the traditional parting: "Thank you all, God bless you, and may God forever bless these United States of America." 

At the end of the inaugural address, Danny stood back from the podium and looked out towards the crowd, and odd few waves every now and then, and lots and lots of smiling. Danny then turned to shake the hands of the former Presidents, the congressional leadership, and to hug his children.

Following the inaugural address, the transition team planned for the Backstreet Boys to perform the national anthem - they felt it was only appropriate as one of their songs had been used throughout the whole campaign (it was now Nick Carter’s most hated Backstreet song because of the incessant use of it). And you know, Steve may have subliminally begged Danny to include the boyband in the inauguration - Danny was starting to think Steve was a secret Backstreet Boys fan.

Shortly after, Danny and Steve were led, followed by Eleanor and George, back into the Capitol. Danny sat down at one of the tables in the President’s Room, and starting signing various papers, including the papers officially making him President, and the papers to nominate new cabinet secretaries, except those who were remaining in their positions.

The Inaugural luncheon went off without a hitch. The meal comprised of three course meal; the first course was shrimp from Hawaii, and salmon from New Jersey - both to represent Danny’s states, the second course was beef and vegetables from Texas - to represent Eleanor’s state. The third course consisted of tiramisu served with cannolis. Danny had left the food to be determined by Steve, and was in awe at how well he had done.

Following the luncheon, Danny, Steve, Eleanor, and George inspected an honor guard of troops at the East Front of the Capitol. 

Then came the Inaugural parade - or as Danny called it, the walk to work off the luncheon. Danny and Steve would have walked the entire route of the parade, had they not been directed by Secret Service to get back into limousines when it was necessary; despite this, they spent the majority of time walking, hand in hand, waving at the crowds on both sides of Pennsylvania Avenue.

Next was the dreaded inaugural balls - six of them! Danny almost puked at the idea of having to attend so many of the damn things. Luckily, Steve had gotten better at dancing over the years so wouldn't step on Danny's feet. The only inaugural ball that Danny and Steve didn't mind attending was the one for the armed forces - if there was one thing they'd always do, it was show their support for the men and women of the US armed forces.

The armed forces ball was the funniest for Danny as he was partnered to dance with a female lieutenant commander Navy SEAL (this was a set up, not a coincidence as far as he was convinced), and remarked to her that at all the inaugural balls, he'd end up dancing with a Navy SEAL. 

That night ended with Danny and Steve still dressed in their tuxedos, minus the bow ties, and sharing a bottle of single malt scotch on the Truman balcony, gazing across the South Lawn.

“Best view in the world,” Danny said, his gaze lingering on the Washington Monument.

“No, it’s not,” Steve replied. Then proceeding to drag a tired and ebriated Danny to the balcony, leaving him there, and resuming his place on the sofa, “Now it is.”

Danny smirked at his husband, “Thirteen years of marriage and you’re still as cringe-worthy as the day I met you,” plodding back towards the couch, resuming the seat next to Steve.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Steve retorted, throwing in a cheeky grin.

“Some days I question why I do.”

“Fifteen years and still with the insults.”

“Steve, can I ask you a serious question?” The tone in Danny voice turned from jokey to serious in a matter of milliseconds. 

“Of course you can, Danno.”

“Are you a secret Backstreet Boys fan?”

Steve pulled a face, “No, why…what you make you think that?”.

“This face,” Danny gestured a circle in front of Steve’s face, “tells me something different. You are literally, no Littrell-y, the worst liar I have ever known,” Danny teased, stalking back to the balcony sofa, and poking his husband in the ribs.

“That pun was awful, and you have to promise to not tell anyone.”

“Why, you think people will tease you if they know, or that they won’t see you as a tough Navy SEAL?”

“Well, you’re teasing me,” Steve retorted.

“Yeah, but I’m your husband and the President of these wonderful United States where former Navy SEALs can love the Backstreet Boys.”

“I don’t care if you're the President, I’m gonna tell you to shut up.”

“Steve, I think it’s adorable. Wait, is that what’s in the secret file on the laptop that I’ve never been able to guess the password to? It’s Backstreet Boys songs isn’t it?” Danny was grinning from ear to ear at this point. 

“No,” Steve replied way too quickly for it to be convincing.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Danny said, placing his hand on Steve’s thigh, "your secret is safe with me, and you know why it’s safe with me?”

Steve looked up at him and shook his head.

“Because,” Danny cleared his throat then sang: “I want it that way!”

’Two can play at that game’ Steve thought and replied: “Can you please ‘quit playing games with my heart’?”

“Sorry, but ‘As Long As You Love Me’, these puns will be ‘All I Have To Give’.” Okay, so Danny knew a few of their biggest hits.

Steve just grinned up at his husband (the President, in case those of you reading had forgotten, who had just been singing Backstreet Boys songs), and kissed him on the lips.

“Boy, if the public could hear you singing, imagine their response.”

“The response, Steven, would be me headlining their next concert.”

“Oh, now that is something I’d pay to see.”

“And why would you pay to see it? Do you think I’m a bad singer, and would make a mockery of myself? Just because you’re a proficient at everything doesn’t mean we all have to be, Steven.”

“No, I’d pay to see it because you normally have to pay for concerts.”

“Shut up,” Danny replied curtly, pissed off that Steve had gotten one over on him.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Steve spoke again.

“And ‘proficient’?”

“It’s a word, Steven. I’m buying you a dictionary for your birthday."

Steve was gonna make a pun about buying a dictionary but decided against it, because even Danny would find it childish. 

“You ever thought how the chorus of ’Shape of My Heart’ describes me when we first met?”

“Remind me how it goes because it’s a bit blurry and I love it when you sing to me.”

Steve started hummed through the first verse, “Looking back on the things I’ve done, I was trying to be someone. I played my part, kept you,” he pointed at Danny, “in the dark. Now let me show you the shape of my heart.”

“Hmm I guess it does. Your singing is still beautiful as ever,” he smirked down at Steve.

“You always did love my mouth - speaking of which, you wanna go to bed?”

“You bet I do. Our first time with me as the elected President? Not going to pass that up.”

Danny and Steve jumped off of the couch, but Danny grabbed Steve’s arm before he could move anywhere.

“I just have to ask you one thing.”

“No, Danny, it is not my first time.”

“No, you goofball, I know from past experiences that it isn’t your first time. I just need you to answer this: am I sexual?” Danny may have sang that last bit.

“Yeah!” Steve sang back and turned to drag Danny into the residence, but turned back again, “and you’re the only one,” he sang that bit as well.

“I should hope so, Mr McGarrett-Williams. Now…that bed isn’t warming itself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so sue me (not literally) - the secret came out of the depths of nowhere, and I went with it. I wanted Steve to have a surprising secret that he didn't even want to tell Danny out of fear of being teased - as for what the secret actually is, don't ask me why but I'll tell you it happened because the Backstreet Boys were on TV at the time of writing. 
> 
> Also, if anyone has any question about how elections or the government in the US work, don't hesitate to ask - it's not one of the easiest systems to understand (but significantly easier than the British systems). Don't worry if you think it's a stupid question - there's no such thing as a stupid question and we all might as well learn whilst we're reading fiction.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First point: I'm sorry for not posting for the last three days but I've had exams and they've drained the humanity out of me. BUT, I'm back and ready to update this.
> 
> Second point: this chapter is EXPLICIT so if you don't want to read - skip it. 
> 
> Third point: the sex scene is written so badly I'm ashamed. I CAN'T WRITE SEX.
> 
> Fourth point: I don't know where the first bit came from - I read about the "thing" and wanted to incorporate.
> 
> Fifth point: I'm making too many points so I'm gonna stop and let you read.

JANUARY 21st 2025  
WASHINGTON DC

The following morning after Inauguration Day, Danny went to his meetings in the West Wing, to discuss the legislative agenda for the first 100 days. Steve on the other hand, took this opportunity to have an hour to himself (and to recover from the small hangover he was experiencing - ten years ago he wouldn't have need to recover; Steve'd justify living with Danny has aged him), and went to sit in the Yellow Oval Room to eat his breakfast.

Steve opened the door, closed it behind him, and had gone to sit on the couch before he realised the figure stood at the window looking out to the Potomac.

“Can I help you?” Steve asked, highly pissed off someone had interrupted his breakfast (and because of the headache from the previous night), standing up and slowly stalking closer.

The figure said nothing, and just turned to look at Steve.

Upon Steve’s realisation who it was, he fainted, dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Hours later, Steve woke to having Danny’s face staring at him, “You okay, babe?”

Steve took in his surroundings; he’d been taken into the President’s Bedroom, which he and Danny shared, “Yeah I’m fine now, what happened?”

“The Secret Service told me you had fainted like a teenage girl meeting their idol in the residence - their words, not mine,” Danny replied smiling, “what happened in there?”

“I, um...I saw President Lincoln.”

“You saw who now?” Danny asked, not sure whether to take Steve seriously. 

“Abraham Lincoln, he was stood at the window, staring out towards the Potomac. I thought he was one of the kitchen staff who’d been distracted. But then I asked if I could help him and he stared at me. That’s all I remember.”

“Are you sure it was Abraham Lincoln, or was it the fact that the alcohol hadn't fully worn off?”

“It was definitely him.”

“It’s certainly possible, Danno,” Charlie interrupted from the doorway.

“Yeah as possible as me becoming the Pope,” Danny snorted.

“No, I was reading a book on about the ghosts of Washington DC, apparently Grace Coolidge said she saw Lincoln’s ghost in the Yellow Oval Room.”

“Oh so I’m not a drunk like Danno insinuated,” Steve retorted.

“I didn’t call you a drunk, you Neanderthal,” Danny stated, raising his voice a little in a defensive tone.

“No, you’re not a drunk. You’re one of the few fortunate enough to see the ghost of Honest Abe,” Charlie replied.

“I’m never going in that room again.” Steve said, staring at Danny.

“You’re a former Navy SEAL, and you’re scared of the ghost of a dead President?”

“You make a good point, Mr current President. Okay, fine, I won’t go alone,” Steve smirked.

“Good. Now that’s settled, I’m off back to the important business of running the country,” Danny cupped Steve’s face and kissed him on the lips, stood up from the bed, and exited the room, Charlie following him out.

Steve settled back into his pillows, and closed his eyes.

Walking past the Yellow Oval Room, Danny got an evil idea, and smirked devilishly at Charlie.

“Hey, watch this,” Danny opened the door to the Yellow Oval Room, and stepped inside.

“Danno, don’t even think —” Charlie never had the chance to change his father’s mind.

“Hey Abe!” Danny started, raising his voice so Steve would be able to hear, “You know, if you could not scare Steve again that’d be great - he’s a little bit scared of ghosts - I know who’d have thought, a Navy SEAL who ran government task force is scared of a ghost! Anyway, Charlie and I don’t mind you, so come and visit us anytime!”

“DANIEL MCGARRETT-WILLIAMS, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Steve shouted from the bedroom.

Charlie and Danny could only laugh to themselves.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Danny shouted back.

Danny, in the end, resorted to going to fetch his papers of the day from the office, and went to spend the rest of the day laid on the bed next to Steve, propped up by the pillows, and returning calls to foreign heads of state and heads of governments.

Danny, having trouble reading the words on the last file, turned to Steve, “Steve, what does this say?” He asked pointing to the second paragraph.

“It says— Wait a minute, you can’t read that?”

“Yes Steven I can read it, that’s why I asked you what it says. No I can’t read it you goof.”

“Oh. My. God.” Steve said, imitating Janice from ‘Friends’.

“What?!” Danny asked getting frustrated.

“My little Danno needs glasses.”

“No I most certainly don’t, the font is too small. And call me little again and see if I don’t divorce you.”

“You do need them.” Steve responded, with a wide grin, which he knew would aggravate Danny more.

“Will you just read what it says?” Danny asked impatiently.

“Only if you agree to an eye test with the doctor?”

“Fine, but only to prove I don’t need them. Now tell me what it says.”

Steve read the report to Danny as it was nothing classified.

“Come on,” Steve said jumping off the bed.

“Where are we going?” Danny asked, confused at Steve’s sudden impulse to jump up.

“To see the doctor.”

“I can’t just drop in on him. He might have someone there.”

“Daniel, he’s the White House doctor. I’m pretty sure no one is seriously ill and needs immediate medical attention. Plus, I’m sure your health is the most important.”

Danny reluctantly stood up, and pulled on his suit jacket, “If it will shut you up - who am I kidding? Of course it won’t shut you up. Nothing will shut you up when you set your sight on something.”

“Well there is one thing...” Steve smirked cheekily.

“Yeah, well you can keep that one thing to yourself,” was all Danny replied. 

About twenty minutes after entering the doctors’s office, he exited and walked back out into the waiting room to find Steve chatting to the receptionist.

“Well, POTUS?”

“I hate you with every fibre of my being.”

“Excuse me?” Steve asked, beyond confusion

The doctor walked out, “What the President is trying to tell you is that you were right and he needs glasses.”

“I hate you, Steven. My first day back in office and I hate you.”

Steve only smirked in reply, “My Danno needs glasses.”

Danny responded by punching Steve lightly in the ribs on the way out of the room.

Later at dinner, Danny played the ignoring-Steve-game.

“Danno, your food okay?” Steve asked.

Danny ignored him. Charlie, John, and Emma looked to each other in confusion.

“Danno?” John piped up.

“Yeah, John?” Danny replied instantly.

“Why are you not speaking to Dad?” John asked.

“Because he’s a massive goof.”

John looked to Steve, “What Danno means is that it’s my fault he needs glasses because I made him get an eye test.”

All three children looked at Steve, and said in unison, “Ohhhhh.”

“If anything, glasses can make more look more refined,” Charlie stated.

“And smarter,” Steve piped up smirking.

“John, tell your father if he wants to continue our marriage, tell him to zip it with his wise ass remarks.”

John turned to Steve, “What Danno said.”

“Mouth closed,” Steve said wisely turning back to his food.

Later after the children had been put to bed, Danny walked back to the President’s bedroom with Steve in tow. 

After Steve closed the door, Danny started, “Are you going to apologise?”

“For?” Steve asked, trying to play dumb.

Danny threw Steve a ‘really?! Stop bullshitting me’ look.

“Fine, okay. I’m sorry to discovering you need glasses, but at least you found out sooner that rather than later,” Steve stripping out of his clothes and climbing into bed.

Danny was rearranging the papers in his briefcase, before walking to the edge of the bed, “Your apology is noted, acceptance is pending.”

“Plus,” Steve started, clambering out of bed, and over to where Danny was stood, kneeling on the bed, kissing Danny at the neck and palming Danny’s dick through his trousers, “Glasses will make you look much more sexier.”

“Is this you admitting you find glasses sexy?”

“No, I find you sexy. The glasses are an added bonus,” Steve justified, starting to undo the belt, button, and zip on Danny’s trousers.

“You’re insatiable,” Danny replied, in between kissing Steve on the lips. 

“But you love me.”

“I didn’t this aftern—,” Danny couldn’t finish what he was saying, and Steve’s lips had made his way around his dick, “Mhmmm.”

Steve already had Danny half-hard, taking him all the way into his mouth, making Danny moan at the feeling of content. Steve could feel Danny approaching his orgasm, pulling his mouth off of his dick, going back to kissing Danny whilst undoing the buttons on his shirt, leaving tie on, “I want you, Danny.”

“I want you to have me, babe,” Danny replied, taking the lube out of the bedside stand. 

Steve laid back down on the bed, pulling Danny down with him, by the tie, resuming their heavy kissing, “Wait a minute,” Danny rushed up, running to the door and locking it, “I don’t want any interruptions.”

Danny stalked back to the bed, kneeling in between Steve’s legs, that he had bent up to give Danny greater access to his hole. Danny lubed up three of his fingers in eager frustration, made easier by the fact that Steve was still quite loose from earlier in the morning before Danny got up - yeah okay, so sue him: Inauguration Day had him horny.

Danny easily thrusted two fingers inside Steve, who was arching off the bed in feelings of ecstasy.

“Christ, Danno...” Steve panted.

“Saint Danno, babe,” Danny asked, smirking at how desperate his husband was for him.

“I need more of you.”

“Fourteen years and still gagging for it, even after we did it this morning,” Danny laughed to himself.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be so good,” Steve replied, wriggling from the feeling of Danny’s fingers inside him, after Danny added a third.

“Never. Want to please you, Steven.”

“You can please me right now by putting your dick inside me,” Steve said in desperation.

“Sheesh, are you desperate or what?”

“Always desperate for you, DANNO,” Steve replied, louder at the end due to the feeling of Danny’s lubed dick entering him.

“You were saying?” Danny asked, grinning down at Steve.

“You’re amazing.”

“I know,” Danny replied, his ego filling to the rim, leaning down to take one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth and sucking on it.

Danny pulled out and slammed back into Steve, making Steve wriggle, and moan louder each time. Danny reached down grabbing Steve’s dick, and stroking him in the same rhythm. Before either of them could realise, they were both reaching their orgasm.

“Harder, Daniel.”

Danny pounded Steve harder and faster.

“Faster, Danny. I want you to come inside me.”

“Steve, if I go any faster, I’ll break something,” Danny replied, laying on top of his husband and wrapping his arms under Steve.

“So break something,” Steve mumbled.

Danny could feel Steve coming underneath him from the friction of rubbing against Danny’s torso; the clenching of Steve’s hole making Danny spill inside him, both of them moaning the other’s name, Danny arms hugging Steve tightly.

Danny rolled off Steve, laying next to him, both of them panting and trying to regain control of their breathing. 

“Apology...accepted,” Danny muttered in between pants. Steve simply turned his head and grinned at Danny. 

Sometime later, Danny got up and walked to the ensuite to grab a damp cloth, cleaning both of them up before their sexual fluids dried and turned crusty. Steve eventually stood up and help Danny change the bed sheets, dumping the dirty ones in the washing basket, and getting clean ones from the closet.

Before getting into the freshly made bed, Danny and Steve both pulled on pyjamas, having taken the need to wear them every night after one incident where Danny had been woken up whilst Vice-President where the President neeeded him to sit in on a meeting in the Situation Room - Danny had been sleeping in just boxers.

Danny and Steve climbed into bed with Steve curling around Danny’s body, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder, placing an arm across his waist, and throwing a leg over Danny’s legs. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and buried his nose in Steve’s hair, kissing his hair every now and then.

“Also, ’so break something’?” Danny asked.

Steve’s cheeks turned the deepest shade of red possible, “It was…uh, in the heat of the moment.”

“Nuh-uh, you wanted me to break something just so you could get off.”

“Well, that’s partly true, but —,”

“I knew it. You don’t love me, you love what I do to you.”

“No, I love you, and I enjoy the things you do to me.”

“Hm,” Danny hummed.

“I love you, Danno,” Steve mumbled into the crook of Danny’s neck.

“Danno loves you too, Super SEAL…and so does little Danno.”

“There is nothing ‘little’ about little Danno,” Steve said into Danny’s shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

FEBRUARY 28th 2025  
WASHINGTON DC

“You ready to go down, Charlie?” Steve asked, jumping in Charlie’s room, way too enthusiastic for a nearly fifty year old.

Charlie had made the unfortunate mistake of challenging Steve to bowling match, and as the White House had it’s own bowling alley, Charlie had no hope of Steve forgetting about the challenge any time soon. 

“If anyone is going down, it’s gonna be you, Uncle Steve,” Charlie replied, fearing for his dignity.

Charlie still found it somewhat difficult to refer to Steve as ‘dad’. Sure, Steve had been Charlie’s stepfather for eleven years or so, but Charlie always felt as if he was being disrespectful to Stan (the man who had been Charlie’s father for the first three years of his life), if he called Steve ‘dad’ and not Stan (whom he referred to as Step-Stan). 

It never bothered Steve that Charlie still referred to him as ‘Uncle Steve’ - he guessed the reasons behind it long ago; regardless Steve loved Charlie the same no what Charlie called him.

“Uncle Steve, can I ask you something?” Charlie asked as they descended the stairs.

“Of course you can, Charlie Cheese, you know that?”

“You know how I’ve always called you ‘Uncle Steve’?”

“Yeah,” Steve having some idea of where this has gone.

Charlie took a moment to ponder how to word his next sentence, “well..I don’t think you deserve that title.”

“Okay…” Steve dragged out, now having no clue where Charlie was going with this.

“And you know that Mom’s divorced from Step-Stan now?”

“Yeah…” Steve dragged that out even slower.

They’d both made it to the basement bowling alley passing numerous people but engrossed in their conversation.

“Well I’d like to give you a title upgrade, it’s like a phone upgrade - but a title instead of phone. Although in this case, it's better than a phone upgrade because when you get a phone upgrade, the phone is almost the same as the only one, but your title upgrade is definitely not the same as the old one, and it's so much better - or at least I think it is.”

“Charlie, slow down, you’ve lost me. You sound like Danno sometimes.”

Charlie smirked at the comparison, “what I’m saying UNCLE STEVE, is that I’d like to call you ‘dad’?”

“Really?” Steve asked, beaming.

“Uh…yeah, is that okay?” Charlie asked cautiously.

Steve just pulled Charlie into a tight hug, “You didn’t need ask me, Charlie. Of course it’s okay. I’d be honoured if you called me ‘dad’,” Steve replied, planting a kiss on the side of Charlie’s head into his blond hair. 

“Thanks, Dad.”

Steve did totally not tear up (yes he did).

Trying to bite back the tears, “Right Charlie Cheese, am I gonna whoop your ass or what?”

“You wish, Dad,” Charlie replied, it rolling off tongue as if he’d never called Steve anything else. 

Charlie won two games to one, and it was because Steve was too emotional if anyone asked.

Later that night, Danny came upstairs later than usual, having missed dinner, so Steve heated a plate up for him as they both sat down at the small circular table in the kitchen.

“I heard you got your ass handed to you on the bowling alley today.”

“How do you even hear about these things?”

“I have spies, Steven,” Danny replied dramatically, adding a somewhat mysterious tone into his voice.

“But to answer your question, yes I got my ass handed to me by our son, but I was in a somewhat emotional state,” Steve answered, putting the plate of lasagna in front of his husband, who started eating eagerly; Steve guessed he hadn’t eaten since lunch. 

“‘Our son?’ - so he eventually started calling you ‘Dad’?” Danny asked, being the all-knowing fountain of knowledge.

“Seriously, Daniel? Can I not tell you anything; You always have to know before I do?”

“Okay, sorry no more guessing? Why were you emotional whilst bowling?”

“Because Charlie asked me if he could call me ‘Dad’,” Steve replied, satisfied that he had been able to tell Danny something, despite the fact that Danny was merely pretending not to know, “it’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, why would you think it was? I was cool with it when Grace wanted to. I told him I was fine with it the other day when —,” Danny paused, “I’m not gonna finish that because that’s me dipping back into the all-knowing lake which you don’t like.”

“Lake? It’s more of an ocean, Danno,” Steve joked in reply. 

“Only ocean I love getting into,” Danny smirked, eating more of the lasagna that Steve had made, “When are the kids out of the house?”

“Friday: John has football practice, Charlie said he’d go with him, and Emma is having a sleepover.”

“Good, I’m cooking.”

“Is that a date night?” Steve asked, resting his chin on his hand which was propped up by the elbow on the table.

“Yes, it is. We haven’t had one in a while, and I miss them,” Danny replied, placing his left hand over Steve’s knee.

"Okay then - I'll make sure I'm free and I'll speak to Deborah so she keeps you free."

"You don't need to do that - 100%-Danno-guaranteed."

"I thought I told you to stop that - it's cringe-worthy, Danno."

"Excuse me? You use 'crack-a-lackin' on a regular basis. That is, beyond any reasonable doubt, worse than mine."

"I think it's highly effective," Steve replied nonchalantly. 

"It's not," Danny countered, getting up and putting his plate and cutlery in the dishwasher, "ready for bed?"

"I was waiting for you to take me to bed," Steve grinned.

"Nuh-uh, I mean actually sleeping tonight - I feel as though my last two brain cells are crying for a rest." Danny replied, both of them walking out of the kitchen, hand-in-hand, across the hallway to their bedroom.

"It's okay, Danno, I know you're getting older now," Steve smirked cheekily.

"If you were a child, I'd spank you --"

"You can spank me anyway," Steve replied seductively, interrupting what Danny was saying.

"And if I wasn't so tired, I'd show you how young I am...but that's for another night."

They both stripped down to their underwear, and climbed into their respective sides of the bed - Steve near the window and Danny near the door (for logistical purposes if Danny needed to escape in the middle of the night, it was easier to navigate the room). Danny shifted over to Steve's side, and rested his head of Steve's bare shoulder, his arm across Steve's waist, and a leg over his two.

"Comfy?" Steve asked.

"Of course. Love you, Steve."

"I love you too, Danno."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where the start came from, but the end came to me whilst writing.

March 3rd 2025

Steve walked up the stairs to the residence having just arrived back after 9.30pm from a dinner marking an anniversary of a civil rights march, where he’d been cornered by the senators from Hawaii, and the chairwoman of the party. Danny being forced to stay at the White House after the discovery of the missing nuclear material had been discovered nine blocks from the Capitol. 

Steve went to check that the children were asleep before walking to his and Danny’s bedroom, and upon opening the door was met with the second greatest sight in history: a shirtless Danny in pyjama bottoms doing yoga.

“Danny?”

“Steve?! You weren’t meant to be home for another half an hour.”

“You were doing yoga...”

“Um, no. No I wasn’t,” Danny answered, trying to hide the truth.

“Yes you were. Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve asked smiling.

“There was nothing to tell. I only tried it tonight because I was sick of reading the benefits of it in the report from HHS on mindfulness. I thought I’d see if it was as relaxing as what they said.”

“And what the verdict...?”

“It wasn’t too bad.”

“Good. Because I’ve been trying to find a way for weeks to try and get you to do it with me,” Steve said.

“Seriously?” Danny asked, incredulous of what Steve had just said.

“Yes because...” Steve didn’t get to finish before Danny interrupted again.

“Good, because it was really relaxing and I want to do it again. But now, I’m going to bed...to sleep,” Danny added quickly before Steve got any vulgar ideas.

“Fine. You get into bed with no shirt because you look really sexy and I can dream, whilst I go the toilet and get changed.”

Steve took a pair of pyjama bottoms from the dresser, and plodded his way into the ensuite. Upon returning, he was met with the first greatest sight of all time: a shirtless Danny laid in bed, wearing glasses perched on the end of his nose, reading the report on his lap.

“Jesus, Danny.”

“What?” Danny asked, smirking, because he knew what he was doing.

“Sexy eyes moving 'cross the floor, got me wanting more sexy eyes,” Steve sang to Danny.

“What?” Danny asked getting more annoyed, “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked when Steve walked to the foot of the bed, taking a picture of Danny.

“Taking a picture so I don’t ever forget this view...”

“What view? Steven, I swear to God, tell me now or you can sleep on the couch in the corner.”

“You! Shirtless in bed, reading a report, with those glasses perched on the end of your nose - that’s enough to make a guy collapse.”

“Well, you’re welcome. I just can’t help how sexy I am.”

“Oh, you’re very sexy, Danno.”

“I know I am. You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Not too bad? Wasn’t it your mother who called a catch, and, I quote, ‘sex on legs’?” Steve asked and reminisced, climbing into bed.

“No, I think she was referring to the guy serving the food,” Danny teased.

“Good night, Daniel,” Steve said matter-of-factly, switching off his bedside lamp, leaving the only light in the room coming from Danny’s lamp and Danny’s iPad laying in the gap between them.

Danny sighed closing the file, and locking the iPad, putting the stuff on the bedside table, turning off his lamp. Danny rolled over, spooning behind Steve.

“Steven,” Danny whispered seductively, slipping his right hand under the duvet, running his hand over the curves off Steve’s ass, Steve pushing back against his hand in reply.

“I’m a catch, Danny,” Steve stated, not turning around to face Danny or opening his eyes. 

“Fine. You’re a catch...and sex on legs.”

“Thank you. Now, go to sleep.”

“What?! Here I am running my hands over your very, very nice ass, and you’re telling me to go to sleep?” Danny asked, pulling away.

“You said you wanted to go to sleep,” Steve asked in a higher pitch, twisting his upper body to face Danny.

“Fine, you bore. Good night, Steven.”

“You amaze me sometimes,” Steve stated, rolling over to kiss Danny.

“It’s a skill...but can you not sing that song again?"

"What song?" Steve asked innocently, "sing it to me to refresh my mind."

"You know for a fact what song I am talking about - the one you made me dance to at our wedding, Steven."

"Oh that one. It's a good song," Steve muttered.

"Yeah, THAT song - I still have flashbacks of drunk Rachel singing it to me at the reception."

"You gotta admit though, your ex-wife drunk is pretty funny," Steve countered, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah...I can't lie, it is a funny sight. Also nice try at trying to change the subject, babe. Stop singing the damn song."

Okay, so the changing the topic hadn't worked, "Okay, I won't sing it again after tonight."

"Thank you," Danny said, curling up against Steve and spooning him from behind. 

"Sexy eyes, gettin' down with you, I wanna groove with you, sexy eyes," Steve quietly muttered, trying to wind Danny up further.

The next thing Steve knew, his husband poked his finger under his ribs - a move which was guaranteed to make him jerk at the touch (yeah he was ticklish there and Danny knew it).

"Stop it!" Steve ordered, jumping forward out of Danny's touch.

"Ooh, I love it when you use the commanding voice. Maybe you should use it on yourself so you can stop singing that stupid song."

"It's a good song, Daniel," Steve said sitting up on the edge of the bed, waiting for his husband the shut the hell up moaning.

"You know what, for that comment and convenience, you can sleep on the sofa tonight. Bye bye bye," Danny said, placing his foot at the base of Steve's spine and pushing at him, "And yeah - I quoted NSYNC because I know how much you love them!"

"Seriously? You are so childish --"

"Childish?! Says the one trying to wind another up by singing a song despite repeated requests to stop? If I'm childish, then so are you. If anyone is staying in this bed, it's gonna be me - ooh look I quoted you favourite band again."

"Okay, you can kick me out of bed, that's fine. But you do not confuse Backstreet with NSYNC - that's a sin."

"Yeah, well I just did it. You wanna sing 'Sexy Eyes', I'm singing NSYNC - I'm ready to go, I've got the whole album in my head."

A knock on the door interrupted them, "Why are you shouting?" Emma asked.

"See, Steven - you've woken up the children now." 

"I woke up the children? You're the one ranting at the top of his lungs, Daniel."

"Because you made me!" Danny said getting out of bed and going to the door, and opening and finding his younger daughter stood there, "Come on, I'll put you back to bed, Em."

"What are you and Dad fighting about?" 

"We aren't fighting, we're...we're having a spirited discussion. He's just trying to wind me up."

"Trying? It sounded like it worked."

"When did you grow up and get so smart for a nine-year-old, hm?" Danny asked, directing Emma back into her room.

"I get it from my Danno; he's really great."

"Hm, that's the right answer. Come on, hop back in and snuggle down."

Emma shuffled back into bed, and let Danny pull the duvet over her, despite the fact she'd normally protest that she's old enough to do it herself, "Are you and Dad getting a divorce?"

Danny looked at his daughter, shell-shocked. He pulled back the duvet and climbed into the bed next to her, "What'd make you say that?"

"Well you were arguing. When parents fight they get divorced," Emma replied.

Danny felt his chest get wetter and knew Emma had started crying. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him, "Danno and Dad weren't fighting. he was singing a song he knows Danno hates, so Danno sang song he hates back - that's all it was, okay? Don't ever think we're getting divorced because we're not - I love Dad more than anything, except you four and he knows that. You five guys are the most important things in my life, okay?"

"Okay, Danno."

"Everything okay?" Steve asked, having come to find out as to why Danny had been gone for so long. 

Danny looked over to where his husband stood in the doorway, "Come here," he said, and held out his hand. Steve walked over to the bed, taking Danny's hand and kneeling down on the floor.

"What's going on?" Steve asked again, none the wiser than he was when he first asked.

"Emma thinks we're getting a divorce."

"What?" Steve asked, not believing it, "why'd you think we're getting a divorce, Em?"

Emma sniffled, "Because I heard you and Danno shouting, and parents get divorced when they shout."

"Not always - Danno always speaks loudly, and sometimes I have to speak as loudly to remind him I'm not in the room. You've heard Danno rant before - heaven forbid we let him start about pineapple on pizza."

"Pineapple on pizza --" was all Danny managed to get out before his mouth was covered by Steve's hand, making Emma smile. 

"Yeah, but Connor said today his mom and dad are getting a divorce because they were shouting a lot."

"Em, baby, just because people shout at others doesn't mean there's anything wrong. I shout at people in debates not because there's anything wrong, just because they're a poopy head," Danny smirked.

"Emma, listen to me," Steve said sternly, "Danno and I are never getting divorced. I love him more than anything, except you four and he knows that. Okay? So don't ever worry about it. Danno and I will still be married when we're old, grey and in wheelchairs in nursing homes."

"What's a nursing home?" Emma asked innocently.

"You'll find out when you get the bill," Danny muttered. 

"Danny," Steve chastised, "Emma, do not ever think you won't have your Danno and your Dad together - because that will never happen, okay?"

"Okay, Dad. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Em," Danny jumped in, planting a kiss on her temple, "Okay?"

"Okay, Danno. Love you."

"Love you too. And I love you too, Dad," Danny said, taking Steve's hand and kissing the knuckles, before standing up and fixing the duvet on Emma's bed.

"Love you too, Danno," he said, kissing Danny on the cheek, "and I love you too, Emma," he added, bending over her to plant a kiss on her temple.

"Love you too, Dad."

"Get some sleep, alright?" 

"Okay, Danno."

Danny and Steve turned off the bedside light, and left the room, closing the door behind them. As they got to the end of the hallway, Steve turned and pulled Danny into a hug - crushing his chest against Danny's head. Danny broke down in tears. Steve could only 'shush' him.

Once Danny got his crying under control, he started mumbling against Steve's chest, "I've already had one child go through a divorce of mine, and another go through his mother and stepfather's divorce. I never wanted to see the day where another would think it'd happen. Have we failed as parents?"

"Danny, we have not, I repeat: have not, failed as parents; we aren't getting a divorce so don't worry - it's just kids at school putting thoughts into her head."

"Do we really sound that bad arguing? Do we sound as if we hate each other?"

"No, don't be silly. Emma is too young to understand how you communicate. We've put Emma's fears to rest so let's forget about it and never mention it again," he said, "I know you don't hate me and I don't hate you - Danny, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither. I love you, Steve."

"I love you too. Shall we go back to bed?"

"Yeah," Danny replied, wiping his eyes with his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT PANIC - THERE WILL BE NO DIVORCE. 
> 
> I wanted to include a chapter like this because I think it's a rational fear that many children have when they hear their parents shouting, especially with stories from other kids (I mean we all remember that kid Tommy who went to school with Grace - I wonder where he is). 
> 
> And when you have a parent like Danny Williams who rants and shouts when there is no need to, I imagine it would be confusing for a child. (Also I wanted to create an angsty chapter which left the readers guessing whether there will be a divorce as they were reading - but never fear! No divorce!)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos, as always, are very much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, yes it's been three days or so, and I apologise - I had exams and they're were painful, but they are now over (for this year) and I'm back, and ready to update.

APRIL 1st 2025  
WASHINGTON DC

A knock at the door to the private living room startled Steve, whom was engrossed in season five of the ‘The West Wing’.

“Come in,” Steve shouted and the door slid open, “Mike, what’s up?” Steve said as the head of White House Security came in.

“Mr McGarrett-Williams,” Agent Callahan replied, making his way into the room, “your mother’s just cleared the front gate,” he carried on.

“Okay, you can show her up."

“She’s asking to see the President, not you,” Callahan replied nervously, unsure of how Steve would react.

“Hmm, well let’s show her to the President,” Steve replied, pausing the ‘The West Wing’, and striding our the room, Agent Callahan following, as was two other Secret Service agents.

Steve walked down the stairs to the main foyer, and greeted his mom, “Mom, what are you doing here?”

“Not now Steve, I need to see Danny...now.”

“Okay, we haven’t seen each other in months, and you want to see your son-in-law before your own son, but I don’t mind,” Steve replied, leading the way into the West Wing.

“Steve, not now. This is important.” Doris replied, following Steve though the halls of the West Wing.

Approaching the outer office to the Oval Office, Steve approached the desk, “Deborah, is Danny free?”

“Yes, he’s just finished his National Security briefing. You can go straight in, sir.”

Steve moved towards the door, turning the handle, and pushing the door open.

“Steve, what’s up?” Danny asked as Steve entered.

“Don’t ask me. Ask her,” Steve replied, stepping to the side to reveal Doris who was making her way through the door. 

“Doris?” Danny asked, surprised at the appearance of his mother-in-law.

“Hello, my favourite son-in-law,” Doris replied. After a pause, she turned to Steve, “Can you give us a minute?”

Steve looked at Doris to Danny, and back to Doris, “Sure, I’ll, uh, be right outside.”

“Thanks, babe,” Danny replied; after the door closed, Danny motioned for Doris to sit down on the chair to the right-hand side of the desk, “Doris, I assume it’s important so we can catch up later. What can I do for you?” He asked, remaining seated at the desk but leaning forward, his arms rested on his knees.

“You need to evacuate the Capitol.”

“I’m sorry, evacuate the what now?”

“The Capitol. I just spent the month doing ‘humanitarian work’ in Syria, and heard that a newly formed terrorist splinter cell has been working to reconstitute into a new Taliban, and they’re looking for revenge on you bombing them into extinction two years ago, and rumours are that they’d go as far as create a war, and the fact that the Chinese President is currently meeting the Speaker. How better than to kill a foreign head of state, of whose country has frosty relations, than to kill him on American soil.”

Danny spun in his chair, picking up the phone off of the receiver, “Deborah, get me the person running the Capitol’s security,” after a few minutes, Danny continued, “Captain, where is the Chinese President?...Get him out of there and evacuate the Capitol...Yes now.”

Danny placed the phone down on the receiver, “Doris...this information better be concrete.”

“I wouldn’t bring it to you if it wasn’t.”

“Well, thank you - you’ve saved me a war.”

Danny walked to the door, opened it, and motioned for Steve to come back in. Steve walked back in and looked between his husband and mother, “Everything okay?”

“It will be,” was all Danny replied, “Doris, would you mind if I talked to Steve outside for a moment?”

“Of course, I’ll step outside if you want.”

“No, you stay there. We’ll step out onto the Colonnade.”

Danny opened the door leading outside, and walked out, followed by Steve.

“What’s up, POTUS?”

“Fitz came to speak to me today.”

“The National Security Advisor, I’d think it’s his job to speak to you.”

“Oh har-de-har-har, you massive goof. No, Fitz is resigning. He’s taking a job in the private sector.”

“Okay. The relevance is?”

“I’ve found his replacement.”

“Who?”

Danny glanced through the window to Doris, then back to Steve.

“No. Just no. I enjoy it when she’s around, but permanently, she’ll become our subconscious.”

“Steve. She was a CIA operative for years. She has thousands of contacts, and saved me from a diplomatic crisis with no ulterior motive.”

“Your point is?”

“Try finding someone else in Washington without an ulterior motive.”

Steve let out a massive sigh, rubbing his hand across his forehead. After a long period of thought, Steve resumed speaking, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Danny asked, surprised Steve agreed.

“Okay,” Steve reaffirmed his agreement.

Danny turned around and opened the door, and walked back into the Oval, “I trust that you didn’t peek at any classified reports,” Danny said, smiling at Doris, “Not that it would matter.”

Doris looked at him confused, “I’m sorry?”

“My National Security Advisor is leaving to work for a defense contractor. And I think I’ve found my replacement.”

“Okay, what does that have to do with me?,” Doris replied, unsure of what was happening.

“For CIA you’re pretty oblivious,” Danny mumbled.

“What was that?” Doris hadn’t heard him properly.

“I said for CIA you're pretty oblivious," Danny was the president so it wasn't as if he could whoop his ass - but maybe she could and Danny was risking his life, "I have only one candidate. What’s your opinion on Doris McGarrett?”

“Well — I’m sorry. Me?” Doris asked, still struggling to believe what she was hearing.

“Yep,” Danny replied.

“I was confused at first as well,” Steve butted in, “I think it’s the office that does something you.”

“Not now, Steven,” Danny and Doris replied in unison, Steve holding his hands up in surrender.

“Hot damn, that’s creepy,” Steve muttered

“If you don’t want it, I won’t be offended. I just thought it would be a good way for us and the kids to see more of you, and for you to become a bigger part of this very extensive family.”

“Danny...,” Doris started, “I’d be delighted to accept, but only if you’re sure.”

“Doris, if I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have asked.”

“Well, if you think so, I’d be delighted to Danny— or do I have to call you Mr President now?” Doris asked.

“Only in front of the others, I don’t want them to get jealous,” Danny replied smirking.

“Right well, can we get some lunch now, because you and I,” Steve interrupted, gesturing between him and Danny, “had a date but then it got postponed due to an assassination attempt, and now I’m really hungry.”

“Jeez, you Neanderthal, calm down. We’ll go and eat now,” Danny replied, “you wanna join us?” Danny asked Doris.

“If it doesn’t cost the taxpayers too much,” Doris replied, with a smirk in her voice.

“Oh hell no, it’s coming out of Danny’s salary,” Steve jumped in, earning a glare from Danny, “what?! I don’t have any income, I’m a kept man nowadays.”

“A kept man at the expense of the US taxpayer.” Danny retorted.

“No, a kept man at your expense.”

“Where does my salary come from Steven? Not a magic money tree.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to this lunch. What are we having? Is it this door?” Doris asked, pointing to the door leading to the West Colonnade, trying to move Danny and Steve away from one of their small arguments.

Danny nodded, and walked over to open the door for her, “Unfortunately, you arrive on a Thursday, which is Steve’s healthy day, so it should be shrimp salad with organic bread and grass fed butter, followed by fresh fruit and natural yoghurt, with water.”

“Well that sounds—” Doris couldn’t manage to find the right adjective.

“Revolting, I know,” Danny finished for her.

“No, President Daniel, it is a healthy lunch, of which your heart and waistline will thank you for.”

“Did you just call me fat? I know you just called me fat,” Danny asserted.

“No I didn’t,” Steve replied defensively.

“No because you aren’t no sitck figure yourself, Steven, so that would make you a hypocrite.”

“Now I definitely know you just called me fat.”

“I invoke executive privilege, and reserve my right to not answer on the grounds that it may incriminate me,” Danny replied, smirking.

“Why’d you have to so mean? I hate you.”

“Love you too, babe,” Danny shrugged, wrapping his leg arm around Steve’s waist.

“You know, I hear that shrimp salad calling our names,” Doris interrupted, preventing the argument from going any further.

The three talked over lunch, about how their family was doing, particularly Charlie and the new developments in their living arrangement, and how they were coping living in the centre of the executive branch.

Doris hadn’t been so warm to the fact that her son had married a man, and found it hard to understand why her son had fallen head over heels in love with a loudmouth detective from New Jersey - not that she’d ever shared these thoughts with anyone, especially not Steve; after twenty years of pretending to be dead, she thought she’d lost the right to judge who her son decided to take to bed. 

But over time, she saw that they kept each other grounded, and would go to any lengths to protect each other. She grew to accept Danny as her son-in-law, and knew how much he loved Steve. Following that, it was clear to both Danny and Steve that she loved having Danny as a son-in-law, and loved Grace and Charlie as if they were her own grandchildren - and if Grace and Charlie got more presents at Christmas and birthdays, who were they to complain?

After lunch, Danny went back to the office as he had a meeting with the congressional leadership, and Steve and Doris took a walk around the White House grounds, before children came home from school.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Doris asked, a few minutes after they walked out of the main building.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play coy, Steven - I know we haven’t had the best mother and son relationship, but I can tell when you’re thinking too hard about something,” Doris paused, “plus I did work for the CIA for over 30 years.”

“Okay, you’re a great interrogator. I was at a civil rights commemoration last month, and the chairwoman of the party mentioned that Senator Mahelona might be retiring from his seat in the near future and asked whether I’d like to be placed on the consideration list for his replacement.”

“They want to consider you?” Doris asked for confirmation in a positively neutral tone.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to do it. It’s been on my mind, because I need to tell Danny but knowing the loveable curmudgeon like I do, he’s likely to twist my arm and talk me into accepting a place on the consideration list.”

“Steve, first of all: disclaimer, I have no idea what the political implications would be as its not my job to worry about politics; however, I think you should tell Danny. If I’d have been in your position, I’d have told you father.”

“Yeah I know I should. Do you think he’ll pissed?”

“Why would he be?”

“Because I didn’t tell him earlier.”

“Perhaps, but it’d be worse if you hadn’t told him at all.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m gonna go talk to him - you okay to find your way back to the residence?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine and if not, I’ll ask one of the many Secret Service agents how to navigate my way around.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later. The kids should be home from school soon, I’ll still be in with Danny. You gonna be okay with them?”

“You have to ask if I’m okay with my own grandchildren? Yes Steven, I’ll be fine with them - I did raise you and your sister after all,” she replied jokingly.

“Yeah, let’s glaze over the fact you had to fake your death to get away from us,” Steve smirked, glad that they could joke about these things now even if they had given him various issues in the past, "I’ll see you later then,” Steve said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and hug before turning in the other direction to go and see his husband.

***

Steve walked sheepishly into the outer office of the Oval (after giving himself a pep talk in the bathroom for ten minutes).

“Hey Deborah, is his federal highness free?”

Deborah smirked at Steve’s nickname for her boss, “according to his schedule he should be, but to no surprise, his meeting with the congressional leadership overran - you know it’s rude, just because their secretaries on Capitol Hill are laid back and pay no attention to their schedules doesn’t mean we’re like that. We actually stick to the concept of time.”

“Ah, so you’re fidgeting in your chair because he’s behind in his schedule?”

“Yep, you got it in one, Mr McGarrett-WIlliams.”

“Deborah, we’ve talked about this. It’s Steve.”

“It is, but I find it…hmm, je ne sais quoi to refer to you with your first name.”

“It’ll be Steve by Christmas.”

“You’ve been saying that for years, sir.”

Deborah had been with Danny and Steve since Danny was Governor. She’d been his secretary, or ‘gate-keeper’ as Danny affectionally referred to her, since Danny won re-election to the governorship, and his old secretary resigned and recommended her. Danny had hesitated about her asking to join them in Washington, but she jumped at the opportunity as her parents and three siblings all lived on the East Coast, having moved to Hawaii for university and staying because she loved it so much. Since Deborah had moved to DC and starting running Danny’s Vice-Presidential office and later Presidential office with her iron first, she’d married a congressional aide and she was in the first few weeks of her pregnancy - Danny was fearful of the day she went on maternity leave, predicting the walls of reality would collapse. 

"Now, you wanted to know if he was free; if congressional leadership walk out of that door in the next sixty seconds, he’ll have ten minutes free before he has to meet with the senators from the armed services committee.”

“Okay, excellent. Is it okay if I pop in and steal him for a few minutes.”

Deborah stared at the schedule inquisitively, “Hmm…it can be arranged I guess.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best person I know, aside from my husband and children?”

“Multiple times if I remember correctly.”

As Steve sat down in the chair next to the desk, the door to the Oval Office opened, and the congressional leadership filed out of the room, muttering to themselves and checking their phones.

“Oh, Mr Speaker!” Danny shouted from the doorway of the Oval Office.

“Yes, Mr President?” Speaker Pearson asked in reply.

“You see this building we’re in? I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but this is my building, so the next time you come over here expecting me to cave into your ridiculous demands that this country cannot afford, you remember who you’re speaking to, who’s building you're in, and to speak with a little goddamn respect,” Danny had gradually made his way over to where the Speaker was stood, eventually standing toe-to-toe with him, “am I making myself clear?”

“I don’t think you understand who you’re talking to Mr President, if you think —“

“Oh, I don’t think, I know. And I am perfectly clear on who I am speaking to. Henry Pearson, first elected in 1990, when George Bush Senior held my job. Speaker since the beginning of this congressional session in January. I am not a dumb man, Mr Speaker - I know when a schmuck is stood in front of me,” Danny turned and walked back into the Oval, slamming the door behind him.

The Speaker was left without words, and continued his way out of the West Wing, avoiding the pitying looks from his colleagues after the President had just given him a dressing down.

When he was sure they’d left, Danny open the door and poked his head around the doorframe, “Is he gone?” He asked just to be one hundred percent sure. 

Deborah and Steve nodded in the affirmative.

Danny opened the door wider, and stepped into the outer office - walking into the middle of it, “I’m sorry you both had to witness me serve the Speaker his ass on a platter. Deborah, make sure the Speaker never steps foot in this building again,” he turned to Steve “Babe, what’s up?”

“I need to speak to you for a minute,” Steve replied standing up and moving towards Danny, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Ooh sounds ominous,” Danny replied after the kiss, “you can go in. Deborah?”

“You’ve got ten minutes, maybe fifteen, before you meeting with the Senate armed services committee,” Deborah replied quickly but curtly.

“And?” Danny asked, waiting to hear what he wanted to hear.

“And I’ll make sure the the Speaker never sets foot in this building again,” she added with no really force behind her words.

“You’re the best,” he said and turned to walk into the Oval, where Steve was leaning on the edge of the desk.

Danny closed the door behind him and walked over to the desk, “So, husband of mine, what can I do for you?” He asked, standing in front of Steve with his arms crossed.

“Well, it’s…I don’t know…okay, I’m just gonna say it so don’t interrupt me. Last month when I went to the civil rights commemoration without you, well I was talking with the chairwoman of the party and she said she that Senator Mahelona might be stepping down in the next few months and she wanted to put me on the consideration list for his replacement, but I don’t wanna do it but I wanted to tell you and I don’t want you to try and talk me into it, and I’m sorry for not telling you sooner but I didn’t know how to bring it up so please don’t hate me.”

Danny stared at him for a few seconds and just replied, “Okay,” and went to sit on one of the sofas.

Steve stared at him incredulously for thirty seconds, and responded, “Okay? That’s it? Just ‘okay’?”

“Well, what else do you want me to say. You’ve already decided that you don’t want to be on the list so I’m not going try and talk you into something you don’t want to do. And I could never hate you; I love you too much.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, come here,” Danny replied, motioning for Steve to come and sit next to him on the couch. 

Steve moved over to sit on the couch. He sat down with one leg tucked under the other and his head resting on top of Danny’s. 

“Look, it’s your choice whether you want to do. All I’m going to say is make sure because you may not get the opportunity again.”

“That sounds as if you’re trying to talk me into it, Danno,” Steve replied with a smirk.

“Nope, not at all. I know I jokingly blame you for my becoming governor, then vice-president, and…well, not really President, because it was the Constitution’s fault that that happened...but I don’t mean it. If there wasn’t a part of me that wanted it, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Thanks, Danno. I’m sure I don’t want it; I mean what do I know about being a Senator? No, I’ll leave you to be the political one in the this family, and maybe Charlie.”

“Charlie? What do you mean?” Danny asked in what he wanted to be the most innocent tone known to human.

“Don’t act stupid with me, Daniel - you’ve noticed the amount of questions he’s asked about your job these past few weeks.”

“Okay so maybe I have, but it’s not my fault if I’m his only parent with a cool job.”

“Excuse me? I have a pretty cool job, Mr President.”

“First of all, Mr First Gentleman, you decorate the House at Christmas, organise the Easter Egg Roll - speaking of which, I still don’t get the whole meaning behind that - and it’s more of role.”

“Actually, I have the most important job in the country: keeping you happy.”

“Hmm and you do it so well, babe,” Danny said, turning to give Steve a long, meaningful kiss on the his lips.

“I could show you one of the ways if you want,” Steve cheekily replied between kisses, his hands grabbing at Danny's ass.

“As much as I love the sound of that, I have a meeting that I should have been at,” Danny paused to look at his wristwatch, “ooh, five minutes ago. Deborah is going to have me shot.”

“I’m pretty sure the Secret Service wouldn’t do that, but I know I wouldn’t question her.”

“Aw babe, you’re still scared of her,” Danny mocked, getting up to get the briefing pack for his next meeting off of the desk.

“Yeah, well you are as well.”

Danny thought about it for a minute, “I’d be dumb not to be.”

Steve smirked.

“Look, I’ve got a meeting to run to, or else I will actually be killed, but are we okay?”

“Yeah, of course we are, Danny.”

Danny just smiled at him and walked towards the door, pausing, and turning to bend on the back of the couch to give Steve a peck on the lips, “I love you, Steven.”

“Love you too, Daniel. Oh by the way, that dressing down you gave to the Speaker, and the anger you displayed - it really turned me on, so don’t be in that meeting too long.”

“Now I hate you,” Danny replied, groaning, as he nipped at Steve’s neck before pulling away.

And with that, Danny left the Oval Office, with Steve remaining on the couch, staring off into space.

“You’ll become part of the furniture if you stay sat there too long.”

“Very funny, Deborah. I’m going to go now and see my children before his federal highness gets back. What time does his schedule finish?”

“4.30pm, Mr McGarrett-Williams.”

“Thanks Deborah, you’re the best.”

“I know I am,” Deborah muttered as Steve left the room, but she knew he heard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue where this one has left off. The day is not over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the continuation of the last chapter - later than I originally planned (hopefully you've discovered my time-keeping is not top notch), but here we are (also I had to write the ending so it was delayed).

APRIL 1st 2025 (continued)  
WASHINGTON DC

Steve walked up to the residence ten minutes after the kids, and was greeted by the image of Emma, and Charlie telling Doris about their day.

“Daddy!” Emma shouted at the sight of Steve coming up the stairs, running across the landing to meet him.

“Hey, princess! How was school?” Steve replied enthusiastically, crouching down and giving her a hug.

“Boring, as always. But the Mayor came to speak to us today.”

“Oh did she? And, what was the Mayor speaking about?”

“Everything she said about Danno was nice. I gave her the 'My-Dad-is-the-President’ glare.”

“Emma, you know you don’t glare at your elders.”

“Yeah, I know…but what if she’d have said something bad about Danno, and think how upset I’d be.”

Steve knew this argument was lost, and that Emma had inherited Danny’s ability to argue with him like a pro, “You know what? I give up. You are just like your father,” Steve replied, setting her backdown. 

Emma smiled gleefully as she knew her Dad was an easy target when it came to arguing - Danno was whole different kettle of fish.

Steve looked over to where Doris and Charlie were talking, “Where’s John?”

Doris looked back at him, “He went straight to his room; said he has homework due in tomorrow.”

“Hm, I’ll check on him in a minute. Charlie Cheese, you have a good day?”

“Yeah, we went over the Presidents in class today. I was super happy we went over the coolest president: Coolidge.”

Steve smirked at Charlie, “If you value your life, don’t say that to Danno.”

“Don’t worry, Dad. I don't plan to,” Charlie threw Steve his cheesiest grin, before walking off to the kitchen to get a snack with Emma.

“How’d Danny take it?” Doris asked when the children were out of hearing range.

“He was happy. Not happy I didn’t take it, but happy with what I’d chosen - not that I’m his property where he can make decisions for me.”

“Steven,” Steve hated it when his mother used the lecturing tone, “you are not a woman from the 1940s, nor would Danny make decisions for you, as you wouldn’t make decisions for him.”

“Yes, mother,” Steve replied, giving in, “you staying for dinner?”

“Uh, yeah about that. Is it okay if I stay for a few days? I need a few days to find a place in the city if I’m working here.”

“Don’t bother finding a place. Just stay here permanently - there’s plenty of room on the upper floor.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be in the way.”

“No, it’s fine. We only ever use those rooms if people visit - which is only usually Danny’s mom and dad.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. Thanks, honey,” Doris replied, giving Steve a hug. 

Steve and Doris joined Charlie and Emma in the kitchen, sitting with them whilst they ate their snacks, and with Emma filling them in the latest gossip from the school yard. 

A while later, Steve took John a snack and a glass of juice. He got to the door and knocked.

“Yeah!” John replied, being somewhat muffled by the wooden door separating him and Steve. 

Steve opened the door, “Hey, kiddo, you okay?”

“Yeah, Dad, I’m good. Just wanted to finish this History homework for tomorrow.”

“Oh, what’s it on?”

“It’s about the successes and failures of the presidents during the Cold War.”

“Ah, it’s a good job Danno wasn’t President during the Cold War,” Steve added, placing the snack and desk onto John’s bedroom desk.

“Why? I think he’d have done a better job than most of them, except Reagan and Bush - I mean, from what we've been taught, they did the most to end the Cold War.”

“Yeah but he’d have either not been born or been too young,” Steve smirked at his ability to get one over on his son.

“Daaaaad.”

“What?” Steve asked, throwing his arms out his sides in ’so-what’ stance, “I’m not wrong.”

“No, but you know what I meant. I meant if Danno was his current age at the time.”

Steve could only smirk at how cute his son was - and this was the same son who would cringe if he knew Steve thought he was cute. 

“Yes, I know full well what you meant. By the way, don’t mention Ronald Reagan to Danno, or else you’ll have to endure him talk about The Gipper all evening.”

“The Gipper?” John had no idea who The Gipper was.

“They didn’t tell you Reagan’s nickname?” Steve asked in disbelief.

John just shook his head in reply. Steve sat on the bed, and John turned around in his chair. 

“Well before he was President, actually before he was Governor, Ronald Reagan was a Hollywood actor. Now, in one film which I can’t remember the name of, he played a character called George Gipp, whose nickname was ’The Gipper’. I can’t believe they didn’t teach you one of the basic facts about Reagan. I only know this because Danno made me watch all of his movies with him when we got married."

“I’ll ask Danno over dinner about him.”

“No, John McGarrett-Williams, you will not ask your father about President Reagan over dinner, because we do not all want to have our whole dinner conversation dominated about President Reagan, or else we might all be joining President Reagan and kill ourselves.”

“Nah, I’m still gonna ask him.”

Steve got down on his knees and begged (yes he begged his own son), “Please, do not, or else we’ll all leave the table and leave you to suffer alone. Please, I beg you - don’t do it.”

“Okay, in the words of George H.W. Bush, ’not gonna do it’.”

“Thank you, now eat your snack.”

Steve left John to his homework, and went to watch television in the bedroom until he had to go and get dinner started: tonight was tuna steaks, rice, and roasted vegetables. 

“Hey, babe,” Danny said, walking into the kitchen, placing his briefcase onto the kitchen table and throwing his suit jacket over the back of the kitchen chair. Dismayed at the fact his day had finished an hour later than it was meant to.

“Hey, you,” Steve replied, smiling at his husband. 

“How are the kids?” Danny asked, walking to stand behind Steve, and placing a kiss through his shirt between his shoulder blades.

“They’re fine,” Steve replied, not desiring to mention John’s homework, “and I’d like a longer kiss, in another place.”

“Hmm, I’m sure I can accommodate that,” Danny remarked, turning Steve by the arm, gripping his hips, and kissing Steve on the lips.

“That’s a lot better,” Steve smiled at Danny when they pulled apart from one another. 

“I’m gonna go get changed before dinner; I hate wearing this suits all day.”

“Yeah but you look so hot in them,” Steve winked at Danny who had picked up his stuff and moved towards the door.

“You’re nearly fifty, Steven. Stop winking at people,” Danny replied, turning on his heel to face Steve. 

“I don’t wink at people,” Steve replied a little too loudly with a defensive tone, “I wink at my husband. And it’s his fault because he’s so damn sexy.”

“Yes, and said husband is leaving the kitchen before he throws up. See ya later,” Danny remarked, tapping Steve on the butt before he left. 

Half an hour later, Steve called his husband, mother, and children into the family dining room to sit down to dinner. 

“Hey, guys,” Danny said walking into the room, looking at the three of his four children sat around the dinner table, his husband at the opposite end. 

“Hey, Danno,” came the reply from the three children, as well as Steve, whom were all sat around the table. 

“Hey Danny,” Doris said, walking in behind Danny.

“Favourite mother-in-law,” Danny nodded to Doris.

Danny sat down at the table, placing the napkin on his lap before picking up his knife and fork before diving into the meal his husband had cooked. 

“Wow, I’m honoured,” Doris remarked.

“Well - you’re about hundred times better than my last mother-in-law.”

“Are you talking about Grandma Amanda?” Charlie asked.

Danny looked at Steve in panic, having forgotten that Rachel’s mother-in-law was still alive (despite Danny’s prayers).

“Charlie, eat your food before it gets cold,” was all Danny replied.

John bit back a smirk, and asked, “Danno, I’ve got a history paper due tomorrow, so is it okay if I eat in my room?”

“Yeah sure, I won’t stop you from getting the best grades,” Danny replied, shovelling a fork of rice into his mouth.

“Thanks, Danno, you’re best,” John replied, getting up with his plate, and moving towards the door.

“Hey, John,” Danny started before John could leave the room, “what’s the paper on?”

Steve and Charlie stopped eating, and looked at one another, fearful of what John’s reply would be. Steve’s eyes moved from Charlie’s scared face to John who had turned on his heel, and had an unreadable glaze come over his face.

John looked at his Dad’s face, to Charlie’s face, to Danny’s face - who had twisted in his seat to face him, thus not being able to see the frightened expressions on Steve’s and Charlie’s faces. Doris silently kept eating. 

“Ronald Reagan.”

“Ronald Reagan?!” Danny shouted a little too loudly, "You hear that Steve? It’s about Ronald Reagan,” there was no stopping Danny now. 

“Yeah, Danno. I heard,” Steve replied, glaring into John’s soul, who was quickly slipping out of the door before either Danny could force him to stop and listen, or Steve could force him to stop and endure the torture he’d inflicted upon the other three.

“Have I ever told you all how much I love Ronald Reagan? He was the best, better than me, but that’s subjective. You know why I keep a jar of jelly beans on my desk, because Reagan did. He won two landslide victories - two! Not one…but two!”

“Yes, Danno, you’ve told us many a time.”

“It’s a good job Reagan was straight or otherwise we wouldn’t be married now. I’m not gonna lie, but did you see Reagan in his youth? If I was there, I’d have tapped that.”

Charlie coughed, Emma looked confused, Steve looked shell-shocked, and Doris just sat there amused at the conversation surrounding the dinner table. 

“That’s gross, Daniel. He’s dead.”

“What? It’s not like you’ve got any competition, Super SEAL. He’s dead, and you’re super cute and really handsome so you know you’re safe.”

“It’s still a gross thing to say. Next you’ll want a shrine in the West Wing dedicated to him,” Steve muttered turning back to the food that was quickly going cold.

Danny paused for a moment, “Wait, could I do that? Am I allowed to do that?”

“I met Ronald Reagan,” Doris stated.

“What? When?” Steve asked confused.

“You never told me! You know how much I love Ronald Reagan. Tell me all,” Danny said all too quickly.

Doris looked at Steve, who had a pleading face, and then to Danny, “It’s classified.”

“Are you kidding me? I have the highest security clearance in the country - you can tell me.”

Doris shifted in her seat, “Yes I can tell you…but I can’t tell anyone else around the table.”

“Ah,” was all Danny replied.

“I’ll tell you in private one day.”

“Wow, my mother and husband keeping secrets from me, it’s the beginning of the end,” Steve muttered, poking the food around his plate. 

Danny went back to ranting to Steve, Charlie, and Emma about Ronald Reagan. Doris, somehow, had the skill to block Danny’s ramblings out and carry on eating as if nothing was happening - Steve was gonna need her to teach him that trick. 

Steve was going to get payback on his son, but before he did, he contemplated slitting his wrists with the butter knife in order to escape this dinner. Maybe when the presidency was over, Steve could convince the CIA to hire Danny as a torture specialist who would torture terrorists by simply ranting about Ronald Reagan for hours on end. It was an idea - at least Steve and the kids wouldn’t have to listen to him then. 

John smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom, Danny’s ramblings becoming quieter and quieter. 

"Daniel, why are you so obsessed with Ronald Reagan?" Steve asked having grown tired of listening to Danny's ramblings.

"Obsessed is a pretty strong word..." Danny shrug off.

"Is it though?" Doris asked.

"Fine. It's the fact that this country had been in a constant state of war-not-war with the Soviet Union for over thirty years - but then by the time Reagan and Bush come along and it's changed in less than ten years - I just want to do something as large and symbolic as they did."

"Okay, but even before you were President - you made me watch all of his film when we got married."

"Yeah - they're good films. You'll also remember that we also watched all of John Wayne's and watched all of Bon Jovi's concert DVDs..."

"Okay, what else?"

"The man kept jelly beans on his desk, Steven! Where else would you expect that?"

"Truman had a plaque that said 'The buck stops here' - why's that not cool."

"Uh, well first of all, that's a little bit of an ego-booster, but are jelly beans? No is the answer. Also 'the buck stops here' - no, the buck stops when you drop two atomic bombs on Japan, not in the Oval Office, so the plaque was a little bit useless."

"Okay, what else?"

"The fact that I am from a blue-collar family, and Ronald Reagan was the only President to date to have led a union."

"Did he?" Steve asked surprised, he actually didn't know that despite all of the other facts Danny had told him over the years.

"Yeah he did, so there he was in a union which pleases me, and he was in the military which pleases you. Satisfied?"

"I mean, a film making division wasn't really the military..." Steve was merely winding Danny up at this point.

Danny stood and picked up his plate, "I'm going to eat in the living room, before I end up chucking my food or something else at you because know you are blatantly winding me up and this point...and it's working."

"Love you, Danno."

"Bite me, Steven," Danny bit back, and waltzed out of the dining room, "At least I don't have fantasies about Rambo," Danny muttered loud enough for Steve to hear.

"Rambo was the army, Daniel, which I have told a million and one times," hyperbolic of course - it was more likely ten percent of a million.

"Actually, you did used to pretend you were Rambo," Doris added, still quietly eating her food, whilst enjoyed the spectacle between her son and son-in-law.

"I KNEW IT!" Danny exclaimed.

"Whose side are you on here?" Steve asked his mother with a hint of betrayal in his voice.

"Well - we all know that Danny is the one who buys the good presents, and he's my boss."

"I'm your son," Steve said back.

"He can make my life hell - you can't, darling," Doris replied.

"I'm going," Danny butt in.

"I'm coming with," Doris stated, standing up and following Danny out of the room.

"At least we don't have to hear about Ronald Reagan anymore," Charlie remarked.

"I HEARD THAT, CHARLES WILLIAMS," Danny shouted from the living room, and using Charlie's full name, signifying he was pissed off (pissed off because of Steve, not Charlie). 

**

“I am so tired,” Danny sighed walking into the bedroom, finding Steve already undressing to get ready for bed, having earlier apologised for winding Danny up over dinner. 

“You know what said earlier? It still stands.”

“Hmm?” Danny asked, having no idea what Steve was talking about.

“When I said that dressing down you gave the Speaker turned me on…well I’m still turned on…” Steve replied, slipping his boxers off under the sheets and dropping them onto the floor next to the bed.

“And I’m no longer tired,” Danny remarked, almost ripping all of his clothes off and climbing in to the bed next to Steve. 

Danny crawled on top of Steve, and straddled Steve’s thighs, kissing up Steve’s chest, around his neck and eventually meeting his lips - Steve moaning at the touch of Danny’s lips against his, and wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist. 

Danny reached between them and took both of their dicks in his hand, and started slowly jerking them both off, Steve’s hips thrusting up ever so often. Steve’s right hand trailed down Danny’s back, into the cleft of Danny’s ass, and rubbed around his husband’s hole.

“If you’re gonna do it, do it - you know I hate it when you tease,” Danny mumbled against Steve’s lips.

Danny’s body shook at the sensation of two of Steve’s fingers entering his hole, and buried his head in Steve’s chest, sucking at one of Steve’s nipples, making Steve whine at the sensation of Danny’s lips attaching themselves to one of his nipples. 

“You ready, Danno?”

“You bet your tanned beautiful butt I am.”

At Danny’s confirmation, Steve slid his hard, aching dick into Danny’s loosened hole. Danny shuddered at the feeling of his husband inside him, and let himself adjust to the sensation - they normally did it the other way around, but sometimes they liked to switch it up a little bit.

“You can move - I won’t break.”

“I know that, but we don’t do it this way that often - I don’t want to hurt you."

“You could never hurt me, Steve.”

“Whilst that’s a romantic sentiment, it’s not exactly true; what if I punched you.”

“If you don’t move now, I’m gonna do some punching and leave you with the worst case of blue balls ever.”

Steve slowly drew himself out of Danny, and pushed back in - gradually picking up the pace, and using his hand’s to spread Danny’s ass cheeks.

“Fuck, Steve.”

“Maybe later…or tomorrow,” Steve replied, planting soft kisses on Danny’s exposed neck.

“I swear to God, this is not the time for you sarcastic answers - sarcasm is my forte, so get your own,” Danny said through gritted teeth, breathing heavily between every couple of words.

“If you’re still talking, I’m not doing it right,” Steve stated, then pulled out and slammed back up into Danny, attacking Danny’s prostrate with the force of his thrust.

“Fucking Christ,” Danny moaned.

“No, I’m fucking you,” Steve smirked, loving the moments where he could wind Danny up during sex. 

“I swear to God —,” was all Danny got out of his mouth, before he felt Steve wrapped his hand around his dick and squeeze hard, bringing his orgasm closer and closer.

“You were saying?”

“Don’t stop.”

“I didn’t plan on it, Danny,” Steve replied, pulling out and thrusting back up into his husband. 

After multiple more thrusts, Steve emptied himself into his husband from Danny’s hole contracting, as Danny ejaculated over Steve’s chest and torso. Danny collapsed on top of Steve, his whole weight crushing Steve - well, not really crushing as Danny wasn’t too heavy. The problem was that Danny’s bodily fluid was drying between them into their chests.

“Danno, if you don’t move soon, it’s gonna hurt your chest hair when you pull away.”

“Can I just get my breathing back under control first?”

“Sure,” Steve said, rubbing his fingers through Danny’s hair on the back of his head. One of his favourite things was to run his fingers through Danny’s hair - not many people got to do it, and sharp or sticky items weren’t allowed near it (well except one sticky thing). 

Danny rolled off of his husband, onto his side of the bed, his chest still rising up and sinking down quickly. Steve rolled onto his side, and propped himself up on his hand, and looked at his husband who had a hand draped over his eyes.

“If you think about it…I’m the only presidential spouses who has had a president inside of them and been inside a president.”

“That we know about - some of them might have had kinks,” Danny chuckled, “Why are you even thinking about other Presidents and First Ladies post-sex?”

“Well, I was thinking if anyone found it great to know that they’d buried themselves inside the president’s ass - but then I realised no one else would have been inside a president because they were all married to women.”

Danny sat up and propped himself up on his elbows, and then looked at Steve with his ‘what-the-fuck’ look, “I wanna know what happens in the synapses in your nervous system - I mean they must be infected for you to have thoughts of that nature.”

“I thought it was a genuine thought,” Steve replied, rolling over to climb out the bed, and plodded to the en-suite to get a cloth to clean up the mess on both of their chests, and the mess between Danny’s ass cheeks.

“It’s really not.”

Steve returned to the cloth to the bathroom, placed it in the washing hamper, and walked back into the bedroom, pulling on the underpants he’d dropped on the floor earlier, “Clean sheets?”

“Am I a filthy bitch if I say I can’t be bothered to move?”

“Yep, but I don’t care,” Steve replied climbing back into the bed, and pulling the duvet over him. 

Danny rolled over and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, and his hand across Steve’s waist, “But no more thoughts about my predecessors’ kinks please - I don't need the image of Richard Nixon in that situation.”

“Whatever you say, Danno,” Steve replied, planting a kiss atop Danny’s hair and flicking off the lamp on the nightstand - both of them succumbing to sleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so hope y'all didn't cringe at the ending - I think I write sex scenes really badly and feel awkward and dirty writing them, but I hope it wasn't too bad!
> 
> Also, no idea where Ronald Reagan came from - probably something to do with the project I had to do about him and the fact I could tell you anything about him (no relevance to his political party, just the fact I know the most about him).
> 
> Furthermore (I feel like Shakespeare when I use that word), the Doris-siding-with-Danny came to me whilst writing and thought it would be a funny scene to put in - of course, none of the feelings behind the discussion are true, but I found it quite interesting to write and simply went with where my mind was taking me. (Also the idea of Danny and Doris tag-teaming Steve in a petty argument like this is one that I've wanted to write for a while because the whole idea of Steve being against his husband and mother seems hilarious and although it won't happen in the actual show because the writers aren't as good as me - you know it's true - I could write about it here). 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments, as comments are always appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, wow almost a month since I last updated - I know that I'm the worst human being alive - but I've been away for a few weeks with no way of updating.
> 
> Anyway, apologies for my absence, but I'm back with a new chapter where we see some McDanno scheming.

SEPTEMBER 29TH 2025  
WASHINGTON, DC 

Danny was sat at the desk in the Oval Office, signing what felt like a thousand pieces of paper, when the intercom buzzed. Danny reached over and pressed the button to talk to Deborah.

“Yeah Deborah, what’s up?”

“Your daughter’s boyfriend, Sam, is here to see you - he doesn’t have an appointment but says its urgent,” Deborah replied.

“Okay, send him in,” Danny stated, getting up from the behind the desk, and walking to the door, and opening it to greet Sam, “Hey, everything okay, Sam?” Danny asked urgently, worried whether Grace was alright.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Danny - just needed to speak to you about something, if that’s okay.”

“Come on in, take a seat,” Danny said motioning to the couches in the middle of the room.

Danny sat on the sofa opposite the one Sam had taken, sitting back into it and crossing his legs.

When Sam hadn’t said anything, and looked as if he may have a heart attack, Danny could guess what he was going to ask.

“So…what’s going?” Danny asked, wanting to pressure Sam more - yeah, he was a sadist and took pleasure in torturing his daughter’s boyfriends, so sue him.

“Well, uh, I just want to say I’ll understand if you say ’no’, but I, uh,” Sam fidgeted in your seat, “I love your daughter more than anything - Grace, not Emma, because that’d be inappropriate,” and so the rambling started, “and, uh, she is the reason I, uh, get up in the morning, and if anything were to happen to her, I’m sure that, uh, my life would not be worth living —“

“And I’m sure you’d never let anything happen to her…” Danny said, his sadist side coming out again. 

“Oh, of course not, Danny…sir; I’ve never want her to be hurt, nor would I, uh, ever hurt her.”

“Okay, so?” Danny asked, waiting for the punchline. 

“I guess, what I’m asking is…” Sam took the deepest breath Danny thought he’d ever seen a person take, “could I have your permission to marry your daughter?”

Ah there’s the punchline. Danny remained sat on the sofa, his hands in his lap - his face giving away no emotion. He rolled his mouth around to create the illusion he was thinking. He already knew what his answer was going to be, but why not torture Sam some more?

“Well, you know, when Grace introduced you to Steve and myself, I was apprehensive - partly because I didn't like you because you were dating my daughter, because, in my opinion, my daughter shouldn’t be dating until she’s at least thirty-five,” Danny smirked, and had started using his hand gestures, but Sam still sat there stone-faced, “and I didn’t like you because you were a Georgetown student from a wealthy family who didn’t contribute to the campaign in 2020, but I can forgive and forget…well definitely forgive...”

Danny paused again, and rolled his mouth again, still pretending to be thinking.

“But…last year, when Grace fell and broke her arm falling down the stairs, after helping the neanderthal that is my husband with carrying boxes to the third floor, I was impressed by the way that you came racing to be next to her side in the hospital. I knew then that you loved her, and she loved you, and I knew that we’d be having this conversation. But,” Danny paused and Sam looked so scared, “I just want to re-emphasise that I was a detective, and I am now the President - so I can have the CIA kill you and no one will ever find the body,” Danny confirmed, and Sam let out a scared smile.

“Yes, sir, you don’t need to worry. I love Grace.”

Danny paused again, and slowly nodded his head in consideration, “Okay.”

Danny looked straight ahead at Sam, who still hadn’t understood Danny’s use of ‘Okay’ and still looked as scared as he did when Danny invited him in. 

“Sorry, that ‘okay’ was me giving you permission to marry her,” Danny smirked. 

“Really?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Yeah…I knew the answer before you sat down,” Danny remarked.

Sam stood up and went over to shake Danny’s hand.

“No, come on,” Danny said standing up, “we hug in this family and you better get used to it.”

Danny engulfed Sam in a hug, who was rather shocked that Danny was hugging him, but eventually wrapped his arms around Danny. 

“But,” Danny said, “I’m saying yes - and Grace has two fathers,” Danny said, and could have swore he heard the other man gulp.

“You mean —?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Steve - although when Rachel is hungry she could be considered half-man; don’t tell her I said that. Don’t worry, he won’t bite…much.”

“Okay, is he, uh, upstairs?”

“I’ll check,” Danny replied walking to the door, and opening it to speak to Deborah, “Is Steve upstairs?”

“You ask like I have a tracker on him,” Deborah responded sarcastically.

“No, but you have his schedule,” Danny retorted and watched Deborah click away at her computer.

“Yes, he’s upstairs. Nothing all day.”

“Thank you,” Danny thanked her, turning back to Sam, “you ready?”

“Yeah. To be honest, I was more scared of asking you.”

“Good, I like to keep people on their toes. Can I ask why I you were scared of me?”

“Well, Grace mentioned that, uh,” Sam had one hundred percent never been in a more comfortable position: throw Grace under the bus, metaphorically, or not tell Danny and risk not being liked - on the face of it, he chose the latter; Danny would never hold what Grace said about him against her, “she said, that you, uh, have a short temper, and it’s, uh, common you argue with Steve…not in a bad way, a funny way she described it.”

Danny just smirked back, “wow, you got a lot of courage, kid. Now, scram and ask her other Dad.”

“Danny? Could I ask that you don’t tell Grace that I was here - I mean, I want it to be a surprise when I ask her?”

“Yeah sure - my lips are sealed. Now go,” Danny instructed.

Sam hurriedly walked out of the office, and on the the colonnade to get to the residence (because the designers of this building decided that you have to go from the inside to the outside to get into the inside again - why didn’t they just put a door in?).

Danny wanted to have a bit more fun so he pulled out his phone, and text Steve.

D: Sam on his way up to ask you if he can marry Grace - I said yes, but pull out the Sig in the cupboard and be cleaning it by the time he gets there.

"You tortured him, didn't you?" Deborah asked.

"Oh yeah - don't act like you disapprove."

"I don't - but I know how sadistic you can get."

"Ahem?" Danny asked shocked, wandering over to Deborah's desk, "Me? Sadistic? When have you ever known me to be sadistic?"

"Oh, well there's that time you kept the cabinet waiting because you couldn't be bothered, or that time you kept the congressional leadership in a meeting for eight hours, or there's also that time you and Steve held hands and canoodled during a meeting with anti-gay rights activists? Take your pick."

"Okay, but that last one deserved it," Danny remarked, turning and walking back into his office and checking his phone to see if his husband had replied. 

Steve, who had been re-arranging the kitchen cupboards because it was day five in a row of him being bored, jumped when his phone pinged on the kitchen counter, and got excited when he saw it was from his husband. He read the text and replied:

S: You’re a sadist. But I love it. And will do.

Steve ran from the kitchen into the bedroom to fetch his old service Sig Sauer, and carried it into the kitchen and placed the box on the circular kitchen table. He took a seat facing the door, took the gun and cleaning parts out of the box, and slowly started taking a few parts out, so he could make it look as if he was putting it back together when Sam walked in (for added emphasis, of course). 

“Steve?” Sam called out into the empty hallway.

“Sam? I’m in the kitchen,” Steve asked, pretending to not know who it was.

Sam walked into the kitchen, and Steve was ninety-nine percent positive that he heard Sam gulp when he saw the disassembled gun on the table. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Steve asked, in an unusually chirpy tone.

Sam slowly lowered himself into the seat opposite Steve, and decided how best to phrase what he was about to say in light of the gun on table. 

“I, uh, came here today to ask if, uh…I could have your permission to marry Grace.”

“You spoke to Danny?” Steve asked, pushing take down lever into place.

“Yeah, he said it was okay, but said I had to ask you,” Sam replied hesitantly. 

“I’m not gonna lie to you Sam, I liked you from the start,” Steve said slowly, sliding the slide on top of the barrel, “but, I’m not sure.”

Sam gulped loudly again.

“You promise to never hurt my daughter?”

“I promise.”

“And you promise to always love her unconditionally?”

“I do.”

“And you promise to buy me and Danny presents on Father’s Day - and I don’t want joint presents from you and Grace, separate ones only.”

Sam was unsure of this question, and was somewhat confused by it, “Uh, sure.”

Steve quickly and loudly slammed the magazine into the bottom of the gun, making Sam jump, “Okay, you can marry Grace.”

“Really?” Sam asked nervously.

“Yeah - like I said, I always liked you,” Steve said putting the gun onto the table slowly. 

“You sure?” Sam asked, still hesitant of how to react.

“Yeah, what makes you think I’m not?”

Sam quickly glanced down to the gun, and then back up to meet Steve’s eyes again, “Nothing - just checking,” Sam stood up and extended his hand to shake Steve’s.

“I’m not an expert, but I know in this family…we hug,” Steve replied, pulling Sam In for a hug.

Sam was having his second shock of the day - he never imagined Steve would be a hugging person, only hugging his husband and kids, and people he met campaigning. Sam gained control of his functions again, and hugged Steve back.

“Could I ask that we not mention to Grace that I was, uh, here - I want it to be a surprise when I ask her? At least, until I ask, then you can say you knew.”

“Yeah, sure. My lips are sealed,” Steve said, echoing Danny’s earlier words. 

“Thank you…I should be going,” Sam said, motioning towards the door, “I’m meeting Grace in an hour.”

“You asking her today?” Steve asked in shock.

“No, no, no. I’m gonna ask her soon, but not today. I need to think of a…setting, and I haven’t got a ring yet.”

“If you need ideas,” Steve paused, “ask Danny - he proposed to two people…me? I haven’t proposed to anyone.”

“Yeah, thanks. Will do,” Sam turned to exit the kitchen, before stopping and turning to face Steve, “And thank you again,” he added then hurried out of the room. 

Steve picked his phone of the kitchen island, and text Danny:

S: Scared the shit out of him - gulped twice. I said it was okay.

D: And you said I was the sadist, Steven.

S: Okay, maybe we both are. Anything for our kids.

D: I love you.

S: Love you too, Danno.

Steve put the phone his pocket, and put the gun and cleaning equipment into the box. He carried the box back into the bedroom and put it back into the highest cupboard in the walk-in closet, sighing in disappointment because it was unlikely that he’d ever shoot anyone with it again - unless it was Danny when he got on Steve’s nerves in retirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so hoped you liked it; and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Also, sidebar: I'm running out of things to write about in this fiction - I've got a few more pre-written but let me know if there's anything you, the reader, would like to see.
> 
> Also, another point, I'm thinking of doing a sequel where it goes back to 2010 where Steve and Danny get together, then through their journey to the White House - let me know if that's something you'd read!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I'm back again. 
> 
> Once again I apologise for my extended absence (I don't know why I apologise anymore because it doesn't lead to any improvements in my behaviour).
> 
> But this is a double-chapter update, so enjoy!

MONDAY 15TH JUNE, 2026  
WASHINGTON DC

“Steven!” Danny shouted as he walked into the residence. He’d had a relatively quiet day, but that was what annoyed it him - it was too quiet and he was bored. He’d been bored for the past three days. It’s not like he wanted something like a terror attack or a war to happen, but he’d had one meeting per day for a week and he was getting cabin fever. 

“Yes, Danno?” Steve asked, poking his head around the kitchen door, a tea towel thrown over his shoulder.

“Pack your bags.”

“Why? You haven’t resigned have you?”

“No, you total goof, I haven’t resigned. But pack your bags. We’re going on holiday."

“Why, what’s crack-a-lackin’?”

“For the thirteen-hundredth time, please stop using that dreadful phrase. It is the worst phrase to ever plague this glorious earth.”

“Nope, never gonna stop because I know how much you hate it. Why are we going on holiday?”

“Because I need a break. I’m getting cabin fever in that office, and you know how many meetings I’ve got over the next three weeks? Eight. Eight meetings! Would you think I’m the President of the United States or the President of…God, I don’t know where. It’s ridiculous because four of those meetings are on the same day - on the third week.”

“Okay —,” Steve started.

“AND,” Danny wasn’t finished in his rant, “we didn’t go anywhere last summer because you and I were zig-zagging all over Asia, Oceania, and the Middle East. Let’s not forget the fun and drama we caused with the Saudis: two bisexual men married to one another visit a country which kills gay people, boy that was a hoot."

“Okay, so? Where we going?” Steve asked, attempting to distract Danny from his rant about how rude the Saudi Crown Prince was to him and Steve. 

“Home.”

Steve looked around him at the walls and checking where he was, “We are at home.”

“No, you goof. Home, home - as in Hawaii. We need a break, and it’ll be good to go back and see everyone. I miss them all sometimes…and if you ever tell them that, I’ll kill you and hide the body so they never find it,” Danny replied, following Steve in the kitchen.

“What will you tell the people? Where will you say the, uh...heart throb of America has gone?” Steve asked, smirking at the the ‘heart throb’ quote, going back to wash the dishes in the sink.

“Hardly the heart throb of America. The heart throb of Danny’s heart maybe. I’ll tell them you were re-activated having grown bored and were sent on a classified mission.”

“They’ll never believe it, I’m too old.”

“You’re not too old, babe,” Danny stated, walking to stand behind Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and resting his head against Steve’s upper arm, “you’re definitely not too old for me,” Danny said seductively and smirked against Steve’s arm.

“If that’s the best pick-up line you got, Danno, I gotta question why I married you.”

“You know why you married me: because you couldn’t live without me,” he replied, pressing a kiss in between Steve’s shoulder blades.

“Well, I suppose I’d have managed,” Steve replied, with a desire to tease Danny.

“I know where you’re going, and it’s not gonna work; I can see right through your plan - it’s as see through as cellophane. But I’ve got a plan of my own.”

“Oh really, and, pray tell, what is your plan?”

“Well, it’s confidential, but as its for our eyes only I can tell you. It’s a plan that only involves you and me, going into the bedroom, locking the door, and not coming out for an hour or two - that depends on how many rounds you can go, given you're getting old.”

“Oh so now I’m too old for you?” Steve accused, twisting in Danny’s arms to face him.

“No, I never said you were too old for ME, you said you were too old for the Navy,” Danny defended - and it was a valid defence because he had, arguably, never said Steve was too old for him.

“Well, Mr President, how about I go and show you how ‘old’ I am?”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that. After you, Steven,” Danny said, stepping back from Steve and making a ‘after-you’ gesture.

Steve led the two of them of out the room, Danny smacking him on the ass and running his hands up Steve’s back as they left the kitchen and crossing the West Sitting Hall, and locking the door behind them as they walked into the bedroom.

Two hours passed before they were both laid out on the bed, a sheen of sweat covering both of their heaving chests and red faces, Steve resting his head on Danny’s stomach - Steve having successfully proved to Danny he wasn’t that old. 

“Okay, but back to the original conversation. When shall we go away?” Steve asked.

“Thank you for reminding me of what we were originally discussing. I was thinking next week. I’m having Deborah reschedule my schedule, we can have Marie re-schedule yours?”

“Yeah sure, Danno,” Steve replied, moving himself to give Danny a passionate kiss on the lips, “Round four?”

“As much as I’d like that, Steven, I think it’d break me or do some serious damage.”

“Hm, later then,” Steve replied, winking at Danny, “I suppose we better tell the kids about the holiday.”

“Who says I was inviting them?” Danny teased, forcing a smile out of Steve.

“We couldn’t do that, Danno…or could we?” Steve replied - conspiring with Danny was his favourite pastime.

“No, they’d never forgive us and tweet about it.”

They both laid there for what seemed like eternity, Danny carding his fingers through Steve’s hair, and Steve tracing his finger up and down Danny’s thigh. Danny wasn’t bored, but he got the intense urge to tease Steve…again.

“I’m thinking I should shave my chest.”

“You do that, Mr President - just know that if you do I will divorce you.”

“Seriously, it’s my chest hair that’s keeping us together?”

“Oh, among other things,” Steve smirked.

“I’m considering it though.”

“You do that and I’ll go bald.”

“Yeah remember that time your hair went a little too short and the media had a meltdown over it? Imagine what it’ll be like if you lose all of your hair.”

“You’ll lose re-election that’s for sure,” Steve stated.

“Oh that’s what you’re concerned about? I can’t run again anyway.”

“Actually, yes you can - even though you took an oath to protect the Constitution, you don’t know it very well. You succeeded President King when he had less than two years left on his term. As you served for less than two years before being elected in your own right, you can serve two full terms plus the one and a half year, meaning you serve for nine and a half years; the second longest serving president in history.”

“Who was the longest-serving?” Danny asked, despite knowing the answer, but wanting to test Steve’s knowledge.

“FDR, Danny - come on, that’s basic American history - try a harder question,” Steve replied, a little bit offended that Danny would ask him such an easy question.

“Wow, so it’s now 'Steve the history guy' as well as 'Steve the science guy’. Whatever happened to him? I miss ’Steve the science guy’.”

“Yeah well it’s your fault you don’t see him anymore. ’Steve the science guy’ left the building when I left Five-0."

“Anyway,” Danny said, ignoring Steve’s reply as he often did, "who says I’m even going to run for another term?”

“Oh please, you’ve been planning it since January 2025.”

Danny couldn’t deny it - he had been planning it, but hadn’t discussed it with Steve.

“You’ve got my support if you were looking for it.”

“Well I wasn’t looking for it because I knew I already had it,” Danny replied, sitting up to plant a short, chaste kiss on Steve’s lips, “but thank you, babe.”

“No problem, Danno. I love you.”

“Love you too, Steven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, comments from the last chapter taken on board - some worked into future chapters, so stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19

MONDAY 22ND JUNE, 2026  
HONOLULU, HI

Danny, Steve, John, Charlie, and Emma flew out to Hawaii the following week, with Grace flying out a few days later because of her class schedule. Danny had given demanded that no members of his senior staff accompany him on the flight, but Jamie, the Chief of Staff (a workaholic with a triple A personality), tried to board the plane by talking to Danny as they walked up the steps to Air Force One. Danny had resorted in ordering him off of the plane and back in to the car, and if Jamie had refused (luckily he hadn’t), Danny wasn’t above ordering the Secret Service to carry Jamie off of the plane. 

The plan touched down at Hickham AFB at noon Hawaii time, and climbed into the motorcade comprised of HPD escort vehicles, the Secret Service SUVs, and presidential limousines - Steve and Danny in one limousine, with the children in one of the Chevy Suburbans following behind. The motorcade travelled through downtown Honolulu, the people of Hawaii waving at the motorcade as it passed them on the streets, with both Danny and Steve waving back to them. The motorcade turned onto the road that contained, at the end, the McGarrett-Williams residence. The lead HPD vehicle veered off to the right, parking on the grass, whilst the limousines continued on towards the house, rolling to a stop in front of the house. Secret Service emptied the vehicles and did one last sweep of the area to make sure it was safe, before opening the doors on either side of the presidential limousine for Danny and Steve to get out. 

“I may never say this again, but I’ve missed this place.”

“Damn, wish I’d have recorded that so I’d have proof that you’re calling this place home.”

“No, this is a house - home is wherever you are,” Danny knew that line was cheesy as hell but said it anyway.

“Honestly, you’re gonna give me cavities."

“Har-de-har-har Steven. No but I do miss it sometimes. Not the season-less weather, pineapple and spam-centered cuisine, or far too relaxed attitude, but I miss being here with my family,” Danny continued, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist as they moved towards the house.

“Yeah I miss it too, but I like the White House - we're so damn lucky to live there.”

“Yeah, we are.”

Danny, Steve, and the kids all got settled in their old rooms. They left majority of their relaxing clothes in Hawaii because Washington wasn’t know for its sunbathing or swimming outside weather. Before Danny could step outside to join Steve and his children (and the Secret Service agents) on the beach at the bottom of the garden, his phone rang - he prayed to God it wasn’t a crisis which needed his immediate return to Washington. He closed his eyes and peeked at the phone to see who was calling - it was Tani.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and pressed answer, “Governor, what can I do for you on this warm Washington afternoon?”

“Cut the crap, Williams. I know you’re in Hawaii, and I’m hurt you didn’t tell me.”

“It’s McGarrett-Williams, and how did you know we’re here?”

“Uh, “it’s McGarrett-Williams huh huh huh",” she mocked Danny reply, "Did you really think no one would tell me that the presidential motorcade was whizzing through downtown Honolulu? It's not the most inconspicuous motorcade in the world, especially with the presidential seals on the cars,” Tani countered.

“We were gonna surprise you, and sneak into the mansion tonight.”

“You were gonna try and sneak into the Governor’s Mansion…without the Governor knowing? How exactly were you going to do that, Danny?”

“I’m the President - I’d have sworn everyone to secrecy.”

“I’d have kicked you out.”

“Well there goes my offer you putting you on the ticket in 2028.”

“Are you serious?!” Tani asked, immediately lighting up and sounding overjoyed.

“No, I wasn’t, but what can you do?” Danny said, shrugging his shoulder in the process.

“I’ll tell you what you can do: you, Steve and the kids can come round for dinner tonight; the kids can go to sleep in the snug, and we can get wasted.”

“You know, I’ve got to say that in the current political climate, that’d be the best option available,” Danny replied, trying to sound as much like a politician as he could muster. 

“Well I’m glad to hear it, blond pompadour - shall we say 6pm? And can we do without your giant motorcade blocking my driveway?”

“6pm is great, and as you asked, you so know I’m directing Secret Service to bring the biggest motorcade possible.”

“I hate you, Danny,” Tani muttered, with no meaning behind the words.

“No, you don’t - you love me; well, America loves me, so you must.”

“Anyone ever told you that you’re an irritatingly vain?” Tani mocked.

“Steve has multiple times, but it went in one ear and out the other.”

“See, my point: proven,” Tani declared, “how are you all doing though? It feels as if we haven’t spoken in ages.”

“It’s only been a few weeks —“

“Exactly! Too long. I miss it when I used to see you every day.”

“I miss you too, Tani - I’m just thankful Steve didn’t get the idea to succeed me as Governor.”

“That would have been interesting,” Tani laughed down the phone, “Vice-President McGarrett-Williams and Governor McGarrett-Williams - that’s,” Tani paused, counting out loud, “eighteen syllables.”

“The fact you just counted them proves your dedication. Could you imagine the condition of the state if we left Steve in charge?”

“Left Steve in charge of what?” Steve asked coming through the back door, looking for Danny to find where he’d gotten to - leaving the children sitting on the sand, with strict instructions to not go in the water, or else the Secret Service would arrest them (they wouldn’t really, but they didn’t need to know that). 

“Nothing, babe,” Danny replied quickly, not wanting Steve to know he and Tani were talking about him, “Tani’s on the phone. The Governor of the State of Hawaii has requested our presence at the Governor’s Mansion for dinner and to get, and I quote, ‘wasted’.”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve replied, “Hey, Tani!” He shouted loud enough for Tani to hear him on the other end of the phone. 

“Hey, Steve!” Tani shouted back, deafening Danny in the process.

Danny swapped the phone to his left hand and stuck his right index finger into his ear, as if pretending to get the hearing back, “She said hello back,” Danny clarified.

“Yeah, I heard.”

“Okay, so we’ll see you tonight?”

“Yep, see you then,” Tani replied.

“Oh, and Governor, that thing we discussed earlier…let’s keep it between us?” Danny asked, smirking at Steve in the process for one reason: To let Steve know they were talking about him and Danny knew it would wind him up for the rest of the day. 

“Of course, Mr President, my lips are sealed,” Tani replied, making a lip-sealing gesture to emphasise (even though Danny couldn’t see it).

“Okay then, see you later.” Danny finished, and put the phone down.

“What were you, uh… who were you and Tani talking about?”

“Hm?” Danny asked, playing dumb, “oh nothing.”

“Really, because I heard my name?” Steve was getting more and more agitated by Danny dodging his questions, of which Danny was relishing in.

Danny looked directly at Steve with a ‘uh-I-don’t-think-so’ look, stalked over to where Steve was, leaning up and planting a kiss on Steve’s cheek, “Nope, just a little inside joke.”

“An inside joke about me?” Steve asked to Danny, who was currently looking towards the back door leading to the lanai.

“Did you leave the children out there without any supervision?” Danny knew that trying the change the subject would aggravate Steve even more.

“No, there’s six Secret Service agents in the back garden, with four doing walk-arounds. You’re avoiding my question,” Steve wasn’t ditching this topic anytime soon. 

“Oh?” Danny asked playing dumb again, “what question was that?”

“What was your inside joke with Tani?” Steve asked in an almost pleading tone, which signalled to Danny was he was really pissing Steve off now.

“Inside joke with Tani? I don’t remember having an inside joke with Tani,” Danny immediately had fake amnesia, pretending he had no idea what Steve was talking about.

“You..just…she…you…” Steve spluttered out.

“Use your words like a big boy, Steven.”

Steve just stood there looking at Danny, placing his hands on his hips, and cocking his hips to the right, “Sometimes I question why it is I love you.”

“Yeah, but you do,” Danny replied smugly, planting a kiss of Steve’s lips, and walking past Steve towards the back door.

Steve made a throttling gesture behind Danny’s back, as if he was strangling his husband.

“I know what you’re doing, Steven,” Danny snarkily remarked, walking out of the back door, towards the beach where his children were.

Steve could only sigh heavily, and follow Danny down to the beach.

Danny made a detour on his way down to speak to the head of his presidential protection detail.

“Agent Thomas, a moment if you have it,” Danny called out to him.

“Of course, Mr President. What can I help you with?”

“The five of us will be joining the Governor for dinner tonight and will be staying there until late or overnight - depends on what happens,” Danny informed him.

“Hm, it’s short notice but we can make it work. What time did you want to leave, sir?” Agent Thomas asked.

“Well the Governor said to be there for 6pm, so if we get there for 5.45pm just to annoy her even more,” Danny conspiratorially planned.

Agent Thomas smiled at the President’s ability to know how he could wind people up even more, “Yes, sir. We’ll have the motorcade ready.”

“Oh, speaking of the motorcade - can you make it as big as possible?”

“Sir?” Agent Thomas didn’t fully understand the motivation behind the request.

“Well, the Governor said she hates the size of the presidential motorcade taking up her drive way, so if you could get any additional vehicles from the Secret Service field office here, that’d be brilliant, because I want to annoy the Governor as much as possible before she’s even seen me.”

Agent Thomas smiled even harder than before, “I’ll see what I can do, sir.”

“Thanks, Tom. I appreciate it,” Danny replied, giving the Secret Service agent a small smile before walking back to join Steve.

“She’s gonna have your balls when we pull up in the motorcade,” Steve remarked.

“She can try, but my balls are only reserved for one person,” Danny shot back, covering Steve’s ass with his left hand.

Steve could smiled in reply that he was the only person who got to have Danny’s balls, “Whoever he is, he’s a lucky man.”

“Oh, yeah,” Danny exclaimed, “he’s a very lucky man.”

Steve and Danny both joined their children on the beach, all five of them going to play in the ocean - much to the dismay of the Secret Service who were always wary of the President’s safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry - this day will continue in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot lie - I'm surprised that I've updated this fic so soon; I know it wasn't the next day like I said I was planning, but I'm surprised it wasn't a week or longer. 
> 
> Anyway, continuation of the last chapter.

MONDAY 22ND JUNE, 2026  
HONOLULU, HI

At around 4.30pm, Danny and Steve took the children back into the house to get showered and changed, despite the protests of Emma.

“But, Danno,” Emma drew out in a pleading tone, "we don’t need a shower - we can just get changed and wipe ourselves with a towel.”

“Emma Clara Doris McGarrett-Williams. You are as stubborn as your Dad, and as disgusting as he is as well,” Danny held up his hand as Steve went to interrupt him, “you will go upstairs, get undressed, and shower washing sand and salt water out of area of your body, and so help me God if you don’t, because myself and Agent Diaz will come and shower you ourselves.”

Emma had run up the stairs halfway through what Danny had said, because she knew that when Danny used “so held me God” that he wasn’t to be messed with.

Steve stepped behind Danny, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his right shoulder, whispering in his ear, “you really turn me on when you get angry.”

“Mhm? I’m not angry…I’m, uh, I’m agitated, at her reluctance to be a clean human being!” Danny said, gradually getting louder for his daughter upstairs to hear.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, planting kisses on Danny’s neck.

“Steven, why are you still here? Go and get changed.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve smirked, moving to walk around Danny and towards the stairs.

Before Steve could get too far away, Danny grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back towards him, covering Steve’s lips with his own, “I love you, you enormous goof”.

“What have I done now?” Steve questioned, wanting to know why Danny had just called him a ‘goof’ for no reason.

“Nothing, you’ve just been you - you and your goofiness.”

“It’s a good job I love you, McGarrett-Williams,” Steve countered, planting kisses along Danny’s jawline, up to his ear left ear, before pulling away to turn and go upstairs, Danny following close behind, and taking the opportunity to smack Steve’s ass as he went up the stairs in front of him, “why are you following me?”

“Because it’s my house, and I’m going for a shower.”

“You just told me to go and shower!”

“Yeah, well, I, uh, thought we could shower together, you know to save water, but if you don’t want that, then I can wait for you to finish,” Danny said, despite Steve pulling him into the bedroom and into the ensuite.

Forty-five minutes later, the McGarrett-Williams family were dressed in casual clothing - Danny in a black tee and navy jeans, with Steve in his iconic ensemble: cargo pants and a polo - and exiting the house. The kids climbing into one of the armoured Chevy Suburbans, and Danny and Steve climbed into one of the presidential limousines. The HPD motorcycles and lead car started rolling away from the house, followed by the remainder of the thirty car motorcade - an additional fifteen vehicles to wind Tani up. 

Whilst travelling down S Beretania St, Danny ordered the presidential motorcade to stop near the law enforcement memorial - something which the Secret Service hated doing due to security reasons, but could not refuse an order unless there was an actual threat to the President’s life.

Danny climbed out of the motorcade, asking Steve to wait in the car wanting to be alone. Maybe it was a silver lining that there was an additional ten Secret Service vehicles, as the extra agents would be needed to guard the stationary motorcade, as well as protect Danny as he was at the memorial. 

Danny walked over to the memorial, with ten Secret Service agents surrounding him, and two HPD helicopters above him. As he made his way over to the memorial, he walked over to one of the benches dotted around the memorial, next to an elderly couple the Secret Service had not moved because 1) they had a zero percent threat to the President’s life, and 2) Danny wanted as little fuss as possible made - he wasn’t bothered about being around people, regardless of the threat to his life. 

“You don’t mind if I sit down do you?” Danny asked before sitting down on the bench.

The elderly couple both shook their head, probably in shock that the President was sitting next to them in downtown Honolulu. Danny sat down on the bench not too far from the couple, but also not too close to them. 

“Did you know someone who served?” Danny asked the elderly lady who kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yes, Mr President, our son - he was killed in a shoot out last year…but it feels as though it was only yesterday.”

“Oh, call me Danny. Yeah I know the feeling…”

“Who was it you knew, sir?”

“I know too many police officers who’ve been killed - two of my partners were killed. Grace when I served in New Jersey, and Meka when I moved to Hawaii.”

“Does it ever get easier?”

“Gradually, but you’ll never be fully over it. I think about the officers I’ve seen killed over the years, and Steve still thinks about his Dad everyday - partly because that was when he met me. But he loved his Dad - I only wish I’d have met him.”

“You know, we tried to tell him not to join the police department, but he was so stubborn, and so adamant he wanted to join. He’d only joined a year before he was killed.”

“Yeah, that was me; my mom didn’t want me to join the police - she wanted me to make a difference, and my way of doing that was as a cop - I thought I’d be a cop forever, but life took another turn for me. However, I’ll never regret being a police officer.”

“He joined because of you and your husband, you know,” the elderly man said - the first thing he’d said since Danny had been sat on the bench.

Danny looked at both of them, surprised by their confession, “Oh?”

“Yeah, he wanted to join Five-0 when he had enough experience. If anything, it was the only thing he wanted to.”

Danny had no idea what to say right now. If anything he glanced over at the Secret Service agents were becoming more and more agitated by the amount of time that Danny was spending out in the open. 

“We’ve made it awkward now haven’t we?” The elderly lady asked, smiling at Danny.

“No, not at all. I was just thinking about how nervous Agent Thomas over there is becoming,” Danny pointed to the closest Secret Service agent, "They don’t like it when I spend too much time out in the open, you see,” Danny replied standing up, “so, I’m afraid I must be on my way, it was a pleasure to meet you both,” Danny shook their hands. 

“It was fantastic to meet you too, Mr President. Just to let you know, we voted for you, and would do again if you ran again.”

“Well, thank you, I’m honoured to have received your vote, and it’s encouraging that you’d vote for me again. I really must be going,” Danny said, making his final goodbyes, shaking both of their hands again. 

“Agent Thomas?” Danny said, calling over to the head of his protection detail.

“Yes, Mr President?”

“You want to shoot me for being out in the open for so long don’t you?” Danny asking, throwing one of his signature teeth-showing smiles.

“Of course not, sir. I took an oath to protect and serve.”

“That’s a yes.”

Agent Thomas grinned back at the President as they made their way back to the motorcade.

Danny made an immediate stop, making the protection detail even more scared.

“Sir?” Agent Thomas asked, the fear in his voice becoming increasingly evident.

“Could we walk the rest of the way?”

“Mr President, I have to advise against it.”

“I know you advise against it, you advise against most impulsive things I do. I’m asking you can we do it?” Danny asked, crossing his arms on his chest. 

Agent Thomas looked at the President, then around at the surrounding rooftops, side streets, parked vehicles, and bystanders.

He moved his wrist towards his mouth, “Tornado to walk to Magnum.”

Danny just smiled, and waved over at Steve to join him. Danny heard the sigh of Agent Thomas behind him, “It’s okay, Ed - he’s not in the order of succession,” Danny said, smirking mischievously. 

“We know that, sir, but if something should happen, it’ll be my head that’s on the chopping block.”

“Oh yeah, of course - I’m sending you to Antartica if something happens to Steve or my kids,” Danny replied, half-serious and half-joking.

“Yes, sir,” Agent Thomas grumbled.

“Everything okay?” Steve asked, making his way over to Danny with aneurysm face on him.

“Yeah, I just thought we could take a leisurely walk, whilst the Secret Service have a heart attack,” Danny said, smiling up at Steve.

“Oh, sure. I’d love that,” Steve said, smiling back down at Danny, grabbing his hand and starting to walk on the sidewalk of S Beretania St. 

“Tornado and Trainer on foot towards Magnum. Keep Stagecoach on side,” Agent Thomas mumbled into the mic in his shirt sleeve.

“You know, Danno, you should stop testing the Secret Service.”

“At least I left the kids in the car,” Danny replied smirking. 

“You’re a terrible man.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Danny replied, bumping his hip into Steve.

“God help me, but I do,” Steve countered, planting a kiss atop Danny’s head.

Danny just smiled, waving to a couple of passers-by and shaking hands every once in a while, Steve doing the exact same; the motorcade rolling alongside them slowly in case the Secret Service needed them to carry on in the car, or there was immediate threat.

Danny and Steve walked the rest of the way to Washington Place, the front gate open for them and Secret Service surrounding the house. The two men walked up the drive way, the presidential limousines slowly rolling up the drive behind them.

“You’ve just gotta make an entrance haven’t you?” Tani asked, walking out of the front door of the Governor’s residence, wearing a casual pair of jeans and black t-shirt. 

“What’d ya mean?” Danny asked in defensive tone, throwing his arms out to the side in a ’so-what?’ pose.

“Getting out of a presidential motorcade, spending ten minutes out in the open, and walking from the memorial to the Governor’s residence?”

“Oh…yeah that was me, I guess,” Danny replied, “How’d you find out, we only just got here?”

“It’s called Twitter, Mr President,” Tani said, rolling her eyes at Danny who still hadn’t mastered social media - despite being the most powerful man in the world.

“No one, likes a smart ass, Madam Governor,” Danny bit back, having not lost any of that Jersey sass.

“And you!” Tani accused, pointing at Steve, who had been stood smirking at the interaction between Danny and Tani.

“What?” Steve said a little bit too high-pitched for a fifty-year-old man.

“You stood by and let him take over the Twittersphere on this island; a Twittersphere that is meant to be mine.”

“You can’t claim a Twittersphere, it’s not a real object,” Danny jumped in before Steve could reply, “it’s in the cloud,” Danny added, waving his hands in the air to emphasise his ‘cloud’ remark.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s still mine, Williams.”

“I told you earlier, it’s McGarrett-Williams,” Danny retorted, helping the kids out of the car.

“Yeah and I told you, that’s a mouthful,” Tani answered back.

“Yeah, well it’s my name. Where’d Steve go?”

Danny watched the three children run off into the house to find Steve…and probably find food. Danny looked over at Tani and linked his arm with hers.

“Admit it: you miss me.”

“You know what, Jersey…I actually do. Despite the fact you hate these islands, it doesn’t feel right without you, or Steve.”

“Hey! I don’t hate these islands; I was Governor of these islands so I can’t hate them that much.”

“Yeah, but you’d rather have been the Governor of New Jersey.”

“Maybe, but Steve and the kids weren’t in Jersey, and Jersey wasn’t desperate for a blond bombshell candidate.”

“I’d say more like grey bombshell, but you’ve probably dyed your hair to hide the grey hairs,” Tani snorted back.

“This,” Danny pointed at his hair, “is all natural. Can’t say the same for yours, however,” Danny wasn’t going to let an insult about his hair go without firing an insult back.

“I’m not gonna lie; it’s been dyed.”

“Steve owes me twenty bucks,” Danny smirked.

“Daniel McGarrett-Williams! You and your husband bet on whether or not I dyed my hair?!” Tani said in shock.

“Well, what else were we gonna do. The flight to Hawaii is very long."

“Yeah, at least you don’t have to deal with layovers anymore, you know, with Air Force One being able to refuel mid-flight."

“You’re just jealous.”

“Yeah, I kinda am. Can’t you give me one of them? Do you really need two planes?”

“Yeah, it’s called national security. We can’t have the President being left plane-less.”

Tani just rolled her eyes as the pair of them crossed the threshold, walking into the entrance hall of the Governor’s residence, and proceeding onto the living room, where they were met by Steve, their kids, Junior, Kono and Charlie with their children, Chin and Malia with their two sons and daughter, Kono and Adam with their son and daughter, and Lou and Renee (who were without their children as they were both in college), Jerry, and Abby (the newest member of Five-0). 

“You never told me we were inviting ALL of the Washington crew!” Kono said, jumping over to hug Danny - her older age having not hindered her agility. 

“Yeah, well we bring the party, Kalakaua,” Danny replied, hugging her back.

Soon after, a giant swarm of hugs engulfed the McGarrett-Williams family - Danny and Steve having never felt more at home than they did right now. 

After six full hours of eating, drinking, and reminiscing over the old days, Danny, Steve and kids were making their way out of the Governor’s mansion, everyone else having left earlier, but Steve had his usual desire to help tidy up the mess that the group of them had caused - Danny attempted to help but had had a little too much to drink, and the kids were passed out on the sofa in the den. 

After helping to tidy up, Steve went to find Danny who had passed out on the sofa, snoring softly in his inebriated slumber - Steve only having the heart to smile, and then hesitantly shake him awake.

“Danny…” Steve shook him.

No response.

“Danny…”

Danny muttered something incomprehensible.

“Daniel…don’t make me carry you in front of the Secret Service,” Steve warned.

Still no reply.

“I’m gonna do it,” Steve warned again, placing him arms under Danny’s legs and arms, “you’re not heavy.”

Yeah, no response. Danny was dead to the world.

Steve scooped Danny up in his arms, bridal style, and carried him through the house, and out to the presidential limousine, placing him carefully in the back seat. Steve walked back into the house and into the den, finding Charlie standing up and getting their things to together, whilst John and Emma remained asleep. 

“Hey, Charlie,” Steve whispered, “you ready to go?”

“Yeah, Dad,” Charlie replied.

Steve still smiled every time one of the kids called him ‘Dad’ - he thought that feeling might wear off one day, but he didn’t want that day to be anytime soon. 

Steve picked up John, in the same way he picked Danny up, and carried him to the door, “You gonna to wait with Emma whilst I take out John?” 

Charlie nodded, watching Steve carry John out to the car. As Steve left, Junior came into the room to check on them.

“Hey, Charlie, where’s your Dad?” Junior asked in a hushed tone.

“Taking John out to the car. He’s gonna come back for Emma,” Charlie whispered back.

“Let’s save him the trouble, yeah?” Junior asking, waiting for Charlie’s nod before picking Emma up and carrying out to the car that Steve was placing a very deep-sleeping John into.

Steve pulled his head of the car, and was met with the scene of Junior carrying Emma around to the other side of the car, and placing her into the middle, and strapping her seat belt across her. 

“Thanks, Junior, you didn’t have to do that,” Steve said to Junior who was walking around to the side of the car Steve was stood on.

“Thought I’d save you the trouble, sir,” Junior replied.

“Ten years on and you gotta stop calling me ’sir’ - it makes me sound old.”

“You are old, Dad,” Charlie jumped in before Junior had the chance to answer, climbing into the Suburban and strapping himself in.

“You’re too much like, Danno,” Steve muttered, closing the door and turning to Junior.

“Thank you for having us, Junior. Is Tani still awake?”

“No she fell asleep whilst we were tidying up, and once she’s gone, she’s gone until morning.”

“Hmm, I’m married to someone similar. Is it a thing that SEALs attract heavy sleepers?”

“I don’t know, but maybe they should commission a study on it,” Junior replied chuckling. 

“That’d be interesting to read. Well, I guess we better be off - I’m sure we’ll see you again before we leave.”

“Yeah, you better - it’s too long between visits.”

“It is indeed,” Steve replied, climbing into the presidential limousine, next to Danny - whom he believed was asleep. 

Junior stood on the porch, and watched the presidential motorcade roll out of the Governor’s compound onto S Beretania St. 

The motorcade had no sirens on (because of the late time of night) and Steve found himself drifting off.

Danny shifted in his seat, and moved his face closer to the side of Steve’s head, “Hey, Steve,” he whispered. 

“Shit the bed, Danny, you scared the daylights out of me. What?”

“When we get back to the house,” Danny whispered into Steve’s ear, checking that the partition was up and the agents in the front couldn’t hear him, “I want you to fuck me senseless.”

Steve’s eyes flew open, and turned to look into Danny’s blue ones, “You wanna get started now?”

“We can’t. We’re in the presidential limo…and the lights are on,” Danny smirked seductively. 

“We’ll have to turn them off then,” Steve smirked back, reaching up to press the button on the overhead lights to turn them off. 

Steve shifted in his head, wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist, pulling Danny closer to him. Danny pushed himself out of seat, and into Steve’s lap, straddling him, wrapping his arms around 

“This is a much comfier seat,” Danny remarked smiling, ducking his head so his lips met Steve’s. 

Danny and Steve made out for the rest of the journey back to their house. Steve’s hand drifting up Danny’s shirt, caressing the skin on Danny’s back, then dipping below the waistband of Danny’s jeans; Danny’s left-hand snaking its way into Steve’s hair, and his right-hand ravelling up under Steve’s polo shirt, twisting the right nipple making Steve gasp into Danny’s mouth. 

A knock at the window made Danny and Steve jump apart, and iron the creases out of their tops with their hands to no avail. 

“Guess we better get the kids out,” Danny remarked.

“Or…we could leave them there, and we could stay here…” Steve purred in Danny’s ear.

“No. We are NOT having sex in the limousine - a limousine which future and past presidents will use - so not it’s not gonna happen. Now, get out of my car,” Danny answered, shoving Steve towards the door.

Steve just smirked, and tapped the window signalling to the Secret Service that they were presentable and ready to get out of the car, the agent next the door opening the door and Steve getting out of the car, followed by Danny. 

“Agent Hughes, I’d like to go for a run in the morning - could you make sure I have a detail running?” Steve asked the Secret Service agent nearest to the car the children were in. 

“Of course, sir - we can’t have you jumping your detail again,” Agent Hughes replied smirking. 

"It was one time!" Steve argued back.

"One time too many, sir," Agent Hughes replied 

Charlie had gotten out of the car and carried all of their stuff to the house, and Steve carried a sleeping John out of the car, and Danny followed behind carrying a sleeping Emma. They put both sleeping children to bed, and made sure Charlie was asleep.

They both walked to their bedroom, Steve’s hands on Danny’s hips. 

“Hey, so what you said earlier…?”

“Yeah, you still up for it cowboy?” Danny asked pulling at Steve’s polo, pulling Steve closer to him.

“Oh, you bet. Let me just go the toilet first.”

“Okay, I’ll get naked and get into bed,” Danny watched Steve go into the bathroom and close the door, “don’t keep me waiting Commander.”

Steve still got a shiver down his spine every time Danny called him ‘Commander’.

Steve emptied his bladder, stripped down to his underwear, and brushed his teeth. He moved to the door, and pulled it open, “Where shall we start, Mr President?”

Steve got no reply. Instead all he saw the sight of Danny laying face down on the bed, still fully dressed apart from the shoes which had been toed off. As Steve edged closer to the bed, he heard Danny softly snoring, which he knew that if he was snoring, Danny would not be waking up anytime soon. 

“Well, even when he’s asleep he doesn’t have a censor button,” Steve muttered, then moving around his side of the bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in, throwing an arm of Danny’s back, rubbing circles into it, “Night, Danno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next day of the McGarrett-Williams family holiday in Hawaii.
> 
> Also, I'd apologise for leaving it so long between updates, but I feel like all I do is apologise for it so I think it's just my regular pattern of behaviour.

TUESDAY 23rd JUNE 2026  
HONOLULU, HI

Danny awoke some time before 6am - before Steve would be up, and a hell of a long time before the kids would be awake. He remembered the conversation in the car last night, remembered what he’d promised Steve, and what the failed to deliver because as soon as his head hit the pillow, he’d been out for the count. He had an idea. He looked at the clock and realised how early it was. He rolled over onto his right-side, so he was facing Steve who was sleeping on his back. He had the perfect way to wake Steve up.

Danny lowered his mouth over Steve’s left nipple, and snaked his hand under the covers and into Steve’s boxers, wrapping his hand around Steve’s dick. He watched Steve stir in his sleep, slowly awaking to the sensation that Danny was creating. 

Before Steve was fully awake, Danny ducked his head under the covers, and wrapped his mouth around the head of Steve’s dick, sucking gently - hips bucking up in response.

“Well, I guess I’ve woke up to worse things.”

Danny pulled his mouth off of Steve’s member with a pop, “Yeah, you’ve been woken up in Afghanistan and a whole list of other shit scenarios, including…Somalia.”

“Somalia, what…why would you say that?”

“Operation Strawberry Fields, Steven.”

Steve had a glazed look on his face - also known as what Danny liked to call ‘aneurysm face’. 

“You thought I wouldn’t give into temptation after fifteen years of hearing about that operation?”

“No, what I thought was that you’d never be given it because it was thrown to the bottom of a massive pile of paperwork to never be read or found because of the horrible things I did.”

Danny crawled up from where he was laid, and pulled Steve into his arms, “It wasn’t your fault, Steve. You were given an order, and you fulfilled that order - you didn’t have a choice. Sure I wasn’t expecting it to be what it was with a nice name like ’Strawberry Fields’ but I don’t care. You weren’t the Steve I knew and loved then.”

Steve nestled his head into the crook of Danny’s neck, “You sure?”

“I’m sure, babe."

“Love you, Danno.”

“Love you too, Super SEAL.”

Danny laid, arms tightly wrapped around Steve, thinking about the conversation they’d just had.

“Wait a minute, you thought I wouldn’t find it? First of all, number 1, I’m still a detective at heart and like a dog with a bone, and number two, I’m the president, Steven - if I want something or someone, for example, Doris, found, I’ll find it or them.”

“Luckily for us, we don’t have to find Doris anymore - because she lives with us.”

“Yeah, which, I gotta tell ya, is a lot easier than I thought it would be. You know, she joins us breakfast, we walk to work together, we walk back together, she sometimes joins us for dinner, then she retires to her room. It’s like having a teenager all over again,” Danny rambled, reminiscing to the days when Grace had been a teenager - one with attitude and sass (neither of which she got from Danny, if you asked him that question; Steve and Rachel would tell you different). 

“Yeah, it’d be nice if she cooked every once in a while rather than leaving me to do it all the time.”

“You like cooking, Steven.”

“Yeah, but I meant join me cooking, so we can bond. We never did it much when I was a kid; I was doing some sport whilst she stayed home, then she ‘died', so that kind of nipped the bonding idea in the bud. Then she’s cropped up every now and then since she came back from the dead, and now that she lives on the third floor, she spends time with the kids, even with you at work, but I wish that she’d spend a little bit of time with me,” Steve took a breathe, “God I need a therapist.”

“I’m your husband, babe - I’m your therapist.”

“Yeah, but who am I gonna rant to about you? I can’t rant about you to your face,” Steve smirked.

“Rant? So you have picked up a few things from me over the years.”

“Oh, yeah, amongst other things,” Steve replied, planting a kiss on Danny’s chest. 

“Back to me, as I am my favourite topic,” Danny continued, Steve rolling his eyes, “you know who you rant to about your husband? Your mom.”

“Really? Is that what married couples do?”

“Thirteen years and you still have to ask what married couples do?! And yes, married persons rant about their spouse to their parents. I used to ring my mother weekly to rant about you - it was mostly when you ran Five-0 with a iron fist and you pissed me or the citizens of Hawaii off.”

“Ah, well…I ring your mother and rant about you…more now that you’re POTUS,” Steve said, his voice sounding somewhat guilty. 

“Ring your own mother, Steven,” Danny declared in false annoyance, “Look when we get back from London, whenever we get back from London because my head has gone to mush, I will set your mother up.”

“You’re gonna set a former CIA operative up? Good luck, Danny,” Steve smirked, “Anyway, Mr President…I think you said you wanted something last night,” Steve added, nipping at Danny’s neck in between his words. 

“You’re right, Mr First Gentleman, but I just heard one of the kids go downstairs, so it’s gonna have to wait until tonight,” Danny replied, getting out of the bed, and looking down at himself, “You let me sleep in my clothes?”

“I had to - if I had to strip you, I wouldn’t have been able to control myself,” Steve replied, whispering seductively, “but at least you were ready in case China decided to nuke us.”

“You forget we’re on good terms with China...sort of. I’m somewhat good friends with President Li, and his good friend Premier Wu-Jong,” Danny replied, getting changed into his pyjamas, which there was no point in wearing because he’d be getting a shower and changed in a few hours, "It's a stressful job remembering all these names," he stated, rubbing his forehead in fake pain.

“You chose to do it.”

“And I hate you,” Danny replied leaving the bedroom to go and discover which one of his children was awake at this unreasonable hour; unreasonable but he had work to do - holidays didn’t mean no work when you were the leader of the free world. 

“What you doing up this early, John?” Danny asked walking into the kitchen, finding his son sat at the kitchen table scrolling on his phone.

“Charlie snores too loudly…like you do.”

“Excuse me, I do not snore.”

“Yeah you do, Danno,” John replied, not taking his eyes off of Danny. 

“Yeah, you do, Danno,” Steve echoed, walking into the kitchen, wearing a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. 

“I do not need the two of you tag-teaming me this early in the morning,” Danny muttered, sitting down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, pulling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through the news (or the ‘boring news’ as Danny called it). 

“Oh, this is interesting. Prime Minister Andrews has been kicked out by his party.”

"Which country was he?” John asked

“England,” Danny replied.

“That changes our plans for next week. Who’s replacing him?” Steve asked.

“The UK, and hang on,” Danny muttered, reading the read of the article, “the Foreign Secretary is the favourite to replace him, Tom Walker - I won’t lie: I always preferred Walker over Andrews, he was easier to negotiate with. Suddenly I’m looking forward to next week a little bit more.”

“Well, along as you’re happy, honey,” Steve replied in a tone that resembled a 1950s housewife, “I’m going for a run, darling.”

“Drop the housewife tone, Steven.”

“Yes, honey bun,” Steve paused when he got to the door, and the phone in the study started ringing, “Darling, the secure phone is ringing.”

Danny walked out of the kitchen, glaring at Steve, “you better come back with a new attitude.”

“Yes, honey,” Steve replied, walking out of the door, and starting his run with his detail. 

Danny picked up the secure phone, and received his daily intelligence briefing - no one had been bombed in the last twenty-four hours, and nothing else major had happened. 

“Waste of time,” Danny muttered placing the phone down on to the receiver, and walking back into the kitchen.

“Good phone call?”

“Nope, nothing good - not that I could tell you anyway. What’d you wanna do today?”

“I don’t know. Maybe go to Kamekona's for lunch or dinner?” John asked hopefully having missed the way the Hawaiian native cooked his shrimp.

“Sure, we can do that. I’m gonna do some work in the study; I’ll make pancakes when Charlie and Emma wake up.”

“Okay, thanks Danno.”

Danny walked out of the kitchen, and into the study, and sat down at the desk. He glared at the numerous folders with the presidential seal on, and sighed, picked up the first file, placing his glasses on the end of his nose, and making notes around the edge of the paper, signing the bottom of the page when he needed to. 

After about forty minutes of reading papers and signing documents, Charlie and Emma came down the stairs; Danny jumping up at the sight of his children becoming his excuse to put down the most boring report ever down on to the desk. 

“So, pancakes for breakfast?” Danny asked walking into the kitchen, already knowing what the answer would be.

“Yes please, Danno,” came the reply from the three people sat around the kitchen table. 

Danny got the ingredients for the pancakes from the cupboard and fridge, and started making them. Less than ten minutes after the mixture had been poured into the frying pans, a pile of pancakes arrived in front of the three hungry children, who dived in and started eating. 

The front door opened, and Steve came in to the kitchen, his face and arms covered with a sheen of sweat, walking over to Danny and planting a kiss on his lips.

“Good run, babe?”

“Yeah, wasn’t too bad - would’ve been nicer without the twelve Secret Service agents.”

“Well, you’re gonna be stuck with our good friends the Secret Service until you’re in a hole.”

“What?” Steve asked in pure shock and disappointment. 

“Yeah, we still have them when I leave office. Didn’t you know?

“Doesn’t my reaction tell you I didn’t know?” Steve asked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. 

“Thought you did - even if you divorce me, which you will not be doing, you get Secret Service.”

“Oh joy! There’s no way out - I feel like a mime in a French street: trapped in a box.”

Danny mocked Steve by doing the imitation of a mime trapped in a box - the children laughing at him.

“And you made pancakes without telling me?” Steve asked offended, picking up one of the pancakes. 

“Yeah - because I knew you wouldn’t use a plate,” Danny replied, shoving a plate into Steve’s hand, “animal.”

“Love you, Danno,” Steve smiled whilst chewing on his pancake.

“Yeah, yeah. I know you do - you all do because I make the best pancakes in the world.”

The four other people in the room all nodded in unison. 

“Can we go and play on the beach, Danno?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m not the boss.”

Steve made a ‘pfft’ sound, and all three kids looked at him with a ‘are-you-serious’ face.

“What?” Danny asked, feigning innocence. 

“Did you really just say you’re not the boss?” Steve asked, “The President of New Zealand knows you’re the boss in this family.”

“New Zealand doesn’t have a president, Steven - proof you never pay attention to me. You three,” he pointed at the children sat at the table, “plates in the dishwasher, then get down to the beach - Secret Service are already down there.”

The three children couldn’t move fast enough to put their plates in the dishwasher, and run upstairs to get changed into their swimming costumes, and run out of the back door and down to the beach.

“Sometimes I feel bad for living in Washington and depriving them of the beach,” Danny said sadly, gazing out of the kitchen window towards the beach. 

“Yeah, I get that,” Steve said, standing behind Danny, and wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist, “and they understand why. After all it’ll be over in January 2033,” Steve smirked into Danny’s neck.

“2033? Who says I’m running for a second full term?” Danny asked, not taking his gaze off of the beach.

“Danno, your face said it when you were sworn in last year. And we discussed it after sexy times a week before we flew out here.”

“Sexy times, really Steven, what are you, five? Besides, I haven’t decided yet,” Danny muttered, “I’m not sure if I want it…can we not talk about it whilst we’re on holiday?”

“Sure, honey,” Steve muttered, kissing Danny’s ear.

“What'd I tell you about that?” Danny asked with the New Jersey accent coming out, twisting around in Steve’s arm to face his husband, “you reek of sweat,” Danny remarked. 

“Okay, I’ll go shower,” Steve said taking a step back from Danny. 

“I wasn’t complaining,” Danny said, grabbing the drawstrings on Steve’s shorts and pulling him towards him, “It still kinda turns me on,” Danny whispered in Steve’s ear. 

“Hm, still? You know... it’s a shame you said I’ll have to wait until tonight.”

“Well,” Danny dragged out, and turned around to glance out the window at their children on the beach, “I reckon we’ve got about half an hour…”

“We better not waste any time then,” Steve replied, running up the stairs, dragging Danny by the hand. 

Danny and Steve got into the bedroom, closing the door behind them, and Steve pushing Danny up against it and diving in and kissing at Danny’s neck, running his fingers through Danny’s hair.

“This is all I thought about on my run,” Steve panted, as he pulled Danny’s t-shirt over his head, and started kissing his chest, getting down on his knees.

“Yeah, try talking to the directors of the CIA, NSA, FBI, and the Director of National Intelligence with a hard-on,” Danny retorted.

Steve looked up at him, the waistband of Danny’s shorts in his hand, “Yeah, you win,” he replied smirking. 

Just as Steve pulled Danny’s shorts and underwear down to expose his dick, Danny heard the front door open and someone shout his name.

“Danno! Dad!”, the voice shouted.

“Is that Grace?” Steve asked, his breath drifting over Danny’s dick. 

“Yeah, I forgot she was flying in today,” Danny replied pulling his shorts up, and opening the door and bolting down the stairs to greet his eldest.

“Hey, Monkey. I didn’t think you were flying in until later. Where’s, uh, Sam?” Danny said, trying to steer the conversation away from the fact he was just about to have sex with Steve, before Grace could ask (yeah she was that nosy and direct - Danny had no idea where she got it from…).

“Sam’s flying out Thursday because he’s got a dinner tonight. And maybe I should have arrived later,” Grace smirked at him, looking at him and then to Steve who was descending the stairs.

“What are…uh, what are you talking about?” Danny already knew where this was going and didn’t want it to go any further, but knew how relentless his daughter could be when it came to questioning - no wonder she was studying law.

“I’m talking about the fact I interrupted…something,” Grace carefully picked her words, but still smirking.

“You didn’t interrupt anything. Danno and I were just, uh, tidying up the stuff we brought back last night,” Steve was trying to worm his way out now, and it wasn’t gonna work.

“Yeah,” she scoffed to them as she walked past them up the stairs, “tell that to Danno’s hair,” and upon looking back down the stairs to see Danny trying to tame his hair, she cackled - and it was a dirty cackle in the way that Rachel does, giving Danny nightmarish flashbacks. 

“You are not loved, and I am warning Sam about you!” Danny shouted up the stairs at his daughter, half-jokingly, although he may disown and disinherit her if she comes out with anymore comments like she just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Danny would have the urge to find out what Operation Strawberry Fields was so I had to include a part on that. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the next day - with a flashback to their previous life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm at that point where I keep apologising for leaving updates for so long, I hardly think my apologises are worth anything. So no apology this time, but a long chapter for you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

WEDNESDAY 24TH JUNE, 2026  
HONOLULU, HI 

“Hey, just thought we’d stop by and make sure you haven’t blown the place up,” Danny said, sticking his head around the door of the Five-0 offices, staring at the five people stood around the computer table. 

“Hey! He eventually decides to show his face!” Chin said, moving towards the door, to hug Danny and Steve, who were making their way into the actual FIve-0 bullpen.

“Well, we thought we better check on you all - to make sure you weren’t being tarnishing my legacy,” Steve stated.

“Your legacy? Okay honey, you keep telling yourself that,” Danny said patronisingly, patting Steve’s arm.

“And it’s as if they’ve never been gone,” Kono remarked to the other four. 

The other three hugged them. Junior had remained on the task force whilst Tani was Governor, in the same way that Steve had remained when Danny was Governor. Additionally they had a new member in Abby Dunn - a detective from San Francisco PD who was on a research mission in order to lay the foundations for a SFPD Task Force, although Tani mentioned the other night that she may choose to stay on the FIve-0 Task Force.

Danny glanced over at the screens attached to the wall, looking at the post-mortem report, “It’s been ages since I’ve seen a dead body - I mean there’s politically dead bodies in Washington, but I kinda miss them.”

“That’s freaky, Danny. That’s something Jerry would say,” Kono remarked.

“Can’t deny it because I have said it,” Jerry confirmed.

“I don’t wanna know,” Abby joked. 

“Come on, let me help out…please, I need something interesting,” Danny pleaded with Chin.

“Danny, we’re not assisting on this case,” Steve dictated.

“Oh, I have an idea,” Danny declared, smirking at Steve, “I’m gonna ring the Governor, she’s gonna get me put on this Task Force, temporarily of course,” Danny mentioned, looking over at Chin, "and I’m making you my partner, Steven.”

Chin and Kono were smirking, but the other three task force members were looked lost at Danny’s words; Steve looked at him in shock.

“Oh, how’s it feel when the shoe is on the other foot?” Danny mocked - enjoying the fact he was eventually able to get his own back on Steve over an event that happened sixteen years ago; not that he regretted meeting Steve because if he hadn’t they wouldn’t be married nor would Danny be president, but back then, he didn’t like the way Steve went about it (i.e. being the total neanderthal jackass he was back then), so it was nice to get a bit of payback. 

“You think you’re funny, Daniel, but you’re not.”

“Really, because the smirking faces of Chin and Kono would say otherwise; you finding it funny, Chin?”

“You know what, Danny? You can help out on the case, unofficially of course…” Chin replied, avoiding Danny’s question completely - mostly because he didn’t want to get caught in the middle of a domestic argument between Danny and Steve. 

“Yeah, unofficially of course, thanks Chin - I owe you.”

“I hate all of you, and I’m going to sit in my old office,” Steve stated, throwing his arms up in the air. 

“You don’t wanna be my partner, babe?”

“It only works when I say it, honey,” Steve replied snarkily, walking into the office he used to occupy.

“So, who’s our vic?” Danny asked turning back to the screens.

“Danny, meet James Edwards, a fifty-four year old male who was buried alive five months ago - in cement.”

“I can think of a few Senators I’d like to bury in cement,” Danny jumped quickly, “Ah you never heard me say that and I will deny I said it.”

“Said what?” Jerry asked, emphasising his secrecy.

“Always liked you, Jerry,” Danny stated, smiling at the conspiracy theorist who had pressured Danny many times since he became vice-president and president to tell him whether aliens were real - Danny, of course, never confirmed nor denied the existence of aliens. 

“The one time I vote, and he tells me he likes me,” Jerry smirked.

“One time? I’ve ran for office four times and you only voted once?” Danny asked offended, “You know what…I am a new person, so I am gonna let it go.”

“You? A new person? And you’re gonna let it go? You? The person who brings up the fact Steve kidnapped him every opportunity he gets?” Kono asked incredulously. 

"Yes, Kalakaua, a new person, and he did kidnap me. So James Edwards, any leads?”

“Well, his wife up and moved to the mainland a week after he disappeared. Also his life insurance policy was worth one and a half million dollars.”

“Wow,” Danny said, pulling his thinking face, “so she definitely had a motive.”

“Yeah, but she has an alibi for the day he went missing - she was at a spa in Maui,” Kono countered.

“What is it with wives going to spas in Maui? It’s like the only place they go for a break,” Danny remarked.

“Tell me about it; Malia has been mentioning it for weeks now,” Chin said in a whiny voice. 

“Anyway,” Abby interrupted, trying to move away from the Maui discussion, “he also got five of his friends involved in a business deal that ended up going under. Three of the five don’t have alibis, so they have motive and opportunity - one of them also had ties to the construction site where Edwards was cemented, so he also had the means.”

“Okay, Kono and I will go and speak to the ones he got involved on the deal, Junior and Abby speak to the owner of the construction site and the foreman, and anyone who was around the night Edwards was cemented; Jerry have a look into the backgrounds of his wife and friends - if there’s any skeletons, debts, or anything, I wanna know; and, Danny, you can go whatever you want.”

“Well,” Danny pondered, “I think I’m gonna stay here because I think it’s gonna seem strange when the President turns up to question people. Also, can I go and work in the basement or in an office with closed blinds because Steve is giving me the stink-eye and it’s starting to creep the shit outta me.”

“How did you know that?” Kono asked, not being able to believe Danny knew exactly what Steve was going despite having his back to him the whole time and having not turned around.

“I know my husband, Kalakaua,” Danny replied, turning to give the fakest smile at Steve who glared at him back. 

A few hours later, the team had arrested the wife and one of James Edwards’ friends who’d been having an affair for years. 

“You have fun?” Steve asked Danny as they walked out of HQ, towards the elevator. They were meeting everyone at Kamekona’s for dinner, and were having the kids brought over from the house.

Before Danny could answer, his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and pulled a face.

“Hm,” Danny mused, deciding whether to answer the phone call from the White House switchboard.

“You better answer it…because thirty dollars says it Deborah,” Steve muttered, having glanced a look at the caller ID.

Danny glared at his husband and knew instantly that he was right, he pressed ‘Answer’ and put the phone to his ear, “Hello.”

“Mr President, it’s Deborah.”

“Ah jeez, I was hoping it wasn’t.”

“Oh well that’s a charming greeting for your longest-serving staff member,” Deborah stated acting offended but having no real feeling behind her words.

“No, it’s not you. It’s the fact that Steve bet me thirty dollars it was you, and now I owe him thirty dollars because it was you,” Danny corrected, glaring at Steve who was grinning at him like a goof.

“Aww,” Deborah sighed over the phone, “you two bet on me; I’m so touched.”

“Yeah, yeah. What can I do for you?” Danny asked, as they both stepped in to the elevator, with three Secret Service agents.

“Ah, yes, the reason I was calling: we received a request for you to appear on the Ellen show. Now normally we wouldn’t bring it to you so quickly and we’d sit on it for a few months, but as you’re in Hawaii, it’s on the flight path back, plus it’ll do you well to appear on it if you’re going to run again.”

Danny groaned, “Have you been speaking to the schmuck that is my husband?”

Steve looked offended at the words.

“Well, I can neither confirm nor deny any conversations I’ve had with Mr McGarrett-Williams, and I plead the Fifth Amendment.”

“Yeah, you’re as guilty as Steve was the time I found grenades in the cookie jar.”

Deborah gasped, “He didn’t?” She asked shocked.

“He one-hundred percent did. Thinking I wouldn’t find them but the neanderthal forgot I live in the cookie jar.”

They both stepped out of the elevator, and made their way to the exit, to get back in the limousine. 

“It was an impulse decision!” Steve shouted so Deborah can hear him. 

“An impulse decision he says…”

“Well I guess you could say, the taste of cookies would have blown up in your mouth,” Deborah remarked, and Danny could hear her smile down the phone.

“That was so bad, it was good,” Danny replied smirking. 

“Well it’s why you keep me around. Anyway, back to the Ellen show; should I let them know you’re going to do it?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it. Tell them no questions about re-election though.”

“Okay, I’ll let them know, but no guarantees about no re-election questions.”

“Thank you, and like I tell you daily: you’re the best.”

“I know,” Deborah replied, and put them phone down.

“So, what’s going on?” Steve asked, as soon as Danny pulled the phone away from his ear. 

“The amazing person that is your husband is going on the Ellen show on our way home.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah that is so. If we shorten our time here, we can stay for a few days and spend sometime with Mary and Joanie. Sadly, I’ll have to meet with the Governor whilst I’m there - I can’t stand him and he’ll only use it against me in 2028,” Danny replied, motioning for Steve to exit the building first.

“Yeah that’d be nice — wait, what, 2028?” Steve asked, pausing in the middle of the street to turn and face Danny.

“Yeah, 2028. I’m gonna run again, if the kids are okay with it.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and pulled him up against him in a hug, “I knew you would, Danny. And the kids are gonna be fine with it as well.”

“Yeah, we’ll see. Should we announce it at Kamekona’s?”

“I think we should,” Steve grinned back, getting into the car. 

The motorcade rolled away from the palace and towards Kamekona’s shrimp truck.

“What made you change you mind?” Steve asked, covering Danny’s hand with his. 

“Well, you’d have kicked and screamed until I agreed to run, and probably announce it for me if I said no. Also why stop with the record breaking at first bisexual President - why not go for second-longest serving of nine years?”

Steve beamed at his husband, “I love you.”

“I know you do,” Danny snarked back.

“And?”

“Hm?,” Danny asked, turning his head to look at Steve, “oh, love you too, babe.”

Steve just shook his head at Danny’s teasing, refusing to engage with it. 

“What, no comeback?” Danny asked, obviously desperate in his attempts to wind Steve up.

“No, I see your attempts, and I refuse to engage,” Steve replied, giving away nothing.

“Wow,” Danny remarked in shock, “that’s very…uh… mature of you. Looks like I’ve taught you another thing,” Danny said, making reference to their conversation from the other morning. 

“You taught me? No no no…Grace taught me how to not respond to your insults.”

“Insults? No, they’re…terms of endearment.”

“Oh ’term of endearment’ - that’s very nice, Danno.”

“Just using your words, babe.”

The motorcade pulled up at the shrimp truck, the rest of Five-0 having beaten them there, Tani and Junior arriving on the other side of the parking lot, and the kids’ motorcade pulling behind theirs.”

“I bet the locals love having us here,” Danny muttered to Steve before they got out the car.

Danny and Steve climbed out, being swarmed with their kids at the sight of them.

“Actually, as hungry as I am…Grace, Charlie, Emma, and John, can you sit in the car for a minute?”

The four nodded, all with questioning looks; Danny pecking Steve on the cheek before he walked over to the picnic benches with Tani and Junior (who also had questioning looks).

Danny climbed into the car, next to Grace and opposite the other three. 

“I’ve talked about it with Dad, and we both agreed I should run again in 2028, but I wanted to check with you guys before I said anything to anyone…so?”

John and Emma looked at one another, and Grace looked down at her lap, making an awkward silence.

Charlie was the one to break the silence, “Danno…we thought you weren’t going to run, but we wanted you too. May as well go for history-maker.”

Danny looked apprehensively, “You all sure?”

Emma spoke up, “All those in favour, say ‘aye.”

Three ‘ayes’ followed Emma’s. Danny still wasn’t sure.

“You sure you’re sure?”

“Jeez Danno, you want a show of hands as well?” Grace asked impatiently, wanting to eat.

“No, let’s go,” Danny replied, knocking on the window for the door to be opened. 

Danny and his four bambinos walked over to the picnic benches that the group had put together. 

“Everything okay?” Steve asked.

“Yeah it’s fine,” Danny replied, taking his husband’s hand as he sat down to let him know their children agreed. 

“I text Rachel and told her,” Steve whispered in Danny’s ear.

Danny gave his husband a short kiss on the lips, “Thank you.”

“No problem, Danno.”

Their numerous plates of food arrived at the table and shared around the table until everyone got what they ordered. 

“So, Danny…we’ve been waiting to ask you since you arrived: you gonna run again?” Lou asked, drawing the attention of everyone else to his question.

Danny’s eyes darted around the table, looking at each person in the eyes, and picking his words carefully, “Show no reaction when I tell you, because no one else knows…but yes.”

To his credit, no one showed a reaction to what Danny has said, everyone had gone back to eating their food.

Kono looked around the table at the eating people, and then landing on Danny, “Okay, I thought there was going to be some reaction on a minor scale, and to be frank, I’m disappointed there wasn’t..but I think I speak for everyone when I say…congratulations,” she whispered the end word. 

“Thank you,” Danny replied to Kono and looked at everyone else to convey his thanks to them, “if you’re wondering why I didn’t want a reaction…it’s because I haven’t told my mother.”

A chorus of painful noises came from around the table. 

“Yeah, I’m screwed,” Danny muttered. 

It was late by the time they’d finished eating, and Danny and Steve climbed back in the car to go back to the house, but not before promising to meet up again before they left for Los Angeles. 

“You better text her,” Steve said as they sat in the seats. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Danny sighed, and pulled out his phone. 

He fired off a quick text message to his mother, letting her know of his decision and to get back to him as soon as she was awake, and put the phone back into his pocket, not expecting a reply until the morning due to the time difference. 

Less than two minutes after he’d sent the text message, he got a phone call which he knew was his mother from the ringtone. 

Danny sighed and braced himself for the conversation he was about to have, then accepting the call and putting the phone to his ear, “Yeah, ma?”

“Daniel McGarrett-Williams! Now I do not care if you’re the President of the United States - no matter how good you are at it - but you were my son first and foremost, and you do not text you mother at 3am Jersey time to let her know you’re running for President again.”

“Well, Steve and I only decided tonight so I was going to wait to ring you at a more reasonable hour - the text message was a preview of what the phone call would be about.”

“Regardless, it’s 3am here and when I get a message from my son saying he’s running for re-election, it is not something I expected in the form of a text message, and it could not wait until a phone call in the morning.”

Danny deciphered what his mother had just said, “so you’re okay with it?”

“For God’s sake, how does Steve put up with you? What made you think I wasn’t okay with it, and I speak for your father and sisters too.”

“He tends to sit the corner and not say anything - my husband, I mean…not yours.”

“No mine does it as well, but maybe that’s why they get a long so well,” Clara laughed down the phone.

“Maybe it is. Well, I’m sorry for waking you up - I just wanted to check because I’m going on Ellen in the next few days and they’re gonna ask me,” Danny said nonchalantly, waiting for his mother’s reaction as he knew she loved to watch the Ellen show. 

“You’re going on Ellen?” His mother shrieked, “I’m sorry but this is more important than you running again.”

“Wow, thanks Ma. I’ll get her to give you shout out.”

“You do that, and everything is getting left to you; Stella and Bridget will get nothing.”

“Well in that case, I’m definitely getting her to give you a shout out,” Danny smirked.

“You do that, Daniel. I’m gonna go back to bed now and I’ll let your father know about this in the morning. Give my love to Steve and the kids. I love you.”

“Love you too, Ma,” Danny replied hanging up the phone. 

“So?” Steve asked.

“Ma sends her love, and she approves.”

“Okay then,” Steve said, grabbing Danny’s hand.

The motorcade stopped outside their home, and all six of the family members got out of the cars, and went straight to bed - all of them too exhausted to do much else.

Danny and Steve said goodnight to all of their children, before retiring to their own room. They both stripped to their underwear and climbed under the sheets; Steve wrapping his arm around Danny’s shoulders, Danny resting his head on Steve’s chest and wrapping his leg around Steve’s thigh. 

“Love you, Danno,” Steve muttered, pressing a kiss to Danny’s hair.

“I love you, Super SEAL,” Danny replied, shifting his head to plant a kiss onto Steve’s lips. 

Danny’s tired mind went straight to planning the campaign - adjusting the strategy from last time; whether he’d change any of his positions; the scale of publicity focused on him and Steve; would Grace want to help this time? He debated whether to spend more time on the trail, he’d love to, but he had a job to do. Should he visit Texas more? They had a large number of votes and their steak sizes was huge. He could really eat a steak right now - with chips.

“You’re thinking too loud, Danno,” Steve mumbled against Danny’s hair.

“Hm?” 

“I can hear the cogs turning in your head - stop thinking about campaigning and go to sleep.”

“How’d you know I was thinking about campaigning?”

“I didn’t, I guessed - you confirmed it for me. It was a hunch because I know you. It can wait until the morning.”

“Hmm,” Danny hummed, “I was thinking about steak from Texas as well.”

“Now why do you have to go and put that idea in my head?” Steve asked, “you know how much I love the steak from Texas.”

“I told you simply because I know how much you love steak from Texas.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t, you love me,” Danny replied, smirking and knowing he’d managed to wind Steve up. 

“Yeah, I do,” Steve agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are always appreciated because they always make my day!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry, but next one will definitely be longer.

MONDAY 29th JUNE 2026  
LOS ANGELES, CA

The McGarrett-Williams family flew out of Hickam Air Force Base on Thursday 2nd July and landed in Beale Air Force Base just north of Sacramento five hours later. Danny and Steve were meeting with the Governor Baker and his wife at the Governor’s residence in Sacramento before they moved on to Los Angeles. 

The meeting Governor went as dreadful and as slowly as Danny predicted. Danny didn’t hate many politicians - but he gladly made an exception for this one. He was constantly trying to think of words to describe him but couldn’t decide on one: but ’slimy’, ’snakey’, and ’the devil’ all came to mind, amongst others which weren’t as nice. But being the good President he is (and he is a good President), he pretended to like him for the sake of the cameras and so the Governor wouldn’t be too offended by him - he had to tread carefully in case the Governor tried to challenge him in 2028. He did however plan to ring the Governor on his last full day in office, to tell him exactly what he thought of him. 

Luckily, they didn’t have to stay in Sacramento that long - not that Danny held anything against the city, just one of its residents. The family took Marine One from Beale AFB down to Los Angeles with both Danny and Steve trying to restrain Emma who was bouncing with excitement at seeing her Aunt Mary. 

“Where are we landing?” Danny asked the pilots as he walked up to the front of the helicopter. 

“In the parking lot of the Dodgers’ stadium, Mr President,” the co-pilot answered.

“The Dodgers’ stadium? Well they’ve got to be good for something,” Danny smirked, “Sorry if either of you support the Dodgers.”

“No, sir. Pete supports the Cardinals, and I support the Yankees,” the pilot replied.

“The Yankees? Always liked you, Jeff!” Danny exclaimed, slapping Jeff on the shoulder. 

“Yes, sir. We’re almost there,” Jeff informed him, which was Danny’s sign to take his seat.

“Yes, boss,” Danny smirked, saluting Jeff before turning to leave. 

The helicopter landed in the parking lot of the stadium, and the six family members climbed into the motorcade which would take them into the heart of downtown Los Angeles. The street on which Mary’s apartment block was had been shut down by Secret Service and LAPD - something that the neighbours probably wouldn’t be happy about. 

Mary and Joanie met them outside the apartment block, hugging each member of the family as they got out of the car. 

“It’s so good to see you guys again!” Mary said leading them in to the apartment block, and waiting in front the lift, “Where’s Danny?”

“Oh, he got talking to someone in the crowds about something to do with something…border security I think,” Grace answered

“Border security? I can think of ten more interesting things to talk about,” Mary replied. 

“You’re telling me…I listen to it every night,” Steve added.

The six of them got in the elevator, Danny still having to talk to the man outside - he could be out there for a while until the Secret Service asked him to go inside. 

“Here we are,” Mary said, pushing open the door to her apartment. 

“You decorated,” Steve remarked, “It’s nice.”

“You don’t like it,” Mary translated.

“What? I just said that it’s nice.”

“Yes, Stevie, and I know you and that when you say ’nice’, you really mean that it isn’t nice.”

“You’re talking rubbish,” Steve retorted.

“No, I am not. And it was Joanie who did most of the redecorating.”

“Well, in that case, I love it,” Steve said, turning to hug his niece. 

“How Danny puts up with you I do not know,” Mary snorted.

“I drink,” Danny said, coming through the door, “a lot.”

“I knew it? Scotch in the wardrobe?” Mary asked, as the four younger children went and sat in the living room, whilst she sat in the kitchen with Danny, Steve, and Grace.

“No,” Danny blew her off, “the nightstand.”

Mary laughed out loud at that, “I knew you didn’t do it sober.”

“Hey, who could be married to him sober?” Danny asked.

“‘Him’ is sat right here,” Steve remarked, trying to change the subject. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, babe,” Danny cooed, “have I hurt your feelings?”, he asked and wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist as he stood next to Steve sat on one of the kitchen stools.

“Yeah, a little bit,” Steve replied.

Danny leant in and whispered low enough that Mary and Grace couldn’t hear, “I’ll do that tongue thing for you later, at the hotel.”

Steve turned to look at Danny and just smirked. 

“I really don’t want to know,” Mary said, looking at Steve’s smirk, “I know from that smirk, that it is something I don’t want to know.”

“Yeah, you don’t want to know,” Danny confirmed. 

Mary and Grace just looked at each other with some meaning that couldn’t be deciphered by neither Danny nor Steve. 

“What time do you have to leave for the studio, Danno?”

“In about twenty minutes,” Danny said, glancing at his wrist forgetting there was no watch because Steve had cracked it, “Still feels weird having no watch there,” Danny knew he was fuelling an argument. 

“Please, Danno, don’t start this again,” Grace pleaded, then turned to Mary, “the whole time we were in Hawaii, we had to hear how Dad broke Danno’s watch.”

“Well,” Mary pondered, “I haven’t heard it.”

“Really? Well pull up a chair and let me tell you,” Danny said pushing a chair to her.

“And I’m going to the living room before this argument becomes etched into my brain,” Grace remarked, groaning as she left to join her siblings and cousin in the living room. 

“Can I join you?” Steve asked before she managed to get out of the door.

“No,” Grace replied immediately, almost too quickly, “or else Danno will follow us, and we’ll all have to hear it again.”

Steve pouted at Grace’s rejection of him. 

“Okay so,” Danny started, and started to tell Mary the story of how Steve had broken his favourite watch - a watch that the children had bought him on his 40th birthday almost ten years ago

At the end, Steve added, “Yes, all that happened, but I then promised Daniel that I would get the watch fixed, and buy him another one for his birthday later this year.”

“Do not mention my birthday, Steven,” Danny declared, “Just because you’re younger than me does not mean you get to rub it in my face."

“I wasn’t rubbing it in your face!” Steve replied defensively, then mouthing ‘fifty’ to Mary when Danny wasn’t looking, Mary smiling in response, already knowing that Danny was hitting the big 5-0 next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are always highly appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said that this chapter was going to be a longer chapter, and here it is: *cue fanfare* a longer chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

MONDAY 29th JUNE 2026  
LOS ANGELES, CA

Danny walked into the studio and was greeted by an enthusiastic staff member called Jeannie, who Danny really liked. 

“Welcome, Mr President. Can I just say that it’s an honour to meet you?”

“You can, and I will say it’s an honour to meet you, and that my mother wanted me to say hello to you because she loves the segments you do on the show.”

“Your mother is too kind, Mr President. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to your dressing room and we can go over the format to the show.”

“Of course, after you Jeannie.”

“You know who I am?” Jeannie asked incredulously.

“Of course. Whenever my mother rings me, she always asks if I saw your latest segment. If anything I’m sure she wants to adopt you.”

“I’m free to a good home with good food, Mr President,” Jeannie joked, walking into the dressing room.

“Don’t ever let her hear you say that, or else you will have meatballs, lasagna, and cannolis coming out of your ears.”

Jeannie gasped, “Ooh I do love cannolis.”

“I’ll have her send you some - and ’some’ will be ten oil barrels full,” Danny smirked, sitting down on the sofa next to Jeannie, “so what’s the schedule?”

“Well, it’ll be a longer interview than what we normally give guests because of how much we love you,” Danny laughed at Jeannie’s words, and she continued, “it will be a simple line of questioning, nothing too in-depth about policy. Mostly about your husband, your family, your interests and other pop culture bits, and definitely nothing about the deficit - we want to keep our ratings,” she joked. 

“Ah, a relief,” Danny exclaimed, clapping his hands together. 

After a few more minutes of conversation with Jeannie, she left Danny alone for about twenty minutes before he was due to go on. Danny pulled out his phone and text Steve; whilst Danny was at the studio, Steve had decided to go and visit the Army and Navy Academy in Carlsbad, the boarding school Steve attended after his dad sent him away, and Danny would fly down and meet him at Coronado (the place where Steve trained to be a SEAL).

D: I’ve arrived.

S: I’m glad. How long till you’re on?

D: Fifteen. I’m nervous

S: What? You’re never nervous.

D: I know, but this is the most watched show in America.

S: Danno, you’ll be fine. You’re talking about yourself, so it’s nothing you haven’t done before. 

D: Oh, wow. Thanks babe - that’s a lovely thing to say. Just think, if I didn’t talk about myself, our evenings would be quiet.

S: And I’d go to bed without a headache.

D: …

S: I love you.

D: I hate you.

S: ❤️ 

D: 🍆

S: You’re disgusting.

D: I pressed the wrong one. My goofy thumbs.

S: Oh yeah, and I’m the Vice-President.

D: Wouldn’t that be one for the history books…

S: Yep. Love you, Danno.

D: Of course. Who wouldn’t love me?

S: Wow, and you were nervous about talking about yourself. 

D: You love it.

S: God help me, I do.

Danny smirked at his phone and replied to other text messages and emails, then reading the news. It was interrupted by Jeannie knocking on the door frame and stick her head round. 

“We’re ready for you, Mr President.”

“Okie dokie artichokey - let’s go,” he stood up and paused, “Jeannie, remind me when I leave to never say that again.”

“Are you sure, sir? It seems like a good saying.”

“Nope, it’s dreadful. Almost as bad as the time my husband said ‘what’s crack-a-lackin?’”

“No, ‘crack-a-lackin’ is significantly worse.”

“Thank you for agreeing with me. I told him it was bad and he should stop saying it, but does he listen to me? No because he’s too stubborn for his own good.”

Jeannie just smiled in response. 

“Okay, so we’ll wait here, Mr President, and I’ll let you know when its you can go on.”

“Thank you, and I think you should call me ‘Danny’ - it’s what my friends call me,” Danny smiled at her. 

“Okay, Mr — Danny.”

“Mr Danny, that’s a new one,” Danny joked. 

Jeannie smiled in embarrassment. 

Danny heard Ellen’s voice on the main stage, “Welcome back, now today we have a very special guest, who’s flown in especially all the way from the sunny beaches of Hawaii, please welcome, President McGarrett-Williams!” 

Danny walked out and rounded the corner onto the studio floor, the crowd cheering as he walked onto the stage. Halfway onto the stage, he got the uncontrollable urge to dance to the music - and so he did but luckily everyone else in the studio also danced as well, including Ellen.

Eventually the crowd died down cheering and Danny sat in one of the white armchairs. 

“Welcome to the show, Mr President. It’s your first time here, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is, and thank you for having me,” Danny replied.

“I must say you’re one of the best dancers who’s been on my show.”

“Thank you - I tell Steve all the time that I’m a better dancer that he is but he has an uncontrollable urge to be better than me at everything.”

“Well he’s not career-wise,” Ellen remarked, and Danny and the audience laughed at that, “Maybe we should do a dance-off - raise money for charity.”

“I’m ready - whenever you are,” Danny replied. 

"So my first question is, and many of us here want to know: where did you find your husband because all of the audience members want a Steve?”

Danny laughed out loud at that, “Ha, his head is going to grow at that…erm, I found him in the garage of our house before it was our house, and he’s one of a kind and he’s mine, so stay away,” Danny joked to the audience, making them all laugh. 

“How does he stay in such good shapes, because he’s fifty next year - and you already are, so I guess I should ask how you both stay in such good shape?"

Danny smirked at the mental images of his husband’s bare torso, “Steve sticks to workout regime, me not so much although he does encourage me to eat healthier - fifteen years and he still hasn’t fully succeeded, because he doesn’t know about the bags of pretzels, cookies, and peppermint patties I keep hidden around the house.”

“Is he gonna go around the house and search for them when you get back?”

“He can definitely try,” Danny exclaimed, “but after living with a Navy SEAL for so long, you start to find, um, creative places to hide things.”

“Does he try and peek at the presents you buy him?”

“Yeah he does, his birthday and Christmas are my hiding times of the year - Valentine’s Day we don’t do so that’s one holiday I don’t have to think about.”

“You don’t do Valentine’s?” Ellen asked in question, “You don’t love each other enough?” Her joke obvious by the smile on her face.

“No, I love him very much, and he loves me - at least I hope he does. But we don’t give each other gifts because we show we love each other every day and we don’t need a specific day to show it.”

“That’s quite romantic. Follow up, because I’m quite nosey, do the two of you do date night?”

“We try when we can, usually once a month - twice if he’s lucky,” Danny laughed, “We don’t set it in stone, but Steve categorises it when I cook and there’s no kids; I don’t get much time to cook so Steve normally does and he’s a great cook, but the family will always prefer my cooking, and Steve does too.”

“You don’t go out that often?”

“Um, Secret Service aren’t fans but we try and go out for dinner whenever we can, but that involves emptying a restaurant. We might often go to a Yankees game if we’re in New York, or if they’re playing in Philly, but aside from that we don’t go out that often."

“Moving away from your husband before the audience become too jealous,” Ellen said staring at Danny, whilst Danny smiled to the audience, “you’ve got four kids?”

“I have - Grace, Charlie, John and Emma, that’s in age order.”

“What about in order of your favourites?” Ellen asked cheekily.

“No, they’re all my favourites - there’s no favourites in family, unless it’s favourite husband,” Danny smirked.

“You have a favourite wife?” Ellen asked, trying to trap Danny in questioning.

“Well, I’ve had one, so she’s probably my favourite wife - she’s had two husbands and I’m her favourite one.”

“Okay, which one is your favourite spouse?”

“I’ve gotta say Steve else I’ll be in trouble when I get home,” Danny smirked again - he guessed his jaw would be aching from the amount of smiling by the end of his segment.

“Is he the rule maker?”

“He likes to think he is, but,” Danny pointed to himself, “the family knows I make the rules, I just let him think he does.”

Ellen turned to the audience, “Someone will definitely be in trouble tonight.”

Danny just laughed in response.

“So, you can to LA to see me?” Ellen asked.

“Indeed I did. But we got in other things whilst we’re here. I met with my good friend Governor Jackson yesterday,” only Danny knew that was a lie, “and then we saw Steve’s sister who lives in the city.”

“Are they all back with his sister now?”

“They are. Myself, Steve and Grace are going to visit his old boarding school, the Army and Navy Academy in Carlsbad tomorrow morning, and then we're flying down to Coronado, where Steve did his SEAL training.”

“So, you’ve got to thank Coronado in a way, because you wouldn’t have met Steve if he wasn’t a SEAL.”

“That is correct, I guess I do.”

“And you might have had a quieter life,” Ellen smiled back.

Danny sat there for a moment before answering, “No comment,” the audience laughed at Danny’s reply, “No, I love him, and I don’t care if he’s made my life crazy - if he hadn’t have, I wouldn’t be sat here talking to you today.”

“He pushed you to become President?”

“Not so much, he pushed me to be Governor, and Vice-President. I was President by circumstance, until I ran for election, which was the best thing I did,” Danny said, resulting in the audience cheering. 

“Speaking of, uh, elections - tell us, you gonna run again?”

The audience cheered.

Danny pulled a thinking face by pouting his lower lip out, “I knew you’d ask me this. Well, I’ve spoken about it with Steve and the children, and we, as a family, decided that I would,” Danny paused for dramatic effect, “run for re-election in 2028."

The audience and Ellen looked overjoyed.

“When you win, you’re gonna be the second-longest serving in history behind FDR.”

“‘When’? IF I win, I will be."

“I think I speak for the audience when I say: thank you. If I can get serious for a minute; for me personally, you’ve done so much for LGBT rights and proved that regardless of whatever your sexuality, you can do whatever you want whether it’s be a detective, a state governor, the vice-president or the president, so I just wanted to say from myself, thank you.”

Danny smiled back in a way that conveyed understanding, “It’s no problem, I've had fun doing it,” he added, leaning forward and grabbing Ellen’s hand that rested on the arm of her chair.

“Back to your family: you’ve got a big family haven’t you?”

“Yes, two sisters, and no end of nieces and nephews, and even more cousins. Uncles and aunties are uncountable as well; my parents had no end of brothers and sisters, then my mom and dad had four kids: myself, my sisters, Stella and Bridget, and my…uh…brother, Matt, who is no longer with us. But we get on. My mom actually asked if you could say ‘hello’ to her.”

“Well, I’m gonna do one better,” Ellen turned and pulled out a landline telephone, “You want me to ring her?”

Danny looked at Ellen incredulously, “She’s gonna freak.”

Danny pulled out his phone to get his mother’s home telephone number out of his contacts - he didn’t bother remembering telephone numbers anymore as his phone did it for him.

“There we go,” Danny said after he typed in the number, turning the phone back to Ellen who picked up the handset from the dock.

“What’s her name?”

“Clara - she’s somewhere over seventy so go steady,” Danny joked.

“Hello?” Danny’s mother’s voice said over the studio speakers

“Hello, Clara?” Ellen asked back.

“Yes?” Danny’s mother replied unsure of how to respond.

“Hi, it’s Ellen DeGeneres,” Ellen answered in her usual chirpy tone, “I’m here with Danny.”

“Oh my goodness. Well this I did not expect this.”

“I’m glad I could surprise you. Your son wanted me to give you a shoutout but I said ’no I’m gonna ring her’.”

“Hi, Ma!” Danny shouted.

“Danny? Is that you? You’re getting a really good Christmas present this year?”

“Not a really good birthday present?” Ellen asked inquisitively.

“Oh, no. Danny gets sensitive about his age. I say to him ‘Danny, it’s only fifty - wait until you get to seventy or eighty’.”

“He never mentioned his age sensitivity,” Ellen remarked.

“Oh, he won’t. You’ve got to be a psychic to know the real Danny. I’ve know him for fifty years so I’m pretty good, and Steve’s gotten pretty good at reading him - he’s got a few more skills to learn but he’s nearly there.”

“Is this some advanced training in the psychology of President McGarrett-Williams?”

“Yeah - only few can truly master the skill; his father and I are the original masters, his sisters think they’re masters but they’re not.”

“I think I need some of these advanced training sessions. How about you give me some when you come and co-host with me?”

“Are you serious?” Clara couldn’t believe her luck.

“Yeah, one hundred percent.” 

“You call me with a date and I’m there. You like cannolis?”

“Yeah, I love cannolis.”

“I’m gonna bring you some - they’re an old family recipe and they’re to die for, even if I do say so myself.”

“I’m sure they’re delicious. I guess I should be going, and talking to your son again.”

“I think you should.”

“Bye, Mrs Williams!” Ellen shouted.

“Bye, Ellen!”

Ellen placed the phone back down on the dock.

“You know when she says ’some cannolis’, it’s gonna be about ten crates of them.”

“That’s okay - I like ‘em and I’m sure the crew do.”

“I hope so - they’ll be coming out of your ears."

“So, as you probably know, you’ve got the longest surname of any President.”

“I didn’t know that...”

“Well it’s true because I say it is,” the audience laughed, “but did you know you have a nickname?”

“Oh boy, I’m already dreading this nickname...” Danny laughed.

“No it’s good. Rather than being referred to as President McGarrett-Williams, because, let’s face it that is a mouthful of a surname, so people on social media refer to you as 'President Danny'.”

“Well it’s not as bad as I thought it was gonna be. I’m gonna wear that proudly.”

“Do you have any other nicknames?”

“No, the only other main one I have is ‘Danno’. I don’t let many people call it as it’s reserved for the kids and Steve - also Steve gets jealous when someone else calls me it.”

“‘Danno’? How did that come about? It’s a very cute nickname.”

“Thank you, I like it. Uh, it came about when my eldest daughter, Grace, tried to say ‘Danny’ when she was a few years old, but ‘Danno’ came out and she called me that ever since, and the other three adopted it.”

“And Steve?”

“Steven decided to start —,” Danny started before he was interrupted.

“‘Steven’? Is that his name when he’s in trouble?” 

“You know it is. Steven started calling me ‘Danno’ in an effort to annoy me when he first kidnapped me and forced me to be his partner, a ’term of endearment’ he called it - eventually it stuck because, well the thing about Steve is when he gets something in his head, you can’t get it out; it’s in there permanently.”

“That’s cute, the only thing Portia calls me is ‘Ellen' so there’s no fun there.”

“Well, it is a very good name. Everyone knows it.”

“That’s true. I’ve asked many of you predecessors this question and the answer is always different, what’s it like being president?”

“Wow, that’s quite a question. Um, well first of all its a tremendous honour, and I love doing it,” Danny thought for a moment, “One of the things I’d have to say is that, despite the fact probably everyone in the world knows who you are, and you’ve got the wonderful people around you supporting you, and you can have millions supporting you, but some days are tough, and you feel like the world is against you and those are the days where you really have to lean on those around you.”

“Now, we’ve heard all of the stories - but I want to hear it from you, but was Steve really that bad on Five-0 when you were Governor?”

Danny created a fake laugh before turning deadpan and replying, “Yes, it was torture. You know, it was bad when I was second-in-command, and I was running the place —.”

“I thought Steve was in charge?” Ellen asked confused.

“Oh Ellen, we only let him think that - I did the paperwork and knew what really happened. I was fearful as Governor as to how reckless Steve might become because I was the one Governor he could sweet talk, but it didn’t always work. I remember many days where I went from the Governor’s office to the Five-0 offices, and had to reprimand him. There was some sort of damage every week.”

“Sounds torturous, but you let him stay on,” Ellen remarked. 

“Well, if I fired him, I’d have had him at home constantly - now it’s not so bad because he has events to go to, but, jeez, it’d have been dreadful.”

“One thing I’ve noticed since you’ve been here, is that you like to insult your husband,” Ellen joked.

“Yeah, I do, but if I didn’t he’d worry. I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t mean to him.”

“Seems like a strong marriage,” Ellen mocked, “so, uh. We’re gonna do a quick fire round of questions,” she added, pulling out a bundle of cards.

“Okay, let’s go,” Danny replied enthusiastically.

“Favourite music artist?”

“Bon Jovi.”

“Steve’s favourite artist?”

“I can’t tell you because I’ll embarrass him and he won’t speak to me for weeks.”

“Really, is it that embarrassing?”

“Well, let me just say, it’s not an artist you’d expect him to listen to.”

“Okay. Dress pants or sweatpants?”

“Ooh, that’s a tough one…I’m gonna say…dress pants.”

“Air Force One or Marine One?”

“Um, probably Air Force One…sorry to the Marine One pilots if they’re watching.”

“One habit people don’t know about?”

“I watch 80s soap operas when I’m ill or sad.”

“Ok, adding in a new question; ‘Dallas' or ‘Dynasty'?”

“Ahhh, that’s a tough one…’Dallas’ for sure.”

“What would your superpower be?”

“To stop Steve from doing stupid things,” Danny remarked, making the audience laugh. 

“Backstreet Boys or NSYNC?”

Danny was beside himself laughing out loud, a look of confusion on Ellen’s face, “Gotta say the Backstreet Boys,” Ellen still look confused by Danny’s loud laughter, “I’ll tell you after the show."

“I really wanna know now. If could have dinner with one President, dead or alive, who would it be?”

Danny laughed as he imagined Steve rolling his eyes at the question as he’d already know the answer, “Ronald Reagan.”

“Why?” Ellen asked, making Danny think harder.

“Well, you know, he was a controversial figure - like myself - who came in at a time of high unemployment and a growing financial crisis, and his economic policies helped turn our great country around. Also, he was probably the most influential president in ending the Cold War,” Danny justified. 

“Describe the best kiss in four words.”

“Any kiss with Steve,” Danny replied, knowing how cheesy it sounded.

“Wow, someone pass me a bucket,” Ellen mocked, making a gagging motion.

“Toast or eggs?”

“How many more is there? Um…probably toast, unless it’s Steve’s eggs.”

“Does Steve make good eggs?” Ellen asked, adding a euphemistic tone to the question.

“Yeah, he does. I like it when he, uh…scrambles my eggs,” Danny replied smirking.

“Too much information,” Ellen laughed.

“Hey, you started it,” Danny retorted, shrugging his shoulders, “But, he did once try to make eggs in the microwave - you’d think he’d know better but, it’s safe to say it didn’t end well and the house stunk for days.”

The audience laughed at Danny’s anecdote of Steve making eggs.

“Wow, I can’t believe he’d be so stupid to try something like that; is it okay if I call him stupid for doing that?”

“Yeah, of course…I call him stupid most days,” Danny replied laughing.

"Couch or recliner?”

“Uh, recliner if I’m by myself, but couch if I’m with Steve or the kids - we’re a cuddling family,” Danny smiled.

“Coffee or tea?”

“Definitely coffee - I can’t get through the day without it.”

“Pyjamas or no pyjamas?”

“Uh, bit personal but — “

“The audience want to know, not me,” Ellen justified, the audience cheering at her remark, “I’m on the other side of the fence."

Danny laughed at Ellen’s joke, “Mix of both, we both normally wear pyjamas bottoms.”

“So no tees?” Ellen asked.

“No,” Danny replied, dragging out his answer.

“They’re imagining it right now,” Ellen remarked, smiling, pointing to the audience, who cheered at their mention.

“I…have no doubt,” Danny smirked back.

Ellen got ready to finish the segment, “Mr President, thank you for being able to attend and visit us, but before you go, we got you a present.”

“I’m excited now,” Danny replied eagerly.

“Well a little birdie told us that your husband and kids wanted a dog but you kept saying no because you didn’t want any of the White House property destroyed.”

“Was this little birdie called Steve?”

“Uh, I can neither confirm nor deny, anyway, we decided to fulfil the wishes of your family, and we got you a dog.”

“You got me a real dog?”

“Yeah, and here he is,” Ellen replied, looking at the golden Labrador retriever that was being led out by one of the studio staff, with the audience creating a prolonged "Aw”.

The dog, upon being brought to the front of the stage, proceeded to climb all over Danny and lick his face, with Danny stroking the dog and scratching behind his ear.

“What’s his name?” Danny asked, after the dog had stopped licking his face.

“Eddie - he was service dog with the DEA here in Los Angeles who was retired after he broke a leg during a drug bust; his leg is now perfectly mended and he’s yours.”

“I love him, and the family will too. Thank you,” Danny said, standing up to hug Ellen. 

Danny left the studio, with the dog in tow, and climbed into the back of the limousine, which pulled away into the streets of Los Angeles to get back to Mary’s house. The family wouldn’t know about the dog yet as the segment was filmed a few days early. 

Danny looked at the dog sat on the seat next to him, “You’ve just made me the Dad of the Year, you know that right?”

The dog just looked into Danny’s eyes - somehow conveying that he understood what Danny had said. Danny leaned and scratched Eddie behind the ear, who rested his head on Danny’s lap in return.

The motorcade pulled up outside Mary’s apartment block, Steve and the kids must still be inside as there weren’t outside the building or in the reception hall as far as Danny could tell.

Danny looked at Eddie once more, “They’re gonna love me.”

Danny, Eddie, and Agent Thomas took the elevator the floor which contained Mary’s apartment. As they got to the door, Danny stopped and turned to Agent Thomas.

“Could you wait outside with the dog for a moment please, Ed?”

“Of course, sir,” Agent Thomas replied, taking the lead that Danny handed him.

Danny opened the door and walked into the apartment, “I’m back!” 

“Hey,” Steve said, walking out of the kitchen with a stupid grin on his face.

“What’s with the grin?” Danny asked, “What have you done? Who have you killed?”

“No reason,” Steve replied, giving Danny a welcome-back kiss on the lips, “I’m just happy to see you.”

“Hm,” Danny hummed.

“How was the taping?” Mary asked standing behind Steve, carrying two mugs of coffee.

“Yeah, it was good. She asked a lot of questions, a lot about you,” Danny looked at Steve, who looked pleased but also apprehensive at the questions Ellen might have asked.

“So, you had fun?” Grace asked, sitting in the armchair nearest the window.

“Yeah, she also gave me a present. Well, she gave us a present.”

“Oh?” Steve asked, with Charlie, John, and Emma all looking at Danny now.

“Yeah, it’s outside the door, but you gotta close your eyes,” Danny added, seeing Steve and Charlie move in eagerness.

Everyone had closed their eyes, including Mary and Joanie - even though it wasn’t really their present.

When Danny was sure that no one was peeking (it was likely to be Steve who was peeking), he turned back to the front door, opened it, and took the lead off of Ed and walked the dog into the apartment.

The dog sat down the floor next to Danny’s feet, looking at all the different people in the room.

“Okay, you can open your eyes,” Danny said, waiting for everyone else to open their eyes.

“A dog!” John and Emma shouted at the same time, running over with Charlie to meet the dog - the poor animal just sat there and took the fussing that the three children were doing.

“You got us a dog?” Steve asked, throwing Danny one of what Danny termed as his dopey grin.

“No, Ellen got you a dog - I couldn’t say no to a dog who been with the DEA and had been retired after breaking one of his legs, now could I?” Danny said, “and especially not after ‘a little birdie’ had told Ellen that I wouldn’t let you have a dog…” Danny added accusingly.

“What?! Who would do such a thing?” Steve replied sarcastically.

“Yeah, I wonder who, STEVEN,” Danny said a little bit louder, placing his hands on his hips.

Steve just threw Danny one of his dopey grins again - knowing that they could wear Danny down.

“Yeah, you keep smiling,” Danny muttered under his breath.

“Danno, you couldn’t say ’no’ to this cute face,” Emma remarked.

“No, I couldn’t,” Danny admitted.

“What’s his name, Danno?” Charlie asked, scratching the dog behind the ear.

“Eddie,” Danny replied, standing next to Steve and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer - the pair of them watching their children and Joanie play with the new family dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated and fill me with joy when I get an email notification that some kind reader has left a comment!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating since September (can't believe it's been that long) but I really have no excuses as to why I've been a failure at updating. But new year, new me and all that jazz, so I'm hoping to update more in 2020.

MONDAY 6TH JULY 2026  
LONDON, UK

Day 1 of the UK State Visit

Itinerary:  
* Fly from Andrews AFB to Stansted Airport.  
* Fly via Marine One to Winfield House from Stansted Airport.  
* Interview with The Times.  
* Lay a wreath at the tomb of the Unknown Warrior in Westminster Abbey  
* Dinner with the British Prime Minister, Tom Walker, and the Spouse of the Prime Minister, Patricia Walker.

A knock at the door pulled Danny out of the report on obesity in America’s schools - a welcomed distraction from Danny thought was a terribly depressing reports and found him repeatedly looking down at his stomach to see if he was getting too fat.

“Come in,” Danny shouted.

The chief steward open the door, “Mr President, we’re ten minutes out from Stansted.”

“Okay, thank you, Adam,” Danny replied, smiling at the chief steward, taking his glasses off the edge of his nose and placing the report back into his briefcase.

He got up from the desk behind his chair, and walked through the door in to the front cabin that he and Steve occupied, and looked at Steve who was sat on the sofa on the left hand side of the room.

“Ten minutes until we land, babe.”

Steve looked up from his book on the history of British monarchs, “Okay, Danno. Just doing a bit of research before-hand,” he replied, tilting his book. 

“Are you going to discuss Her Majesty’s ancestors with her?”

“Probably not, but it’s good to know. Did you know the first English king actually came from France?”

"No, I didn't - we tended to cover American history in our classroom," Danny remarked as he sat down next to Steve on the sofa, reading the book over Steve’s shoulder.

“I really hate it when you do that,” Steve murmured.

Danny looped his left arm under Steve’s right arm, and replied, “I know.”

“And yet you still do it,” Steve murmured again. 

“Babe, am I getting fat?”

Steve replied instantly, “No, why would you think that?”

“Well, HHS did a report on obesity in schools, and you know when you read something and it makes you self-conscious - well, it was one of those.”

Steve closed his book and placed it on the table next to him. He turned to Danny and took his head in his hands, “Daniel McGarrett-Williams, listen to me because I’m only gonna say it once: you are not getting fat and even if you were, I wouldn’t care; you’re a perfect as you were the day I met you.”

Danny only reply was leaning forward and planting kissing Steve on the lips, “Thanks, I love you.”

“Love you too, Danno,” Steve pulled Danny into a hug to comfort him, and assure him of his words.

The plane touched down at Stansted Airport, and Danny and Steve disembarked, hand-in-hand, smiling and waving to the sea of news cameras, John and Emma following, and greeting the American Ambassador at the foot of the steps. Charlie was meeting them in London early tomorrow morning, as he had flown with Rachel to Birmingham Airport which was closer to Rachel’s parents’ country manor - Danny didn’t care too much as he wasn’t the biggest fan of his former mother-in-law.

Rachel’s mother, Amanda Savage, was a bestselling novelist known for her romance and erotica novels - Danny shuddered at the thought of an 97-year-old writing about sex. Amanda, or Mandy as she insisted everyone but Danny call her, was the one person on the planet who could still get under Danny’s skin, and Danny had met with dictators and presidents who committed human rights violations. Amanda, despite her disrespect towards Danny during his marriage to her daughter, had immediately tried to pretend that the coldness towards him had not occurred as soon as he became Vice-President, but Danny had ignored her - it felt nice to turn the table on her and give her the same cold shoulder she had given him. 

Many a time, Amanda had rung to speak to Danny, who had always told his secretary to tell her he was to busy to speak to her - which was more often than not, not the case. When Rachel said she’d be flying with Charlie to see her mother, she added that Amanda had extended the invitation to both Danny and Steve, Danny personally rang Amanda to decline, informing her that he was meeting the Queen of England and the British Prime Minister who unfortunately took precedent. 

Danny would never forget how disappointed she was that she declined his invitation - she was probably more disappointed at the fact that she couldn’t gossip to all her friends how she had the President and First Gentleman at her house for dinner, which would have made sure to make her Queen Bee in her social circle. However, there was a reasonable belief in Danny’s mind that she told her circle of fiends that if it wasn’t for her daughter divorcing him and moving to Hawaii, he’d never have become President (which may have been true), so would attribute Danny becoming President down to Rachel, and that if they’d both behaved better in the marriage, her daughter would be First Lady now.

Danny, however, would argue it different; he’d argue that if it wasn’t because of the divorce and upheaval to Hawaii, he’d never have met nor married Steve - which was who Danny viewed as being more of the reason for Danny becoming President. 

Danny would likely have to suffer her presence at upcoming Grace’s wedding, which was to be held at the White House - and it was probable to make her the focus point in her social circle (as awful as it sounds, Danny often wondered if she’d die before the wedding (but knowing his luck - she wouldn’t). Danny had already planned to have her stay at Blair House, rather than the White House, which was being reserved for the people that he liked. God, how Danny dreaded the day where he’d have to welcome her into his home - no doubt she’d criticise the decor, to which Danny would respond to with an insult to put her in her place and remind her whose house she’s in. 

“Mr President,” Ambassador Meyer stated, as he shook Danny’s hand, and then shaking Steve’s.

“Luke, good to see you again,” Danny replied warmly.

Danny grabbed Steve’s hand again, and the Ambassador walking next to him, and made their way over to Marine One that was parked on the tarmac - waiting to take the five of them to the Ambassador’s residence. The five climbed into the helicopter and sat themselves in the seats for the thirty-ish minute flight to Winfield House in London. 

Danny looked over at the Ambassador who was looking out of one the windows at the English countryside below. Luke Meyer had been the only choice for the Ambassador to the UK position. When he served in Congress, he’d been the most vocal supporter of the special relationship, and he loved everything to do with the English, so had jumped at the opportunity to become the Ambassador.

“So, Luke, how are our relations with Great Britain? Should I expect any curveballs during my time here?” Danny asked, half-smirking, half-serious.

“Well, technically it's the United Kingdom, but we’re doing good. I’ve been in contact with the Prime Minister - the new Prime Minister that is - and the Foreign Secretary. We’ve planned the next four days with suitable events - nothing too weird, except there will be an opportunity to have lunch with the PM in his constituency.”

“Oh well that seems nice. Tell me, what’s the difference between Great Britain and the United Kingdom?”

“Great Britain refers to England, Wales, and Scotland, Mr President, whereas the United Kingdom refers to England, Wales, Scotland AND Northern Ireland.”

“So, it would be wrong to refer to the country as a whole as ‘Great Britain’?” Danny inquired.

“Yep,” Luke replied.

Danny turned to Steve and nudged him on the arm, drawing his attention from the sprawling landscape of the English countryside, “Remind me to change the speech when we’re on the ground?”

“Sure, Danny. Tell me, why is it that you enjoy flying in Marine One, but you used to hate it when I flew helicopters?”

“Because, Steven, the pilots of Marine One are trained to fly these helicopters specifically, and not to fly them whilst chasing bad guys across Hawaii. Also, they don’t leave me fearing for my life.”

“Danny, you know I always had your safety at heart,” Steve answered back.

“Does that include the time you dived and nearly plunged us into the sea?” Danny asked, turning more in his seat.

“I told you where the parachute was,” Steve justified.

“‘I told you where the parachute was’ he says. Yeah, but it was no use when you’re plummeting towards the ocean,” Danny said a little bit louder.

“Yeah, may have been no use, but I had your best interests at heart.”

Realistically, Danny couldn’t argue with that logic, “I hate you.”

“No, you love me,” Steve bit back, grinning at Danny. 

Danny could smack that grin off his face, but refrained - but probably wouldn’t have been the first time there’d been domestic abuse between the First Couple. 

“You could turn a guy into an alcoholic.”

“And yet...you’re still sober,” Steve muttered.

“It’s called self-control.”

John and Emma were smirking at the little argument between their fathers, whilst Ambassador Meyer was shifting in his seat and pretending to look at something out the window. Danny had to smirk at how uncomfortable he looked. 

The helicopter touched down on the lawn of Winfield House at 1.30pm GMT. Danny climbed out ahead of Steve and both of them were followed by the Ambassador - the three of them waving to the the cameras that had situated themselves on the lawn of Winfield House. 

Danny and Steve were shown to their bedroom in Winfield House, both of them settling in before they both left for Downing Street to meet with the Prime Minister.

“Danno?” Steve asked, lying on the bed, watching Danny read reports at the desk in their temporary bedroom.

“Yes, Steven?” Danny replied, not looking up from the reports.

“You know when we stay at Buckingham Palace tomorrow night, on a scale of one to ten, how inappropriate would it be if we had sex?”

Danny paused reading, and shifted in the chair to look at Steve, “Sex in Buckingham Palace?”

Steve looked straight at Danny.

“I’d have to say, on a scale of one to ten, it’d be one hundred.”

“Really?

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“What are you, five? Oh I don’t know why Steve; maybe because its the home of the Queen of England, one of the oldest and most respected buildings in the country, and it would be wholly disrespectful to have sex when we are guest in someone’s home,” Danny ranted.

“Okay,” Steve sighed, picking up the iPad off of the bed next to him. 

“But, we’re gonna do it anyway, because we’d probably be one of the few Americans to have sex in Buckingham Palace,” Danny contradicted, standing up and walking over the bed and sitting down next to Steve’s thighs. 

“Really?” Steve asked sitting up, grabbing Danny’s shoulders, not believing Danny.

“Yeah, may as well make history. I doubt Michelle and Barack had sex there, and I doubt George and Laura did either.”

“Wow, there’s some things you don’t need to say.”

Danny just shrugged.

“But, that’s tomorrow. What about sex in Winfield House?”

Danny look around the room, at the door, and then at his watch, “I don’t need why not,” he replied, pushing Steve back onto the bed and straddling his hips, pulling Steve’s shirt out of the waistband, and running his hands under Steve’s shirt over his bare chest.

Steve pulled back, “Did you lock the door when we came up?” 

Danny jumped off of Steve, and ran to lock the door, “There’s no lock on the door.”

Steve sat up, “What do you mean there’s no lock on the door?”

“What do you think I mean? I mean there’s no lock on the door - just a plain lever handle.”

Steve jumped off of the bed, and grabbed the chair that Danny had earlier been sat on. He carried it over to the door, and jammed the back of the chair under the door handle.

“Now,” Steve said, grabbing Danny by the hips, “where were we?”

“I think I was straddling you on the bed,” Danny replied coyly. 

“Hm, I liked that,” Steve said, planting kisses on Danny’s neck, “but I think we could both do with a shower.”

“I like that idea, lead the way boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? I’m husband.”

“Sorry, ‘boyfriend’ is what I say to the bit on the side,” Danny replied teasingly, grabbing at Steve’s ass as Steve continued kissing Danny’s neck.

“The bit on the side, huh? Is he better than me?”

“No one’s as good as you. As Carly Simon said: ‘Baby, you’re the best’.”

“So who is this bit on the side?”

“He’s this guy who gets these crazy ideas in his head, like having sex in Buckingham Palace.”

“I like the sound of this guy,” Steve said, dragging Danny into the ensuite that was the size of Danny’s first apartment in Hawaii.

“You’d get on great with him,” Danny replied, pulling at his tie, and dragging it over his head, with Steve pulling at his shirt and trousers.

Danny and Steve were in the shower longer than three minutes and longer than Danny’s normal twenty minute shower. Their view was that they got clean and pleasured together, thus saving time. 

Both of them dried themselves off and were dressed again. Both of them in dress pants, shirts, and jackets, with Danny opting for a tie. 

“Right, I shall see you in an hour before we leave for the Abbey because I have that interview with The Times,” Danny remarked.

“I remember. See you later, Danno,” Steve replied, waving at his husband as he left the room to go to his interview in one of the many reception rooms in Winfield House.

Danny returned an hour later to find his husband fully suited and booted, ready for their trip to Westminster Abbey and then dinner with the Prime Minister, Tom Walker, and his wife, Patricia, at Downing Street.

“You ready?” Danny asked, taking Steve’s hand in his.

“Yeah, you sure John and Emma will be okay without us?” Steve asked, worried about his children being left alone.

“Steve, they’re gonna be fine - I wish we could take them with us but Tom’s children are both at university so won’t be there. Besides, Secret Service are with them and Charlie and Rachel will be here in,” Danny paused to look at the clock on his phone, “sixty minutes.”

“Okay, let’s go and say bye to them first.”

“Of course. As if I’d leave without saying bye.”

Danny and Steve walked down the hallway to the sitting room where John and Emma were bound to be.

“Hey, we’re going out now,” Danny said, walking into the sitting room with Steve following, looking at both John and Emma who were sat on the couch.

“You guys gonna be okay?” Steve asked, once again worried.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine Dad. Charlie will be here soon?”

“Yep, he’ll be here soon with Aunt Rachel,” Danny still couldn’t get over the fact his ex-wife was an auntie to two of his children, “Now, are we gonna get hugs before we go?”

John and Emma both ran over to where Danny and Steve stood, who knelt down to hug them both.

Danny and Steve released them and they both stood back up.

“No misbehaving, no disruption, and no arguing because I’ve ordered the Secret Service to separate you and place you under arrest until we get back.”

“Yes, Danno,” John and Emma replied in unison.

“We’ll be going then,” Steve said, being ignored by the two children who had gone back to being engrossed in some television show, “Charming.”

As Steve and Danny made it down the stairs of Winfield House, Rachel and Charlie were coming through the front door.

“I thought you weren’t gonna be here for until the morning?” Danny asked, confused as to why his ex-wife and son were here earlier than expected.

“Well, we weren’t meant to be, but you know what my mother is like. I love her but she can get irritating quickly.”

“Really? Amanda, annoying? I don’t believe it!” Danny replied sarcastically, with Steve smirking next to him as he knew of his husband’s disdain for his ex-mother-in-law.

“Sarcasm does not become you, Daniel.”

“Well, we best be going or else we’ll be late. The terrible twosome are in the sitting room.”

Danny and Steve left the house as Rachel and Charlie went upstairs to find John and Emma. The two men climbed into the limousine which would take them on a twenty five minute journey into central London; first to Westminster Abbey where they would both lay wreaths at the grave of the Unknown Soldier, and then onto Downing Street. 

Danny and Steve took most, if not all, of the journey in silence, both of them watching the scenery of London’s world famous streets. The motorcade started on Park Road and then Gloucester Place. The convoy turned onto Oxford Street and went around the corner on to Park Lane, past Marble Arch (which Steve wanted to take home with them because he thought it would looks good on the South Lawn of the White House). The cars continued down Park Lane passing some of the most expensive hotels on the let, and Hyde Park on the right, continuing on down to Duke of Wellington Place, around the Wellington Arch, and onto Grosvenor Place.

As the motorcade passed a McDonalds on Victoria Street, Steve remarked, “I’ve heard that the British McDonalds isn’t as nice as ours.”

“Well I can’t remember what ours tastes like because you never let me eat it,” Danny bit back.

“Just because I love you, and don’t want to drop down dead at fifty-five.”

“Hm, well…at least I’m not a dictator when it comes to your diet.”

“I’ve always said I was a benevolent dictator.”

“I think we should try one whilst we’re here - and before you disagree, I’m pulling rank.”

Steve huffed, “Fine”, he conceded, knowing that Danny would just ask a Secret Service agent to get it and start eating it before Steve knew about it.

Danny smiled gleefully.

The motorcade pulled up outside Westminster Abbey, and both Danny and Steve climbed out the limousine, and into the Abbey, greeting the Archbishop of Canterbury and other religious officials. 

The two of them laid a wreath each at the Grave of the Unknown Soldier, and both took a moment of reflection and silence, holding hands and entwining their hands together. They then greeted the resident choir of the Abbey.

“Any room for one more in the choir?” Danny asked jokingly.

“Yes, Mr President, whenever you’re ready to join,” one of the choirboys replied, smiling at Danny’s joke.

“Don’t let him join - he’s not the best singer in the world,” Steve joked back.

“Hey! I’m better than you!”

“Yeah, sure Danny - I’ve heard you singing in the shower.”

The First Couple left Westminster Abbey and got back in the motorcade. Realistically they could have walked to Downing Street, but Secret Service would have a fit if the two of them walked through central London. 

The motorcade rolled away from Westminster Abbey and to Parliament Square. The motorcade passed the statutes of Gandhi, Millicent Fawcett, Sir Robert Peel, and Winston Churchill, and then turning on Parliament Street, passing the Foreign Office and the Cenotaph, before turning into Downing Street, the two lead cars and cars behind breaking away and continued down Parliament Street. 

The limousine carrying Danny and Steves stopped outside the black door to Downing Street, the Prime Minister and his wife stood outside. Danny climbed out of the side nearest the door, walking around to the trunk of the car to meet Steve and taking his hand before walking over to where the Tom and Patricia were stood.

The two couples greeted one another, and then posing on the steps for photographs, Danny and Tom in the middle, flanked by Steve and Patricia on the outer. After thirty seconds of letting the press take probably about a hundred photos, the two couples went into Downing Street to start their dining and long night of socialising.

Danny and Steve left Downing Street for Winfield House at approximately 22.00 GMT, after spending a long but enjoyable night talking with Tom and Patricia. The two couples had met previously during a UN General Assembly, when the US delegation dined with the UK delegation. 

Danny and Tom had hit it off surprisingly quickly, and Steve and Patricia found a common interest in veterans affairs, having both served in the armed forces - Steve in the US Navy and Patricia in the British Army. That was how Tom had met Patricia; he’d been a junior minister in the Ministry of Defence, and she was a military liaison between the army commanders and the departmental leadership. They’d only been married for a few years. Patricia was seven years younger than Tom, and he was her first husband, but she was his second wife - his first wife had died in a bomb attack perpetrated by Al-Qaeda. 

It was at the dinner in Downing Street that Danny and Steve received the news: the following evening at the state dinner at Buckingham Palace, Her Majesty the Queen would induct Danny as an honorary Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath (abbreviated to GCB) and an honorary Knight Grand Cross of the Order of St. Michael and St. George (abbreviated to GCMG) and would appoint Steve an honorary Knight Commander of the British Empire (abbreviated to KBE). Both Danny and Steve were incredibly surprised and honoured. 

The two returned to Winfield House, checked that their children were asleep, and headed to bed themselves, in order to get some sleep for their long day tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to CBS, except those created by myself.


End file.
